


Just Like We Planned

by Avan522



Series: When I Found You [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bachelorette Party, Daddy Kink, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522
Summary: Nicole and Waverly navigate living together and college
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: When I Found You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845808
Comments: 15
Kudos: 131





	1. Mama Earp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Earp is back

“So you’re dating my daughter?” Michelle asks “Yes I am and you better be okay with it because I’m in love with your daughter and nothing will change that especially not another homophobic mother.” Nicole says while walking over to Waverly wrapping a protective arm around her and Michelle chuckles “I like her Waverly you’ve got yourself a keeper.” Michelle says Waverly ignores her comment “I’m confused how did you know we moved in here?” Waverly asks “I was at Gus’ and she told me you would be here with Wynonna.” Waverly tries to process what’s happening she thought leaving Purgatory meant leaving the drama behind too but here she is now standing in front of her mother that left fourteen years ago “She just left.” Nicole says “Why are you back now of all the times you could have come back why now?” Waverly asks and cuddles farther into Nicole’s side “Because you’re eighteen and you deserve to know the truth…” Michelle takes in a deep breath “Waverly Ward isn’t your father. Your father’s name is Julian and we were in love. He's from a few towns over. I would go and see him every weekend when your father's abuse became too much and eventually I got pregnant and nine months later I got my Waverly. I would never regret the affair ever especially after seeing the amazing woman you’ve become.” Waverly’s widen “Do you know where he is now?” Michelle shakes her head “No I have no idea where he is.” Michelle says “I- I need a minute.” Waverly says before walking into the bedroom “Wave!” Nicole chases after her “Baby talk to me.” Nicole says and sits next to her girlfriend on the bed “My whole life I fixed myself to be more suitable for the people around me because of the Earp name. You are the only person that sees me for me and now I find out that I’m not even an Earp Nic. Why is everything so weird in our lives right now both of our moms show up in the same weekend.” Waverly says “I know baby I know, but we still have each other everything is going to turn out just like we planned even with all of the obstacles we’ve hit already but as I told your mom nothing will make me stop loving you.” Nicole lays a gentle kiss on Waverly’s lips “Thank you babe.” Waverly says “Now do we let your mom stay with us?” Waverly groans “I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet.” Waverly says nervously “How about you try and catch up with your mom tonight and I will go to the grocery store and start dinner.” Waverly nods “Okay but I might need you back here at a moment's notice.” Nicole agrees then she changes to head to the store. 

Even though it’s probably a bad idea to leave Waverly alone with her mom that abandoned her years ago she knows what Waverly needs is a push so she can catch up with her mother so she takes her time going up and down each isle to give her girlfriend as much time as possible eventually she can’t waste anymore time at the store so she heads to the check out, still walking as slow as possible, once she gets to the check out she starts to load her items onto the conveyor belt and moves up the line to watch the balance go up “What does a beautiful girl like you need all of this food for?” the young blonde asks “My girlfriend’s mom is in town.” Nicole says trying to shut down the cashier's advances and the cashier's smile fades. “Well she’s a very lucky girl but just in case my phone number is on the receipt.” Nicole finishes paying and walks outside then loads her groceries into the car and goes back to the apartment “Waves I’m home!” Nicole calls through the apartment “We’re in the kitchen!” Nicole takes the grocery bags she has in her hands to the kitchen “Did they have my vegan snacks?” Waverly asks and kisses Nicole “Yes they did.” Nicole says and puts the bags on the counter next to Waverly’s and Michelle’s cups of tea “I've got more bags in the car I’ll be right back.” Nicole says before running back down stairs leaving Michelle and Waverly in the kitchen “You really love her huh?” Michelle asks “Yeah I do and she treats me so much better than my ex.” Waverly says “Who were you dating before Nicole?” Michelle asks “Champ Hardy.” Waverly says “You dated a Hardy?” Just then Nicole walks in “Yes she did and he is a real ass.” Nicole says and puts the bags on the counter then starts to unpack the bags “Make sure you don’t put anything too high up so I can reach everything.” Nicole nods “I know baby.” Nicole says “Nicole what are your intentions with my daughter?” Michelle asks “To be honest ma’am I want to put a ring on Waverly’s finger one day and I want to make sure she is always happy no matter what because your daughter is the most amazing girl I have ever met.” Michelle nods “Enough with the ma’am nonsense I’m not that old.” Michelle says “Sorry I grew up in Texas I was raised to call everyone sir and ma’am if we didn’t know their names. Now clear out of the kitchen I need to cook dinner and there isn’t enough room for all of us.” Nicole says and before the other two leave the room she stops Waverly “I just wanted to tell you that the cashier at the store gave me her number. The receipt is in the trash and I wanted to tell you so if you saw it you wouldn’t be worried.” Waverly smiles “Thank you Nic but I trust you completely.” Waverly kisses Nicole’s cheek before joining her mom at their kitchen table. She asks “What’s for dinner tonight Nic?” Waverly walks to the couch and Nicole tells her, “Vegan lasagna, your favorite.” Michelle nods in approval “She knows you, that's a great quality now how did you go from a Hardy to Nicole?” Michelle asks “Well I wasn’t actually in love with Champ I loved the idea of being in the perfect high school cliche relationship because he was the football team captain and I was the cheer captain but then Nicole was new to school and I was immediately drawn to her but I still ended up in a highschool cliche relationship since Nicole was the baseball team captain but because of Champs big ego when I broke up with him he started telling people it was because of Nicole which it partly was but anyway everyone started to stare at me and Nicole in the halls I snapped at lunch that day yelled at Champ then I stormed off Nicole being the amazing person she is tan after me but I was still mad and yelled at her, she stoped talking to me for a while and I thought it was because I yelled at her but she did it because she didn’t want people calling me gay slurs because I wasn;t ‘straight’ eventually me and Nicole figured things out and we were friends again after a copious amount of rumors followed by a kiss at a halloween party because of a dare we finally got our heads out of our asses and told each other how we felt but Wynonna didn’t trust Nicole at first and Nicole over heard her telling me that and broke up with me so me and Wynonna could have a healthy relationship but Wynonna but we did end up getting back together and have been since.” Waverly gushes “Well that’s one hell of a story it reminds me of Gus and Curtis’ relationship because their relationship was a cliche but they were perfect for eachother.” Michelle says “Waves, where is the small glass pan?” Nicole asks from the kitchen “It’s in the cabinet next to the fridge.” Waverly says “I got it thanks Wave.” Waverly and Michelle continue to talk while Nicole cooks dinner “Dinner’s done!” Nicole calls them to the kitchen. 

Nicole serves everyone's plates and they sit at the bar “I’m sorry we don’t have a table yet Michelle we haven’t received it yet.” Nicole says “It’s fine, now Waverly told me that you were the baseball team captain.” Nicole takes a bite of her food and nods “Yes I was and I was on the basketball team as well.” Nicole says and Waverly smiles at her “Well I’m glad that you make my Waverly happy so what are you going to do after college?” Michelle asks “Well I’m going to the police academy.” Michelle freezes “Well I like you a little less now.” Michelle says and Nicole looks at Waverly questioningly “Ward was a cop.” Waverly clears up “Oh well I’m not like Ward and I never will be no matter what.” Nicole says “Well you are nothing like Ward even before he was on the force so I do trust you.” Michelle says “Where are you staying tonight mom?” Waverly asks “Well I was thinking maybe a hotel.” Michelle says and Nicole gives Waverly a knowing look “Well we have a pull out couch in our office and of course the sofa if you want.” Waverly says and Nicole squeezes the brunette's thigh “That would be great Waverly.” After dinner Nicole cleans up the kitchen and puts the leftovers in the fridge while Waverly sets up the pull out couch Waverly walks out of the office and wraps her arms around Nicole’s waist from behind “Thank you for being so nice to my mom Nic.” Waverly says “It’s no problem Waves you would do the same for me if my mom wasn’t disappointed and ashamed of me.” Nicole says and Waverly kisses the redheads temple “Well your mom is horrible now are you ready for bed?” Nicole nods “Yeah I am… wow it’s our first night in our new apartment.” Nicole says with a smile “Yes it is wow it’s so surreal it feels like we just met.” Waverly says “Yeah you’re right come on I’m tired from moving.” Nicole and Waverly retreat to the bedroom for the night after a long day.


	2. Calamity Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running into people they thought they left behind Nicole and Waverly make a spur of the moment decision to adopt a fur baby.

The next morning Waverly wakes to the smell of vegan bacon and french toast with light peeking through the uncurtained window from lack of time to go shopping for simple pieces of decor because of their unexpected guest showing up at their door. Waverly has to peel herself out of bed and puts on one of her girlfriends hoodies and a pair of her own leggings before walking into the kitchen and propping herself against the wall to admire her gorgeous redheaded girlfriend cooking breakfast in a sweat shirt and some black joggers. Waverly kicks herself off of the wall and wraps her arms around Nicole’s waist from behind feeling Nicole’s muscles under her hands “Well good morning to you beautiful.” Nicole says and turns herself around in the smaller girl's arms then kisses the top of her head, Waverly hums in satisfaction “Morning babe what are you making?” Nicole turns around and flips the french toast “I know you’re probably stressed about the move and stuff so I made your favorite breakfast.” Nicole says and Waverly smiles “You’re amazing Nic what did I do to deserve you?” Waverly asks “Please I’m the lucky one to be able to call Waverly freakin Earp my girlfriend.” Nicole says “I’m not really an Earp.” Waverly mutters and Nicole whips around to face Waverly “Waves listen to me you are the Earpiest Earp of them all and even though you aren’t technically an Earp that doesn’t matter to me because I love you Earp or not so don’t dwell on something that doesn’t matter blood isn’t the most important thing I mean look at my family and how much more of a family yours has been to me then mine.” the corners of Waverly’s mouth turn into a slight smile “Thank you Nic that means a lot more than you’ll ever know, now focus on breakfast so it doesn’t burn.” Nicole turns back to the pan where one side of the cooking piece of bread is burnt. Nicole picks up the pan then dumps the burnt piece of toast in the trash and preps another piece of bread. Waverly walks out of the kitchen and jumps in the shower as soon as she’s out of the shower she walks into the kitchen where Nicole and Michelle are eating and laughing. “Good morning dear your girlfriend is an amazing cook.” Michelle says then stuffs more food in her mouth “I know that’s why I keep her around.” Waverly walks up behind Nicole and kisses her cheek then she grabs her own food and sits at the table. The three women enjoy breakfast together and talk about their plans “What are you going to do today Michelle?” Nicole asks “Well I think it’s about time to go see your future sister in-law so thanks for letting me stay here tonight and enjoy your alone time before college starts.” Michelle says while walking over to the sink and washing her plate then heading over to the extra room “What do you want to do today Wave?” Nicole asks after taking a sip of coffee “Well I think we should go and walk around the city explore a little before classes start maybe we can meet some other gay couples besides my sister and Mercedes and Jeremy and Robin.” Nicole nods “Sounds perfect Wave.”

After Nicole and Waverly are done getting ready and Michelle has left they decide to go to lunch together and sit on the patio at a small cafe with plenty of vegan options for Waverly during lunch Nicole and Waverly recognize Rosita sitting at a table across the patio “Fuck don’t tell me she lives out here we just got away from the drama.” Waverly says “Well don’t turn around then because Champ just sat down with her.” Waverly’s eyes widen “Please tell me your joking.” Nicole shakes her head slowly “Trust me baby I wish I was but I’m not.” when Nicole looks back towards them she notices Rosita and Champ walking towards them “They’re walking over here.” Nicole says and takes a sip of her water “Hey you two I didn’t know you lived out here.” Rosita says with a sly smile “Yeah we got full scholarships to University of Calgary.” Nicole says “Wow that’s funny i’m attending the community college out here and my boyfriend is visiting me.” Rosita says “Well as great as it is to see you two me and Nic have stuff to do today since we just moved in together.” Waverly says to wipe the smug smile off of Champs face “Wow I’ve got to say I didn’t think you and Nicole would still be together especially after how good we were together.” Champ says and Nicole stands up “Well you don’t know Waverly like I do.” Waverly shoots Nicole a warning glare then the redhead retreats “Let’s go Nic.” Waverly grabs Nicole’s arm and drags her away “Why are they out here now!” Nicole exclaims once they get into her car “I don’t know baby I really don’t know but we can get past this obstacle just like we have with everything else.” Waverly says and Nicole pulls away from the cafe in the opposite direction from their apartment “Where are we going Nic?” Waverly asks “We are going to the animal shelter to adopt a fur baby.” Waverly squeals “Really?!” Nicole nods “Yeah I know you’ve wanted a cat or a dog for a while so I think we should just go for it.” Once Nicole and Waverly get to the animal shelter they walk up and down the isles of cages full of dogs and cats until Waverly notices a six month old cat with orange fur sitting in the corner of the cage staring at her with a label on her cage that says her name is Calamity Jane “Nic I think this is the one baby plus she looks like you.” Nicole then notices the color of the fur “You think you're so funny huh?” Nicole jokes and tickles Waverly’s hips “Come on that was a little funny.” Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly’s waist and rests her chin on the smaller girl's shoulder “Wynonna is going to make fun of us for getting a ginger cat.” Waverly snickers “Well forget Wynonna I think this is the start of our family not hers.” Nicole smiles “Okay let’s do it.” Waverly squeals then runs off to get one of the employees. When Waverly walks back to the cage with one of the attendants “Ah little calamity we found her underneath an abandoned house which was a disaster hence the name.” the girl says as she takes out Calamity and hands her to Waverly “Does she have all her shots?” Waverly asks and the employee nods “She’s all good and I should tell you that she absolutely loves organic food.” Nicole nods “Sounds great!” Nicole and Waverly pay the fee and sign the papers for calamity and head to the pet store nearby. Waverly knew as soon as she held the little grange fluff in her arms she would fall in love just like she did and couldn’t be more happy to take her home “We need a collar, food, water, two bowls, a collar, tag and some-” Waverly notices her girlfriend laughing at her “Why are you laughing at me?” Nicole shakes her head “You’re just… perfect.” The two girls gather all the stuff they need for the newest addition to their family which Waverly is holding in her arms while Nicole pushes the cart through the store. When Waverly sees a small pride shirt for the cat and drops it in the cart “Do you really think she’s going to wear that babe?” Nicole asks and Waverly nods “Yep because she’s going to look really cute in a pride shirt.” Nicole chuckles and let’s Waverly choose other outfits for Cj then they go to the check out and pay for all of their items then head back to the apartment. “Apparently we need to let Cj get used to the surroundings by herself so just open her cage and let her wander around.” Waverly says and Nicole puts Calamity’s carrier down and opens the door. The orange fluff ball pokes her head out of the cage and slowly steps out. The two watch as the newest Earp-Haught member takes in her surroundings and waddles over to the food and water bowls Waverly set up in the living room and she sniffs the food eventually she starts to eat parts of her food the she tries to jump onto the couch but she misses and slams into the side. Waverly runs over to the cat and puts her on the sofa while comforting her in a soothing voice as Nicole watches she starts to think of what this is going to be like in the future with their actual kids after they fell off their bike and scraped their knee would Waverly do the exact same thing then? “Nic are you okay?” Nicole nods “I’m great just thinking about our future.” Waverly raises her eyebrow questioningly “Nothing bad just how it would be when our kid injures themselves like Cj just did.” Nicole says and Wavelry relaxes “Oh okay well I guess Cj is great practice then.” Waverly waves Nicole over to the couch and she listens and sits next to her girlfriend with a relaxed Calamity Jane in her arms. An hour later there's a loud bang at their door and when Nicole gets up to see who it is she looks through the peephole looking at a very distraught Wynonna “What are you doing here Wyn?” Nicole asks after opening the door “Were you not going to tell me mama's back?” Wynonna asks “Were we supposed to?” Nicole questions “A heads up would have been nice.” Wynonna notices an orange blur jump off the sofa “You got a cat?!” The older Earp walks over to the feline and lets her sniff her hand “Yes that’s Calamity Jane.” Waverly says “When did mama get here?” Nicole and Waverly explain exactly what happened the day before “Wow that’s just-” Wynonna pauses “Crazy?” Waverly suggests “Yeah crazy.” The older Earp picks up the small cat in her arms “Now can you tell me why you decide to get a cat to match your girlfriend?” Nicole rolls her eyes and Waverly laughs “It was love at first sight with both of them. It's just a coincidence that they’re both redheads.” Waverly says “What is it with you Earps and gingers?” Nicole asks jokingly and Waverly smacks Nicole’s arm “Ow!” Nicole exclaims “You two are such stereotypes you said I love you after what like a month and you moved in together right after highschool and now you have a cat.” Wynonna says “You fell for your best friend who's the cliche now.” Nicole argues “That’s three to one you two are still in the lead.” Wynonna shrugs “Well have you and Mercedes said I love you yet?” Waverly asks “No I’m too scared to.” Wynonna barely says audibly for them to hear “If you love her just say it I told Waves I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her the same time I said I love you.” Nicole says nonchalantly “But what if it’s too soon?” Nicole shakes her head “No there’s no such thing as too soon you tell her how you feel then you make sure she knows you don’t have to say it back.”


	3. My mom's in the hospital.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From softball tryouts to mama Haught in the hospital

Once their classes start up again Nicole starts to prepare for softball tryouts and Waverly makes sure Nicole doesn’t over work herself “Ugh Waves I’m so sore!” Nicole says while massaging her shoulder “Aw Nic do you want me to run you a hot bath with epsom salts?” Nicole nods with a pout on her face. Waverly walks into their bathroom and runs hot water to fill up the tub then she turns on the jets in the tub then she puts some epsom salts in the bottom of the tub “Nic it’s ready!” Waverly calls Nicole and she plays Nicole’s music playlist and dims the lights then Nicole walks in “Do you want to join me Wave?” Waverly shakes her head “No you need to relax I’m going to make dinner and we’re going to take it easy for the rest of the night so you’re ready for friday because my best baby is going to be the best damn catcher on the softball team.” Nicole smiles “Thanks Waves I’m just so scared for Friday.” Waverly massages Nicole’s shoulders a little before going into the kitchen and making Nicole some cauliflower steak. After Nicole’s bath she changes into some loose clothes and her favorite hoodie then walks into the kitchen where Waverly is cooking her favorite meal “Mm it smells amazing Wave thank you.” Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly’s waist “Thanks Nic I know how much you’ve been craving this lately.” Waverly finishes cooking and plates it for Nicole and serves it to her at their table when Nicole takes a bite she lets out a small moan “Damn Waves this is amazing.” Nicole says and Waverly blushes “Thanks babe what do you want to do tonight?” Waverly asks “I just want to spend the rest of tonight with the love of my life.” Nicole says with a smile “How about I give you a nice massage then we can watch a movie.” Nicole nods “That sounds amazing.” After dinner Nicole and Waverly retreat to their bedroom and Nicole lays on the bed without her shirt and bra on her stomach then Waverly straddles her butt and rubs lotion on Nicole’s back “Oh that’s kinda cold Wave.” Nicole says “Sorry babe but I can’t control it.” As Waverly massages Nicole’s back every time she reaches a particularly tense spot Nicole lets out a moan “That feels great Wave.” Waverly starts to push her hands harder into Nicole’s back “Stretch your arms out Nic I know your arms have to be sore too.” Nicole nods and stretches out her arms Waverly gets to one side of Nicole and pushes her fingers into Nicole’s arm “God Wave you might need to do this after every game.” Waverly chuckles “I wouldn’t mind having an excuse to grope my girlfriends muscles every week.” Nicole laughs “Well I guess you have one. I’m so scared for Friday Wave, what if I don’t make it?” Waverly shifts to Nicole’s other arm “Nicole Rayleigh Haught you are the best damn softball player I have ever met so you have no need to doubt yourself I know you will make it.” Waverly says “Really babe?” Nicole asks “Yes of course but I should tell you I think Eliza might have a little crush on you.” Waverly says “Really I haven’t even noticed besides her staring at me all the time but that doesn’t matter because I have you.” Nicole flips onto her back and Waverly straddles her hips “I know I trust you completely Nic I just don’t want another Rosita situation.” Nicole cringes at the memory “That shit sucked but we won’t have another Rosita situation I promise.”

That Friday Nicole heads to the locker room to change into her team's practice clothes. “Hey Haught are you ready?” Eliza asks and puts her hand on Nicole's shoulders “Yep my girlfriend is here to watch the tryout so we can go to eat after.” Nicole says and emphasises her relationship to deter Eliza’s advances “Well she’s a very lucky girl.” Nicole waves her off “No I’m the lucky one.” Nicole says before grabbing her bag and heading to the dugout and Nicole sets her bag underneath the bench then her phone goes off.

“Hey Nicky I wanted to see how you’re doing.” Nicole sighs at the sound of her mother's voice. 

“I’m doing great mom, I actually have tryouts soon.” Nicole says 

“Wow that’s great do you think you and Waverly could come and visit soon?”

“I don’t think that's a great idea mom we just moved in together and we’re still figuring out our dynamic while living together.”

“I just really miss you Nicky.”

Nicole huffs “Mom I have to go I just can’t do this right now I’m too busy.”

Nicole hangs up the phone and starts to stretch her muscles before the tryout “Hey baby are you okay you seem frustrated?” Waverly asks while poking her head around the corner of the dugout “My mom decided to call about ten minutes ago right before one of the most important days of this year.” Nicole gets off the ground and kisses Waverly “Thank you for coming today Waves I really appreciate it.” Waverly rests her hands on Nicole’s shoulders “You are going to do amazing today babe I promise because you are amazing now continue your regular before game ritual.” Nicole laughs “You know about that?” Waverly takes her bottom lip in between her teeth “Yeah of course I do you do the same thing before every game the same stretches the same songs the same routine in the morning.” Waverly says “Wow I guess I really do do that.” Nicole says “Ok now go good luck baby you will do amazing then we are going to dinner.” Nicole nods and kisses Waverly’s forehead “Okay I’ll see you later babe.” Waverly nods and walks over to the stands and takes a seat. During the taller girls try out Waverly notices how much more aggressive Nicole is especially when she is pitching and batting and Waverly knows it’s because her phone call with her mom moments before but she also knows that Nicole is still doing great and will still make the team no matter what because Nicole is an amazing softball player and the best girlfriend she could ever ask for especially after all of the shit they have gone through in the last three tears they have known eachother from Nicole’s mom almost having Nicole move away from Purgatory to the Rosita complications and now her mom being back after fourteen years and showing up at their front door the day they moved in together. 

After Nicole’s try out Waverly meets her at the dugout “You did amazing baby!” Waverly says and Nicole picks her up and swings her around “Thanks babe now let’s go eat so we can go home and cuddle with Cj.” Waverly smiles and nods “Sounds great Nic! Let’s go, I'm starving.” Waverly drags the redhead over to her car and Nicole throws her bag into the trunk “Where do you want to go?” Nicole asks “You chose since you had your tryout today.” Nicole thinks for a moment then suggests the restaurant they had their first date in the city at. During their meal Nicole gets an email about her tryout “Oh my god Wave I made the team and I’m on the starting line up.” Nicole exclaims “Nic that’s amazing I can’t wait to see your first game.” Waverly says “I know this is great. I wonder if I would be able to try to be captain for next year.” Nicole says “That would be amazing. I would be dating the captain of a college softball team that sounds amazing.” Waverly lowers her voice to a more suggestive tone “Well I guess we have to celebrate tonight.” Nicole says and wiggles her eyebrows “Sounds like a plan to me.”

The next morning Waverly wakes up feeling very sore from the previous night's activities from celebrating Nicole’s spot on the team. Waverly walks into the kitchen where Nicole is cooking breakfast in nothing but an oversized shirt from one of her favorite bands “Morning Nic.” Nicole turns to look at Waverly “Morning Wave why are you walking with a limp?” Waverly walks over to Nicole and hugs Nicole from the side “I think you know why  _ daddy _ ” Waverly leans into Nicole's ear for the last word “Don't call me that or we will be late to classes.” Waverly presses a kiss to Nicole’s cheek “Okay fine I’ll stop.” Waverly grips Nicole’s butt “Wave.” Nicole says with a warning tone “What baby?” Nicole leads Waverly over to the dining room table “Stay here baby breakfast will be done in a little bit.” Waverly groans and Nicole goes back into the kitchen and finishes breakfast and serves it to Waverly “Thank you Nic.” Waverly says in a sing-songy voice “Yeah yeah your welcome.” Nicole looks down at her watch “Shit I’ve got to get ready for class.” Nicole says and rushes into the bedroom to get ready for her classes for the day while Waverly finishes her food.

Waverly took a hot shower hoping it would reduce her limp a little but it did absolutely nothing and her friend Kate notices it. “Waverly why are you limping?” Kate asks “Well Nic made the softball team last night and we did a little too much for our celebration.” Kate fake gags “Gross I didn’t need to know that.” Waverly shrugs “You did ask.” Waverly and Kate head to their psychology class which is the class they met in on the first day of school…  _ When Waverly walked into her class the first day of school she was wearing a Calgary softball sweatshirt she stole from Nicole that morning “Are you on the softball team?” a light skinned girl with curly hair asks “Oh no my girlfriend is on the softball team or technically trying out for the team besides I’m more of a cheerleader than a softball player. I’m Waverly Earp.” Waverly says and holds out her hand then the girl accepts “Kate Cummings and I was a cheerleader type too.” Kate says…  _ Kate and Waverly take their seats in the back of the class before the professor walks in “I saw Eliza staring at your girl again today and it was during their practice and Nicole wasn’t wearing a shirt.” Waverly groans “Dammit I hate having such a sexy girlfriend sometimes but I trust Nicole she would never cheat on me because I might have kissed another girl while we were dating.” Kate looks taken back “What tell me the story!” Waverly sighs “Okay well our junior year a new girl came to our school her name is Rosita and apparently she had a bit of a crush on me and Nicole noticed eventually I kept canceling plans with Nicole for her and it backfired because Rosita thought I wanted to be with her too so she kissed me and Nicole walked in it was a complete mess.” as soon as Kate hears the name she recognizes it “Wait as in Rosita Bustillos?” Waverly nods “God I hate her. She waitresses at one of mine and my boyfriends favorite restaurants and she constantly flirts with him.” Kate says “Ugh does she only flirt with taken people?” Kate laughs “I guess so.” Kate says then the professor walks in.

After Nicole’s classes she heads directly to the field for her first practice where she is officially on the team “Haught are you ready for your first practice?” the team captain Andi asks “Yeah as ready as I can be I guess.” Nicole and Andi had become closer friends since the tryout prep had started because they can always be able to help each other even though they are complete opposites from the way they dress to their sexualitys “You’ll be fine uh-oh here comes Eliza.” Andi had known about Eliza's crush on the redhead since the first day of conditioning and immediately warned Nicole when she met Waverly for the first time “Okay I’m all set let’s go I’m excited to finally start playing on a team that challenges me.” Nicole says “Yep get excited because we are starting with running three miles!” Andi says and Nicole groans “I thought you liked running!” Andi says sarcastically “Just because I run doesn’t mean I love it.” During practice Waverly hides in the stands to make sure Eliza doesn’t try anything on her girlfriend and Waverly is well prepared to hurt someone if they go after  _ her _ Nicole. Waverly watches as Nicole and the team run drills, mainly focusing on pitching that day, she watches Nicole’s arms flex and unflex everytime she moves her arm back to prepare for the pitch and throws it but she also notices Eliza staring at her too “Bitch.” Waverly mutters “Earp why are you spying on your girl?” Kate asks while making her way to Waverly “I’m making sure Eliza doesn’t try anything on Nic.” Kate sighs “I thought you trusted her.” Kate says “Oh I trust Nicole completely but Eliza I don’t trust one bit.” Waverly watches Nicole and Eliza while she talks to Kate then they head to the dugout to meet Nicole. When Waverly sees Eliza staring at them she pulls Nicole in for a deep kiss “What was that for?” Waverly shrugs “I just missed you anyway me and Kate were talking and we realised that she hasn’t actually formally met you and we wanted to invite her to dinner at our place just us four.” Waverly says “Four?” Nicole raises her eyebrow in question “Oh invite Andie we can have our first dinner in our apartment that isn’t our family.” Waverly says “That sounds amazing I’ll tell you what she says and meet you at home.” Waverly nods and Nicole kisses the smaller girl's forehead “I’ll see you later.” Waverly and Kate drive over to Wayhaught’s apartment “I just realised I’ve never been to your apartment before.” Kate says “Yeah sorry about that we’ve been struggling to keep our place clean especially with Nic and her softball team and her internship at the police station plus our classes and my job at the coffee shop.” Waverly says “I get it free time is rare while you’re still transitioning to a new city.” Waverly shows Kate around her apartment by the time she finishes Nicole and Andi walk into the apartment “Andi this is Kate, Kate this is Andi.” Nicole and Waverly start dinner while their closest friends chat “I like this Nic we need to host dinners more often.” Nicole nods “That actually sounds great.” Once Nicole and Waverly finish making dinner they serve it to their friends “How did you two afford a place like this so close to campus?” Andi asks “Well Nicole did some interning at the cop shop in our home town and I worked at the bar there so we saved up money for a down payment and the first couple months rent.” Waverly says “Wow so how did you two meet?” Kate asks “Well actually we met in french class during our sophomore year and we went back and forth for a while trying to avoid feelings but eventually we gave in.” Nicole says “Wow you have the perfect story French is such a romantic language.” Andi gushes over her best friend's story even though Andi is an athlete she is still a big hopeless romantic unlike other jocks then Nicole’s phone goes off and notices it’s a hospital in the Ottawa area near her moms house “I’ve got to take this.” Nicole walks out into the hallway of their apartment and answers it

“Hello?” Nicole asks 

“Is this Nicole Haught?” the man on the other side of the phone asks 

“This is Nicole Haught.” 

“Your mother is currently on life support in the hospital apparently her and her fiance got into a horrible argument and he pulled a gun on her and the gun malfunctioned the bullet went right through her lung and it collapsed but due to her age and the bullet fragment we don’t know if she’s going to make it.” Nicole drops to her knees. 

“What does that mean?” Nicole asks 

“Well you can wait to make your choice about life support but it looks like she might end up dying by herself.”

“I- uh okay I need to talk with my girlfriend. Can you make sure he doesn’t visit her?” 

“He’s actually in police custody right now weather or not it was an accident it could still be ruled as a murder if she dies.”

“Okay alright.” Nicole hangs up the phone and Walks back inside “Waves can I talk to you for a second?” Waverly turns and immediately notices Nicole's face and drags her to their room “What’s wrong?” Waverly asks “My mom’s in the hospital.”


	4. "Nicky?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly visit Ms.Haught in the hospital

“What happened?” Waverly asks and wraps her arms around Nicole “He pulled a gun on her and it went off she could die.” Nicole says and drops onto the bed “I’ll be back Nic.” Waverly walks into the living room and tells their friends that a family emergency came up so they left. “Nic what is happening with her?” Waverly asks and Nicole tells her exactly what the doctor on the phone said “Wow that’s crazy I’m so sorry babe.” Waverly says while trying to process what Nicole said “What would have happened if I stayed would I be the one on life support would she be okay right now? What if I would have let her talk earlier? Wave is this my fault?” Waverly shakes her head “No don’t say that you had no idea this could happen Nic this is not your fault he decided to pull the gun on her alright you can and should not blame yourself.” Nicole nods “Okay c-can you go to my classes tomorrow to g-grab my work?” Nicole asks “Of course now why don’t you try and get some rest we will go see your mom tomorrow when I get back.” Nicole nods and has to force herself off the bed to change into a pair of sweatpants and an old Purgatory high basketball shirt then she crawls under the covers and brings her knees to her chest using her arms to hold them in place. Waverly walks into their kitchen and gets a glass of water to put on her nightstand while Nicole gets into bed. When Waverly enters their room she sees Nicole laying in a fetal position still sobbing, so she crawls into bed next to Nicole after changing and rubs Nicole’s back until she drifts off to sleep.

The next morning Waverly creeps out of bed making sure not to wake her future wife. Waverly gets ready for her classes and to collect Nicole’s class work for the day. The brunette changes into skinny jeans and a hoodie she stole from Nicole. When Waverly gets to her class for the day she sees Kate waiting outside of the classroom “Hey Waves is Nicole okay?” Waverly sighs “She’s not doing great, we have to go back to Purgatory when I get back today and she’s blaming herself for what happened.” Waverly says “Can I ask what happened?” Waverly hesitates “I’m sorry but that’s up to Nic. I’ve gotta get going but thanks for asking about Nic.” Kate rests her hand on the brunette's shoulder “It’s no problem I’m here for both of you no matter what.” Waverly thanks Kate and heads to her class which is unfortunately her longest class she takes. 

Waverly spends the entire class worrying about Nicole even though her mother wasn’t always there for her. Nicole still cares about her mother and hopes she won’t have to spend a night in the hospital with her similar to the night Nicole had before they moved to Purgatory but her mother is possibly on her deathbed not Nicole this time. After her class she stops by the two classes Nicole was supposed to have that day to collect her assignments then she stops by Nicole’s coaches office to tell her about Nicole missing practice for two days while they visit Nicole’s mother “Oaky Waverly thank you for telling me and make sure she gets some rest.” Waverly nods “Of course I will.” Waverly heads back to their apartment to find Nicole sitting on their sofa just staring ahead of her “Hey Nic are you ready to go?” Nicole nods “Yeah I already packed for us.” Nicole and Waverly grab their bags and put them in Waverly’s jeep Nicole stays quiet the most of the drive to Purgatory while staring out the window 

“Hey Nic are you okay?” Nicole stays quiet for a second 

“I don’t know I don’t think I’m sad she might die I think I’m sad because I’m not more upset.” Nicole says 

“I get it Nic I do when my da- when Ward died I wasn’t upset about it I felt the exact way you feel now it’s okay that you’re not more upset she wasn’t there for you when you needed her.” Waverly grabs Nicole’s hand 

“Thank you for being here with me Wave I can’t believe all of this is happening I wanted to move in with you and live a happy life away from drama but it seems like all we have ran into since we moved then I realise that you have been my rock and I really love you so much and I can’t wait to marry you and no I’m not proposing yet I know you want to wait till you graduate because you’re a planner but I want you to know that I promise to put a ring on that beautiful finger of yours no matter what because you are my soulmate.” Nicole says 

“I love you Nic.” Waverly says through tears 

“I love you too beautiful.” Nicole says. 

When they get to Gus’ house the older woman crushes Nicole into a bone crushing hug “I’m so sorry Nicole I’m glad they transferred your mother over here.” Nicole thanks Gus with a nod “Go on upstairs Nic take a nap then we will go see your mother.” Nicole nods and walks upstairs and gets in bed 

“Waverly your girl is really strong she will be perfectly fine and you need to stay strong for her no matter what.” Gus says and gently squeezes Waverly’s hand 

“We were on the way over her and she told me she really wants to marry me and my heart felt like it was going to explode from happiness and I know she will be fine I know she’s going to be okay she is strong that’s what I really love about her but I don’t want her to end up back in that dark place.” Gus smiles 

“She’s a great girl Waverly and I know Curtis would absolutely love Nicole if he would have met her but I also know that the girl upstairs is happy whenever she is with you. That dark place is of no concern as long as she has you.” Gus rests her hand on Waverly’s knee 

“I know he would whenever he described the perfect person to me he described Nicole perfectly every trait she has Curtis said I deserved in a person.” Waverly says and her eyes start to water 

“Yes he did I’m glad both you and Wynonna found amazing people to be with I’m very proud of you both for figuring out what you wanted.” 

After her heart to heart with Gus she walks back into her old bedroom and her mind starts to flash with all the memories with Nicole in that room. The good like their first time sleeping together to the bad like Wynonna tossing Nicole into the now crooked closet door from the impact “Wave what are you thinking about?” Nicole asks with a low voice from sleep 

“Us and all the things that happened in this room.” Nicole raises her eyebrow in question and Waverly swaggers over to Nicole and straddles her hips 

“Like from the first time we had sex and when Wynonna threw you into the closet and the most memorable thing was when you moved in here that was a good and a bad day but the best part of living with you isn’t just being able to have sex anytime or waking up in your arms it’s being able to live with my best friend and the love of my life when you told me that you wanted to marry me for the first time my heart felt like it was going to explode because I realise now that when I first met you I knew we had something, more specifically we had a future a picture perfect future that I would never regret unlike when I was with Champ the thought of marrying him made my stomach churn but with you it feels so right even with all of the shit that we went through I would never change a single thing because that could mean I never met you and that possibility scares the shit out of me because you make my life better and happier and I want to make sure you know that because you Nicole Rayleigh Haught are my soulmate, my better half, my true love, my best friend but most importantly the only person I want to be with as my future wife.” Nicole's eyes start to fill with tears 

“I love you and you are my world. Four years ago if someone asked if I had something or someone to live for I would have laughed and said no but now with you in my life I know all of the pain and suffering was so worth it especially since I get to say that Waverly Earp is the only one for me and I want you to know that if you weren’t by my side that life would not be worth living because you are the light of my life and the most important person to me. I swear to you that all I want is for you to be happy and I hope that means you will always want me by your side so I’m telling you this: Waverly Earp I want you to be by my side forever as the future Mrs.Haught ot Mrs.Earp-Haught whatever the fuck you want because it doesn’t matter because if you were my wife I would be the most lucky woman in the world. I promise that will never change ever. You will always be my one and only even when we’re sixty years old. We will still go on romantic dates and I will still tell you I love you at the most random times so you always know that I love and appreciate you and will  _ never  _ take you for granted.” Waverly leans down and kisses Nicole passionately 

“I love you Nic.” Waverly says with tears streaming down her cheeks, Nicole moves her hand up and wipes them off of her cheek with her thumb 

“I love you too Waves now let's get ready to go to the hospital.” Waverly groans and slides off of her girlfriend 

“Are you sure you want to go now?” Nicole nods 

“Yeah I’m going to say goodbye to my mom I’m going to let the doctors decide when and if they should pull the plug the doctors called again while you were at school and said she has a less than five percent chance to live.” Waverly wraps her arms around her girlfriend 

“I’m so sorry Nic.” Nicole waves her off “It’s fine I still feel like I should be more sad.” Nicole says 

“I know baby but she never really took care of you. It's okay if you're not sad babe.” Nicole nods 

“I know but I feel guilty for not being sad and I feel guilty that she might not be on the hospital bed if I would have just told her off for only worrying about finding love.” Waverly puts her hand on Nicole’s bicep 

“She wouldn’t have listened Nic and you know that she made her choice even if it gets her killed, that was hers and only her decision.” Nicole nods “Yeah you’re right let’s go.”

When Nicole and Waverly get to the hospital they head straight to the reception desk “I’m looking for Carol Haught.” The nurse gives Nicole a flirty smile and reaches out to touch her bicep but Nicole pulls away “She's in room 113 but she can't go in family only.” she says and nods her head towards Waverly Nicole switches the diamond ring from Waverly’s middle finger to her ring finger “She is family because she’s my wife.” Nicole says and puts Waverlys hand on the desk then gestures to the ring on Waverly’s finger but Waverly only notices how right the ring feels on her finger even if it's only to get past the receptionist but when Nicole called her her wife she felt butterflies in her stomach and got her same vision of their future her and Nicole with great jobs living on the homestead with three kids “I’m sorry go right ahead.” The receptionist says then Nicole and Waverly walk towards Nicole’s mother's room “I liked when you called me your wife.” Waverly says with a wide grin “It felt great to say but when we get married the diamond on your finger will be much bigger than that one.” Nicole says and gestures to the ring “Really now?” Nicole drops her voice to a lower register and adds her southern accent “Yes ma’am.” the two walk into Carol's room to see her with IV’s plugged into her skin and a bandage on her head from when she hit the ground “Wow this feels so surreal.” Nicole says “Are you okay baby?” Nicole nods “Yeah it's weird I am.” Nicole says and walks over to her mother 

“Hey mom I don’t know if you can hear me right now but I want to let you know that I still love you even after everything that happened between us especially with the whole gay thing and even if you don’t like me being gay I hope if you make it out of this that we can try again because I would love nothing more than to have my mother at my wedding but I don’t know what else to say and I wish you weren’t lying here right now but you are I know none of this is my fault but if you felt unsafe you should have left! Me and Waves would have let you stay with us since we just moved in together and it’s a really nice place. There was no reason for you to stay there. We did get a cat her name is Calamity Jane my friend Andi is taking care of her for us and she reminds me so much of Haley it’s weird but she’s great and she’s there for me I know you probably wish we were both straight but I also know you’re still proud of us no matter what. If you die promise me you’ll tell Hayley I love and miss her.” Nicole says and drops her mother's hand and Waverly walks over to her and hugs her “It’s gonna be okay baby.” Waverly says and runs her hand up and down Nicole’s back “I know because I have you.” Nicole says “Nicky?” Nicole turns to the bed and sees her mother stir and Waverly runs out of the room to get a nurse. 


	5. How are you awake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley?

“Mom how are you awake?” Nicole says and runs back to her mother's side “I need to tell you something.” Nicole leans in closer to hear “Go ahead mom.” Nicole says and grabs her hand “Hayley’s alive call 496-479-0853 it’s her phone number she’ll explain everything.” A nurse and the doctor barge in and move Nicole out of the way after she types the number into her phone “Goodbye Nicky.” Nicole’s mom chokes out “Bye mom.” Nicole says and the heart monitor flatlines and it feels like slow motion as the doctors and nurses try to start Carol’s heart again and Waverly ushers Nicole out of the room and Nicole grabs her by the waist and pulls her into a hug “Thank you Wave.” Nicole says “Of course let’s go to Shorty’s and eat.” Nicole nods and they leave the hospital and head to Shorty’s and take their usual booth in the back as soon as they sit down Shorty walks up to them 

“Well if it isn’t Nicol and Wav-” Shorty notices the ring on Waverly’s finger “Are you two engaged?!” Shorty grabs Waverly’s hand 

“Oh no we needed to pretend to be married so I could go with Nicole to see her mom in the hospital and I guess I forgot to put it back.” Waverly says and moves the ring back immediately missing the added weight on her ring finger 

“Good I’d be real upset if you don’t call as soon as one of you proposes.” Shorty says and gestures between them “How’s your mom Nicole?” Nicole frowns 

“She died.” Shorty slid into the booth next to Nicole 

“It’s okay if you need anything just call me, alright?” Nicole nods and gives him a small smile that ends up looking more like a grimace than a smile Shorty takes their order and walks away 

“Wave I need to tell you something.” Waverly raises her eyebrow “When you left to get a nurse my mom told me that my sister’s alive and she gave me her number.” Waverly’s eyes widened and she grabbed Nicole’s hand 

“R-really?” Nicole nods 

“Yeah she said that Hayley can explain everything I have her number in my phone but I don’t know what to do.” Waverly squeezes Nicole’s hand 

“Can I tell you what  _ I _ think you should do?” Nicole nods and Waverly takes a deep breath “I think you should call her babe let her explain everything and maybe meet up with her. I know if I was in this situation with Wynonna I would call and let her explain.” Nicole nods 

“I think you’re right but I’m not ready yet. I need to process that my sister is alive and my mom died. Now I have to plan a funeral and… god this is a lot for one day. Waves an hour ago we were confessing our love for each other and I thought my sister was dead and now she’s a-alive.” Waverly gets up and sits next to Nicole instead of across from her and let’s Nicole sob into her shoulder “Nic it’s going to be okay we will get through this I promise.” Nicole nods and Shorty brings them their food “Baby I need you to eat I know you haven’t eaten anything today.” Nicole nods and they start to eat their food. Nicole only ends up eating a few bites of her burger and a couple of fries even after Waverly tries to get the taller girl to eat more so they head back to Gus’ 

“Hey girls how was the hospital.” Nicole’s face drops “Go upstairs babe I’ll tell her.” Nicole nods and runs upstairs “We went to the hospital and Nicole said goodbye to her mom and after she finished her mom woke up so I ran out of the room and got a nurse when I left Nicole’s mom told Nic that her sister is alive then I came back into the room and the doctors tried to keep her alive but they couldn’t Nicole and her mom said they’re final goodbyes then she flatlined. Now Nic has to plan a funeral and has to worry about the whole undead sister situation” Waverly looks up at Gus to see her eyes are blown wide

“Hayley’s alive?” Waverly nods 

“Apparently Carol even gave Nicole her phone number and now Nicole is still trying to process today she's so upset her sister was the only one there for her and when she died she was heart broken and now she’s back it’s crazy Nicole lost her mom and got her sister back in the same day.” Gus takes Waverly’s hand and squeezes it to comfort her 

“Wow that is crazy just go upstairs and take care of your girl she needs you.” Waverly nods and walks back upstairs when she opens the door Nicole has her earbuds in and is listening to her music while staring at the ceiling Nicole looks over to Waverly and gestures her over so Waverly takes off her shoes before climbing onto the bed and curling into Nicole’s side “Thank you.” Nicole mutters and Waverly takes one of Nicole’s earbuds out “For what?” Nicole starts to trace patterns onto Waverly’s back “For being with me even through all the craziness.” Nicole says “Being your girlfriend makes it all worth it.” Waverly says then the door slams open 

“Haught Gus told me what happened!” Wynonna says and climbs onto the bed 

“Hey Wy why are you here?” Nicole asks 

“You’re my bestfriend and the whole back from the dead sister thing is crazy.” Nicole nods 

“Ya think?!” Nicole says sarcastically and Waverly shoots her a warning glare

“What are you going to do?” Wynonna asks 

“I’m going to call her but not just ready yet my mom said she’ll explain everything but it’s still crazy why would the only person I had before y’all leave me it just doesn’t make any sense.” Nicole says then Mercedes walks in 

“Hey Nicole how are you doing?” Mercedes asks in a sweet tone 

“I’ve been better looks like there’s going to be another redhead in our little family.” the youngest redhead says and Wynonna snickers 

“They’re multiplying we’ve got Haught, Cedes, Cj and now Nicole’s sister.” Wynonna jokes 

“Who’s Cj?” Mercedes asks 

“Wayhaught’s first child.” Wynonna says 

“We got a cat.” Waverly clears up “Oh got it.” Mercedes says. The four girls talk to try and distract Nicole from the craziness that is her current situation.

* * *

The following night Nicole and Waverly head back into the city and pick up Cj from Andi then they go back to the apartment as soon as they get back to their place Nicole drops onto the sofa and Calamity jumps onto Nicole’s stomach eliciting an groan from Nicole “Are you okay baby?” Waverly asks when she hears Nicole groan, and she almost squeals of cuteness when she sees her girlfriend laying on the sofa with Cj on her stomach “You two look comfy.” Waverly says “I think she likes me.” Nicole says and gestures to the sleeping cat on her chest “You two are adorable you better do this with our actual baby.” Nicole nods “Of course... I love you Wave.” Waverly bites her bottom lip “I love you too.” Waverly says and sits next to Nicole then puts on a movie for them to watch a little ways into the movie Nicole notices that Waverly is asleep so she gently puts Calamity on her bed then she picks up Waverly bridal style and carries her to their room. 

She gently lays Waverly down and grabs Waverly a pair of sweatpants and one of her hoodies that Waverly stole from her and places them at the end of the bed then she slides off Waverly’s pants and leaves a trail of kisses on the inside of her thighs before sliding the sweatpants on her girlfriend then she props Waverly up and lifts her shirt off of Waverly by grabbing the seam and slowly lifting it so she doesn’t wake the smaller girl. Nicole runs her fingers along Waverly’s abs and moves them to the smaller girls back and unhooks the bra that’s covering her girlfeiend's chest then she tosses the bra onto the ground and kisses Waverly’s breasts before sliding the hoodie onto Waverly’s torso and she moves Waverly back down to the pillow before removing her own clothes and changing into her highschool basketball shirt. Leaving her in an oversized shirt and a pair of boxers. The redhead gets into the bed next to Waverly then pulls the smaller girl’s back into her front. “Night Waves I love you.” Nicole says and kisses Waverly’s shoulder before drifting off to sleep.


	6. I missed you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole doesn't get a choice about her sister

The next morning Waverly wakes to a weight on her hips and small kisses going down her neck she realises her girlfriend is straddling her while kissing her neck so like any rational person she decides to see how far Nicole will go while she’s asleep. Waverly feels Nicole grab the hem of the hoodie she was somehow wearing, as soon as her hoodie is gone Nicole takes one of her nipples in her mouth rolling her tongue around it and gently biting down Waverly has to stop herself from moaning so Nicole can keep going. The redhead moves to the other nipple and does the exact same thing this time realising it with a pop. Nicole moves down her body while leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks until she reaches the hem of her sweatpants and she gently slides them off of the brunette’s legs taking her underwear with it. Nicole forces Waverly’s legs open and her tongue glides through Waverly’s center. The brunette takes in a sharp breath forgetting to hide it. “Morning Wave.” Nicole says and takes Waverly’s hardened bud in her mouth and sucking on it while flicking her tongue across it “ _ Fuck Nic _ ” Waverly moans the grabs a handful of Nicole’s hair and pusshes her head down to keep her head in the same place. 

There’s one thing that comes close to her love for Waverly and that’s watching the brunette squirm under her touch and she knows exactly how to make her squirm so she plunges two fingers into her and slowly pulls them out and repeats it causing Waverly to try and speed up by moving her hips but Nicole doesn’t let her. “ _ Baby I need you to go faster! _ ” Waverly begs but Nicole doesn’t give in just yet and she keeps her slow pace and sucks harder on Waverly’s soaked sex. After a few moments Nicole finally moves her fingers at a fast pace and curls them hitting just the right spot every time she pulls back. “ _ Just like that! Ugh Nic don’t stop! _ ” Nicole moves at a faster pace Nicole drops her mouth from Waverly’s clit and she moves back up Waverley’s body and as her earth shattering orgasm hits she sinks her teeth into Waverly’s shoulder. 

After Waverly’s high passes Nicole gets out of bed to make breakfast “Good morning to me.” Waverly mutters before getting out of bed and putting her hoodie back on and leaving her underwear off. She heads to the kitchen and sees her girlfriend cooking oatmeal so she wraps her arms around Nicole’s waist 

“Morning Wave how did you sleep?” Nicole asks with a smug smile 

“Great until I woke up to my girlfriend going down on me.” Nicole chuckles 

“What are you saying, that you didn’t enjoy it?” the taller girl asks sarcastically 

“Oh I most definitely did.” Waverly says 

“It did take you longer to wake up then I thought it would.” Nicole says 

“I was awake before you took off my hoodie but I wanted to see how far you’d go.” Nicole chuckles 

“You didn't have to pretend princess I would have done it no matter what.” Nicole says and grabs two bowls from the cabinet and serves their breakfast and puts it on the table then both girls sit down 

“Have you decided when you’re going to call your sister love?” Nicole groans 

“Can we go back to talking about sex?” Waverly rolls her eyes 

“No now answer my question.” Nicole sighs 

“No I haven’t decided yet it’s still really crazy.” Nicole says and takes a bite of her oatmeal 

“I get it Nic take your time but if you want to know you need to call her.” 

Nicole takes a deep breath “Yeah I know I just thought she was dead all these years I wrote so many songs about her dying and I cried for days her death is what started my self hate and depression that’s why I was with Shae for so long and now I find out she’s alive like you said everything is changing way to fast and I just want everything to stay still for one fucking minute.” Nicole says 

“I get it baby I think we need to take a day for ourselves so today we should stay home eat snacks cuddle and have  _ lots  _ of sex all day.” Waverly says 

“That sounds perfect Waves a day of incredibly amazing sex with my perfect girlfriend and cuddling with Cj that sounds like the bast day of my life.” Nicole says and Waverly chuckles 

“It really does babe now I think we should take a bath together.” Waverly says and Nicole quickly agrees by scooping Waverly into her arms bridal style and she squeals when her hoodie comes up 

“Waverly Earp are you not wearing underwear?!” Waverly shakes her head 

“Wow that is a very bold move of you gorgeous.” Nicole says and carries Waverly to their bedroom and puts her down 

“You can grab us clothes while I start our bath.” Nicole says and walks into their bathroom and runs hot water into their tub then let’s it fill up and then grabs one of Waverly’s bath bombs and drops it into the water letting the bath bomb dissolve into the water with a cascade of pink dye and rose petals. When Waverly walks into the bathroom and puts their clean clothes on the counter and hugs Nicole from behind 

“You put a bath bomb in?!” Nicole nods 

“Yeah I know you love bath bombs plus for some reason this type makes you really horny.” Nicole says and Waverly smacks her arm 

“That’s not not true.” Waverly says and gets quieter as she finishes the phrase 

“Aw it’s okay babe I definitely don’t mind princess.” Nicole says and wraps her arms around Waverly’s waist from the side. 

After their bath is ready Nicole and Waverly strip off all their clothes and the taller girl gets into the tub, pushing her back all the way against the tub so there’s enough room for Waverly. The brunette slides in between Nicole’s legs and the redhead starts to massage Waverly’s back and shoulders “Mmm that feels great baby.” Waverly moans and Nicole starts to push her hands deeper into Waverly’s back so the brunette movies farther into Nicole’s adding a new pressure onto Nicole’s center “ _ Fuck”  _ Nicole mutters “Can you move your hands lower?” Nicole nods and pushes her fingertips into the brunettes lower back “Mmm thank you baby.” 

Once they get out of their bath Nicole and Waverly put on their pajamas and get into bed a few minutes later Cj comes trotting into their bedroom and Nicole leans down to grab her and puts the cat in the middle of them 

“This is our first family day Nic!” Waverly says and Nicole shoots her a dimpled smile 

“Yeah it is and in about 10 years we will have at least one other Earp-Haught member in our bed.” Waverly nods 

“Yeah one out here and one in here.” Waverly says and points in between them then to her stomach 

“I can’t wait to start our family Waves before I met you I didn’t want kids or a family but now that I see what the other side looks like I could never not have kids with you” Nicole says as she scoots closer to Waverly 

“I can’t either after college I will go back to Purgatory and start working on the homestead while you start the academy all of this waiting will be worth it I promise and I felt the same way with Chump god I didn’t even want to be with him but not very many people in Purgatory wanted to date an Earp.” Nicole grabs Waverly’s hand and lays a light kiss on her knuckles 

“I know baby I know but I don’t care that you’re an Earp because all I see is the incredible woman you are.”

After hours of movies, tv, sex and cudles Nicole and Waverly finally decide to emerge from their room and order chinese “It’ll be here any minute.” Nicole says and sits next to Waverly on the sofa a few seconds later there’s a knock on the door so Nicole gets up and opens the door to see a tall redhead about the same height as Nicole holding s few bags “Hayley?” Hayley opens her arms for a hug “I missed you Cole!” Nicole helps Hayley with her bags and drops them next to the door “What is happening.” Nicole mutters and Waverly gets up from the couch and walks over 

“Hayley this is my girlfriend Waverly, Waverly this is my sister Hayley.” Waverly and Hayley shake hands 

“Hayley how did you know I lived here?” Nicole says and sits on their sofa 

“Well about a month ago mom emailed me after three years of radio silence and she told me that she wanted to tell you the truth about me but what confused me was she didn’t want to tell you unless she was dying and apparently she was considering she died.” Nicole stops her 

“Do you think she knew Eric was going to do something stupid?” Hayley nods 

“I think so but I can’t say so for sure after a few weeks of talking back and forth she gave me your address in case I wanted to visit you.” Nicole tries to process everything she’s being told but it’s all so crazy her brain is just letting it go 

“So why did you fake your death?” Waverly asks 

“Well the person that crashed into me was one of Bobo del Ray’s Texas lackeys. That night I was working my pizza delivery job after picking up a shift from my friend Jason which I guess owed Bobo money so he was going to kill him that night he ordered a pizza and he was supposed to hit Jason but since I picked up his shift he got me it was a miracle I survived so mom gave me money and packed me a bag and sent me to Vancouver just in case he tried again but when they caught him he told them he wasn’t supposed to hurt me but since you already thought I was dead and it circulated all over town mom didn’t let me come back home even though I really wanted to so when mom gave me your address I sold my apartment and most of my stuff and quit my job so I could see you but it took weeks but now I’m here and I still can’t believe I didn’t get to see you grow up.” Waverly puts her hand on Nicole’s shoulder 

“Do you need water, baby?” Nicole nods and Waverly offers Hayley and brings back three glasses of water. As soon as Nicole gets her water she downs half of it 

“Wow that’s a lot to take in.” Nicole says “Do you need to go lay down?” Nicole hesitates for a moment before getting up and going to their bedroom. 

“Cole looks good, thank you for taking care of her for the last three years. I doubt my mom did much.” Waverly shakes her head 

“Yeah she tried to have Nicole hide the fact we were in a relationship so her boyfriend wouldn’t leave her.” the redhead scoffs 

“I’m not surprised moms never worried about us more than her fling of the week, so tell me how has Cole been doing in school?” Waverly smiles 

“She’s been great, she got saludetorian in high school now she’s taking criminology so she has more experience for the academy and now she's on the softball team at our college.” Hayley smiles 

“I’m glad I remember when she was a kid she always dreamed of being a cop even when every little girl wanted to be princesses and nurses. She was always brave and different. That's what I love about her.” Waverly smiles and nods 

“Yeah that’s one of the things I love about her too.” Hayley smiles 

“So tell me about you and my sister, how did you meet and how long you’ve been dating stuff like that.” Waverly smiles and gushes about her and Nicole and their entire relationship from their meeting to their first date and all the promises they made. 

Whenever Waverly talks about her and Nicole she feel butterflies flutter in her stomach and her smile shines as bright as the sun no one else could make Waverly feel the way Nicole does she fell fast and hard for the redhead but she would never regret any decision she made that led her to the love of her life. Just being with Nicole makes her more happy and confident than she previously was when she was with Champ or even before Champ. Before Nicole all she ever was was Champs girlfriend that’s all anyone ever saw but when she broke up with Champ people finally started to notice she was more than Champs girl she was her own person and Nicole only helped her flaunt who she is. 

“I’m glad my sister found someone who really cares about her. She only deserves the best and you Waverly Earp are great for my Cole.” Hayley says while holding Waverly’s hand 

“Thank you she’s been through a lot and all I want is for her to be happy.” Nicole slowly emerges from their room and sits next to her girlfriend 

“Are you trying to steal my girlfriend Lee?” Hayley scoffs 

“No you know I’m more of a blonde girl.” Hayley says and Wynonna barges in 

“Whoa you look like Haught shit!” Wynonna says pointing to Hayley 

“Uh Wyn this is my sister Hayley.” Nicole says and the older Earp looks at Nicole questioningly 

“I thought you didn’t call your sister yet.” Nicole, Waverly and Hayley explain everything to Wynonna even the accident and how Nicole’s mom kept them apart 

“I’m hurt my best friend didn’t tell me her sister showed up.” Nicole rolls her eyes 

“Shush Wynonna she just got here and when did you get a key for our place?” Nicole asks 

“I stole Waverly’s key ring and made a copy of it so I can bother you whenever I want.” Wynonna says smugly 

“Have you not learned your lesson from walking in on us multiple times?” Waverly asks 

“Well I don’t expect you two to have sex in the kitchen and the living room.” Hayley laughs

“Were Haughts sex in random places is what we do.” Waverly smiles at the interaction between hers and her girlfriends siblings. 

“God, now I have to deal with two Nicole’s!” Wynonna says exhaustedly 

“Not really Hayley is more like you Wyn.” Nicole corrects and the oldest Earp rolls her eyes 

“Can I stay here tonight? Cedes’ creep of a brother is staying at our place and he keeps asking about Waves and it’s freaking me out.” Nicole's face contorts into disgust 

“Why does Tucker think you’re going to marry him?” Nicole asks 

“I have no idea!” Waverly exclaims

\--- 

“Hayley let’s take your bags to the extra room.” Nicole says and the Haught sisters set up the guest room while Waverly sets up a bed on the sofa for Wynonna 

“So how did Haught take everything?” Waverly winces 

“Not very well but she’s better now all of this is just so crazy I don’t know what I would do if Willa showed up again I wonder if she would still be as mean as she was.” Waverlly says while fluffing the pillow 

“Yeah it would probably be like old times including her unnecessary hatred for you.” Wynonna says 

“I don’t think I want it to be like old times. Do you remember when she threw my teddy bear on to the thin ice so I would fall in?” Wynonna groans 

“I can’t believe she did that. I remember having to go get you. I wasn’t in that water nearly as long as you but that shit was freezing.” Wynonna says. 

Nicole and Waverly split their food with their sisters then head to bed. 

“I can’t believe my sister is here Wave!” Nicole says and gets into bed while Waverly puts up her hair in a messy bun 

“I know it’s weird I didn’t think I would meet any more of your family.” Waverly gets into bed and lays her head on Nicole’s chest 

“I didn’t think you would either babe my sister and Wynonna could cause a lot of damage together.” Waverly groans 

“I hope not we have classes to attend.” Nicole kisses the top of Waverly’s head and they say their goodnight before going to bed or at least trying to.


	7. First day back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day with Hayley back in Nicole's life.

The next morning Hayley gets tired of waiting for everyone to wake up so she decides to bother everyone. Hayley hits Wynonna in the face with a pillow “What the hell!” Wynonna says sleepily “Lets go mess with our sisters!” Wynonna agrees and gets two pans from the kitchen and slowly opens the door to the other girls bedroom. Hayley pulls out her phone and hits record while Wynonna slowly gets closer to the sleeping pair and bangs the pan together as hard as possible. Nicole and Waverly jump up and out of bed with their heart beating out of their chests.

“Dammit! I knew you two would do something!” Nicole says angrily 

“Aw Haught knows us too well!” Wynonna says and Nicole stomps into the kitchen and starts breakfast 

“What the hell was that for?!” Waverly asks 

“We wanted to mess with the lesbian moms of our group.” Waverly rolls her eyes 

“Well get out I have to get ready for class!” Hayley and Wynonna make their way into the kitchen 

“Morning Haught.” the brunette says in a cheery voice 

“Oh shut up! Fuck were out of milk Wynonna can you go pick up doughnuts?” Wynonna nods 

“Hayley do you want to go with me?” 

Hayley agrees and Nicole goes into their bathroom and slips out of her clothes and gets into the shower with Waverly. Waverly doesn’t notice the shower door open and jumps when she feels arms wrap around her until she sees the familiar flash of red in the corner of her eye “Hey you.” Waverly says “Hey yourself Wynonna and Hayley just left to get doughnuts that means we have some time to ourselves.” Nicole says with a wiggle in her eyebrows “Really?” Waverly asks “Yeah.” Nicole says and pushes the smaller girl against the back of the wall “Well I guess we should make the most of it.” Waverly says while tracing Nicole’s collar bone.

\---

When Wynonna and Hayley get back with the doughnuts they go straight to the apartment and put the Doughnuts in the kitchen “ _ God Nic don’t stop! _ ” Wynonna groans and goes through the drawers in the kitchen and pulls out earplugs and hands a set to Hayley the redhead takes the ear plugs and immediately slides the ear plugs in

“Does this happen a lot?” Wynonna nods 

“I lived with them in my aunts house for a year every single night I had to listen to them fuck so I bought ear plugs and noise cancelling headphones and I keep some here just in case this happens.” A few minutes later Nicole and Waverly finally emerge from their rooms with large smiles on their face 

“Your after sex glow really works Cole.” Hayley quips and Nicole rolls her eyes with a groan 

“Shut up! Can we finally eat? I have softball practice today.” Wynonna chuckles 

“From the sound of it you  _ were _ eating!” Waverly smacks her sister's arm 

“Let’s just eat.” Waverly says and the four girls dig into the box of doughnuts the older siblings bought. 

After breakfast Nicole and Waverly get ready for their classes and softball practice then they head to school and go their separate ways. “Yo Nicole is everything alright?” Andi asks while Nicole is doing her stretches “Yeah I’ll explain after practice it’s just a lot and it sounds really crazy.” Andi drops her bag on the ground then starts practice.

Meanwhile back at the Earp-Haught apartment Wynonna and Hayley decide they should pay a visit to Nicole during practice and drive over to the school in Wynonna’s truck “She's going to hate us!” Wynonna shrugs as they make their way across the bleachers “Oh well it’ll be worth it when we see how mad she gets.” Wynonna says and she takes a seat in the bleachers next to the field 

“Yo Haughty with a body!” Wynonna yells at Nicole who turns around and runs towards the bleachers 

“What the hell are you two doing here?!” Nicole asks 

“We wanted to bother you!” Nicole groans 

“Wyn I’m going to tell Cedes you were watching me during practice and I’ll make sure to add the little detail that I’m not wearing a shirt.” Nicole says with a smirk 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Nicole clicks her tongue 

“I really would.” Nicole jogs back to the team before returning to drills 

“Why are you bothering my girlfriend?” Waverly asks while walking over to the older siblings 

“Because I was forced away from her for years so I’m cashing in on all the times I should have messed with her and I have no idea why Wynonna came with me.” Hayley says 

“I wanted to mess with my bestfriend/future sister in law because I haven’t been able to mess with you since summer.” Wynonna says 

“You two together are going to end up killing us.” Waverly mutters and the older siblings fist bump 

“You’re damn right we are.” Wynonna mutters 

Once practice is over Nicole walks up behind Waverly and grabs her by the hips and pulls her up and into her own body 

“Jesus Nic you scared me!” Waverly says and accentuates every word with a smack on the arm to her girlfriend 

“Aw I’m sorry let me make it up to you.” Nicole says in a sultry tone 

“How would you make it up to me?” Waverly asks while fidgeting with Nicole’s shirt. The redhead leans into Waverly’s ear and says something that makes the smaller girl bush and go weak in the knees causing her to lose balance so Nicole catches her 

“Whoa let’s go eat dinner I’m starving.” Wynonna points to Nicole 

“I agree with Haughty.” Wynonna says and pushes the others towards the parking lot Waverly and Nicole get into Nicole’s car while the older siblings take Hayleys car but before they leave Nicole introduces her sister to Andi and explains everything. 

On the way to the restaurant Nicole and Waverly are talking about the dynamic duo that is their siblings “When is Wyn leaving don’t get me wrong I love her but her plus my sister it’s too much!” Nicole says 

“I get it but Tucker is going to be in town till Wednesday so we are stuck with them for now.” Nicole groans 

“Ugh and I have a feeling that my sister’s going to be with us for a while.” Waverly rests her hand on top of Nicole’s hand which is resting on the gear shift 

“It’s fine I’m glad that she’s back I remember how much your eyes lit up when you talked about her I think it would be a good idea for you to get to know her now especially since you both have changed so much I know that when you’re older you will look back at this and will be so happy that you got your sister back in your life.” Waverly says 

“Yeah I guess you’re right but if my sister is going to live with us we need to get her an actual bed and move the desk into the living room so you still have your workplace.” Waverly moves her hand to Nicole’s bicep and squeezes it 

“You’re right babe but we can get rid of the desk. I can always work in the library.” Nicole shakes her head 

“Nope, I want you to have a place at home so you never have to go to the library late at night by yourself. It will just make me feel ten times better knowing you’re home and safe.” 

All Nicole wants is for Waverly to be safe, happy and comfortable Waverly can’t help but think ‘How are you this perfect and how can I call you mine?’ 

“Okay I understand but then we might have to move Cj’s stuff to the kitchen since that’s the only place with enough room for the desk.” Waverly says 

“That sounds good babe and out of the love in our hearts we should get her some noise cancelling headphones. I love my sister but I’m not giving up sex for her.” Waverly chuckles 

“You’re like a horny teenage boy.” Nicole scoffs 

“You are just as horny as I am and you know it you have jumped me more times than I can count.” Waverly shrugs 

“Of course I did you used to work out at the foot of our bed without your shirt seeing you with sweat running down your muscles really turns me on. Why do you think I go to all your practices instead of going home?” Nicole shrugs 

“Because you love me and want to support me.” Nicole says 

“I do support you by going to all your games and giving you amazing massages after.” Nicole hums 

“Those do feel great especially after a long game.” Nicole pulls into the parking lot of the burger restaurant they decided to meet at when they get inside Nicole and Waverly grab a booth for them and their sisters 

“How did we beat them here?” Nicole asks as she slides into the both next to Waverly 

“I have no idea.” Both Waverly and Nicole know that Wynonna is never late to dinner no matter what even if she leaves last she is always on time. 

“What the hell took so long?!” Waverly asks when she sees Hayley and Wynonna walking up to the table 

“Your ex-boy-man decided to wait at your girl's sister’s car because he thought she was Nicole’s side piece and he still wants to be with Waves.” Nicole scoffs 

“Yeah like I would cheat on Waverly especially with someone who looks just like me.” Nicole says sarcastically 

“Why did you date that idiot you’re way out of his league?” Hayley asks 

“I was pushed into the head cheerleader quarterback stereotype.” Waverly says 

“You were a cheerleader. I bet Cole enjoyed that.” Nicole shoots a glare at her sister and Waverly laughs 

“You should’ve seen the way she stared at Waves whenever she performed her jaw was practically on the floor.” Wynonna says 

“Alright that’s enough making fun of me.” Nicole pouts and Waverly kisses her cheek 

“Why Cole, you've always liked cheerleaders. I remember when my friend Carrie would come over in uniform, you were always staring at her with drool dripping down your face.” the table erupts into laughter. Waverly looks up at her girlfriend who has a pout on her face 

“Aw I’m sorry babe I’ll make it up to you later.” Waverly says in a sultry tone 

“Oh what would that be?” Nicole asks 

“I don’t know, maybe you could tell me  _ daddy _ .” Nicole’s eyes widened then her lips turned up into a sly smile while gags came across the table from their siblings 

“I don’t want to hear that tonight I’ll be sleeping in the extra room with you tonight.” Wynonna says and gestures to Hayley 

“That’s fine I wouldn’t want to hear that either.” Waverly shoots her sister a mischievous grin

“Since when have you been open with sex?” Wynonna asks 

“Since Nicole is so good at it.” Waverly says with a dopey grin 

“She’s not lying.” Nicole says 

“This is not how close I thought we would still be.” Hayley says in a disgusted tone. 

Even though Nicole's sister has been gone for years their dynamic hasn’t changed they’re still really open with each other probably way more than most siblings should be after being seperated for years

“Oh well at least I’m getting some.” Nicole says and their waitress walks up to them and takes their order while flirting with Hayley 

“Looks like I might get some too.” Hayley says when the waitress is out of earshot 

“Tomorrow we will get you an actual bed instead of the pull out.” Nicole says 

“Good I appreciate having a place to sleep but that thing is really stiff.” Hayley jokes then Waverly’s phone goes off when she sees Gus’ caller ID she immediately answers

“Hey Gus!” Waverly greets

“Hello sweetheart is your girlfriend there with you?” Nicole asks

“Yeah let me put the phone on speaker.” Waverly sets the phone down on the table 

“I wanted to make sure you two will be making it out here for thanksgiving.” as soon as the holidays name leaves her mouth Nicole notices her sister tense up

“Um yeah I guess but could Nic’s sister come back with us?” Waverly shoots Hayley a smile 

“Of course she can. Any family of Nicole’s is a family of mine.” 

“Alright Gus sounds good but we’re at dinner right now so we’ll talk to you later.”

After Gus and Waverly hang up Nicole reaches over to her sister and grabs her hand “Hey I remember how horrible holidays were with mom but with the Earps it’s absolutely amazing it feels like an actual family Gus has taken better care of me than mom has I promise it will be fine.” Hayley gives her sister a small smile 

“Are you sure? Even after I left, holidays were always the same.” Nicole nods 

“Of course I always feel at home there and I guarantee you will too plus Gus is going to be your family soon anyway.” she says and smiles at Waverly who then shoots a smile back 

“Okay I trust you but you remember how it was we haven’t had a real holiday since dad died holidays still aren’t the easiest for me.” Nicole lightly squeezes Hayleys hand 

“I get it I was the same way until I started spending the holidays with Waverly, Wynonna and Gus just trust me.” Nicole says with a smile 

“Haught shit when’s your first game Cedes wants to go.” Wynonna says to break tension 

“Friday why does she want to go?” Wynonna shrugs and takes a sip of her drink 

“She wants to support the people in our little family and you’re in our little family.” Ever since Waverly and Wynonna were kids there never was people who cared about them so they naturally gravitated to other misfits like Dolls, Doc and Mercedes 

“Okay that means I need to save six seats then.” Waverly says 

“Why are you all going?” Nicole asks 

“Because we love you, you big baby.” Waverly says 

“No pictures Wave I know you.” Waverly has always been one to take pictures of every occasion no matter how small 

“Ugh you’re no fun.” Waverly pouts.

Although none of them want to, they discuss the plans for Carol’s funeral. Nicole and Hayley never really thought of their mom as a great parent figure but they do still want to make sure she has a nice funeral.


	8. Her first game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has her first game and we learn a bit more about Nicole's backstory.

The day of Nicole’s first game Waverly made sure that the redhead had a healthy breakfast and a good dinner the night before she also triple checked with everyone that was going to the game that they were still going so she could save the exact amount of seats needed in the bleachers. “What car are we taking?” Hayley asks “My jeep I guess.” Over the last week Waverly and Hayley have gotten to know each other a lot better one thing that she noticed was that Nicole was right. She was very similar to Wynonna. It felt like she was still living with her again it was  _ very _ surreal. 

When Waverly and Hayley get to the game they make sure to save seats for everyone else in the stand as soon as they get situated Waverly sees Rosita on the other side of the stands at the game 

“Shit.” Waverly mutters 

“What wrong?” Hayley asks 

“That girl over there…” Waverly points out Rosita to Hayley “She tried to break up me and Nic so she could sleep with me in Purgatory a few weeks ago we ran into her at a cafe while we were on a date and apparently she goes to the community college out here.” Hayley notices Rosita making her way over to them 

“Put your ring on your ring finger.” Hayley says 

“Why?” Waverly asks 

“Just trust me.” Waverly does what Hayley says and switches her ring placement 

“Hey Waverly!” Rosita greets 

“Rosita.” the brunette says distantly 

“Are you and Nicole still together because if you're not I thought maybe we could go out sometime.” Waverly rolls her eyes 

“Well if you paid attention you would see an engagement ring on my future sister in laws finger.” Rosita stares at Hayley then scoffs and turns her attention to Waverly 

“Why did you two get engaged you could do so much better.” Rosita wiggles her eyebrows Waverly feels anger rise in her chest but she can’t hold in her anger so she finally explodes and let’s the ‘nicest person in Purgatory’ facade disapeer

“What do you really think you’re better than Nicole because I remember when we were friends you only cared about yourself and Nicole is the most selfless person I know so if you don’t mind I want to watch my  _ fiance _ play in peace.” Waverly says angrily then Rosita scoffs and storms off. Hayley wraps Waverly in a tight hug 

“Thank you for standing up for my sister.” Waverly waves her off 

“She’s my girlfriend of course I’m going to stand up for her plus you helped the ring idea was really smart we had to do the same thing when we went to the hospital.” Waverly says 

“Still some people don’t even stand up for somebody even if they’re dating them you’re good for Nicole.” Hayley says. 

After a few minutes the rest of their group gets to the stands, as soon as Wynonna sees Rosita she wants to rip her face off she tries to go after her but Waverly has to pull her down “Don’t Wyn we dealt with her earlier.” Wynonna glares at Rosita one more time before sitting down 

“What happened earlier?” Wynonna asks 

“That bitch decided to make a move on your sister again and insult my sister at the same time.” Wynonna tries to stand up again but this time Mercedes pulls her down. 

“Don’t babe.” Mercedes says 

“Why not? She keeps bothering my sister and best friend I’m tired of it.” Wynonna says 

“It’s okay Wyn if she wants to keep trying she can but it will be pointless because no matter what she tries I will never go out with her because I’m in love with Nic, so don’t bother with Rosita she’s definitely not worth it.” Waverly says the last part with a scowl 

“I guess you’re right.” Wynonna says and shoots another glare in Rosita's direction before focusing on the game in front of her that’s about to start. 

“Hey Nedley’s here.” Wynonna says and everyone turns in the direction of where the sheriff is 

“What are you doing here Nedley?” Wynonna asks 

“I want to watch Nicole’s first game. She is going to be one of my deputies soon enough.” he says in his usual gruff voice

“Nedley you wouldn’t do this for any of your other deputies.” The sheriff ignores Wynonna’s comment and Waverly changes the subject 

“Nedley this is Nicole’s sister Hayley.” Waverly says and gestures to the oldest Haught and the two introduce themselves . Everyone patiently waits for Nicole’s game to start when the game starts Waverly tries to understand the mechanics of the game but she can’t and doesn’t care because all she wants is to support Nicole. 

Eventually the game ended with Calgary in a 3 point lead. Waverly and Hayley head to the locker room while everyone else goes back to hers and Nicole’s apartment and order a pizza “Hey babe.” Waverly says when she sees Nicole leaving “Hey baby.” Nicole picks up Waverly into a hug “You did great Cole!” Hayley gives her sister a quick hug “Can we please go? I need a shower and food.” The three head back to the apartment where everyone else is and when they head inside Nicole goes directly to the shower while Waverly and Hayley grab food from the kitchen 

“You got me soy cheese right?” Waverly asks and Wynonna scoffs 

“Of course we aren’t stupid.” after Waverly finishes her food she heads into her bathroom where Nicole is still taking a shower 

“Hey Nic are you almost done? You need to eat.” Nicole groans 

“I’m so sore baby can you give me a massage tonight?” Nicole asks 

“Of course now hurry up so you can eat, everyone is still here and wants to spend time with you before it gets too late.” as Waverly says that Nicole steps out of the shower 

“I’ll be out in a minute now go and spend time with our friends.” Waverly gives Nicole a peck on the lips before going back into their bedroom and changing into some yoga pants and one of Nicole’s softball hoodies before going into the living room and sitting next to Wynonna 

“How was your quickie baby girl?” Wynonna asks and Waverly responds by digging her elbow into her sister’s side 

“We did not have a quickie there is no such thing for us.” Wynonna gags beside her then Nicole walks out and takes a seat next to Waverly. 

“Do you want me to get you some pizza Nic?” Nicole nods and Waverly gets Nicole two slices of pizza and a blue gatorade 

“You’re the best!” Nicole says and grabs the food from Waverly, when she takes a bite she lets out a small moan 

“Did you eat lunch?” Nicole shakes her head 

“Nic you need to eat lunch on game days.” Waverly says 

“Okay mom.” Nicole says sarcastically 

“Speaking of parents Nedley was at the game today I guess he’s really stepping into the father role.” Nicole shakes her head 

“He’s not my dad.” Nicole says 

“He adopted you so you could move back to Purgatory to be with Waves the old man cares about you.” Nicole shrugs 

“I guess you're right.” Waverly steals one of Nicole’s crusts on her plate 

“Hey!” Waverly shoots Nicole an innocent smile 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Nicole says 

“Damn right I am.” Nicole chuckles. All Nicole can think is _I am so lucky to be able to call her my girlfriend._

“What do you want to do for our anniversary?” Nicole asks 

I just want to spend the day with you. That's all that’s important. I don’t even care if we stay in bed all day.” Nicole nods 

“I think I have an idea then.” Waverly looks at Nicole expectantly 

“I’m not going to tell you it’s still going to be a surprise.” Waverly pouts 

“Yo lovebirds sorry to pop your bubble but Gus wants us to have a family dinner tomorrow and told me to tell you since she couldn’t make it today.” Nicole nods 

“Sounds good we’ll be there.” Nicole drops her arm on Waverly's shoulder and the brunette cuddles into Nicole’s side. 

The rest of the night the dysfunctional family talks and argues all night, once everyone is gone Waverly and Nicole retreat to their room for the rest of the day. As soon as Nicole and Waverly get to their room Waverly gives Nicole a massage before laying her head on the redheads chest 

“I’m really glad that everyone was there today.” Nicole says and traces patterns absentmindedly on the brunettes back 

“I am too and I can’t wait to go to everyone of your games for the rest of college.” Nicole chuckles 

“You know you don’t have to go to everyone right?” Waverly nods 

“Of course I know but I want to I love supporting you Nic especially since you helped me realize I can do so much more than I thought I could I don’t know where I would be without you babe and that’s super scary to think if I never would have met you I would probably still be working at Shorty's.” Nicole has no idea why Waverly doesn’t notice how amazing she is and from the day she met the brunette she vowed to make sure she knew how great she is no matter what 

“Waves I’m sure you would have figured it out eventually it might not have been as quick but I guarantee that you would still be just as amazing with or without me.” Waverly looks up at Nicole 

“I prefer to be with you.” Nicole smiles down at her girlfriend 

“So do I. I couldn’t live without you if I tried and I know one hundred fucking percent I wouldn’t be a functioning person without you.” Waverly shifts her body to straddle her girlfriend then she leans down and presses a kiss to her girlfriends mouth 

“I couldn’t survive either babe.” Nicole notices her girlfriend contemplating something 

“What are you thinking about babe?” Nicole asks while she rests her hands on Waverly’s thighs, tracing patterns on her skin with her thumbs. 

“What happened to your dad? You've never talked about him before.” Nicole takes in a deep breath 

“He was an amazing dad he was the one that signed me up for basketball and softball when I was a kid everyday he would practice with me that’s why I’m so good but when I was seven he died while he was on duty…” Waverly cuts her off 

“He was a cop?” Nicole nods 

“yeah he was. He's one of the reasons I want to be a cop, but anyway he was trying to stop an armed robbery but he didn’t realize there was three robbers instead of two so he went in alone instead of waiting for backup as soon as he stepped foot in the bank he was able to stop the first two while the third was already at the vault while he was un-tying the hostages the other guy came up behind and shot him. Backup came in as he got shot one of the other officers did CPR the whole ride to the hospital but the doctors couldn’t save him the bullet shattered his spine and the pieces punctured his lungs they couldn’t fix it and he died on the operating table.” Waverly leans in and hugs Nicole 

“I’m so sorry baby.” Waverly says 

“It was a long time ago it's fine but I really do miss him.” Waverly wipes a tear that falls down Nicole’s cheek 

“I’m glad you told me Nic.” Nicole nods 

“So am I Waves can we go to sleep I’m tired from the game.” Waverly nods and settles next to Nicole. The redhead flips Waverly onto her side so she can spoon the smaller girl “Goodnight Waves I love you.” Nicole punctuates her sentence with a light kiss on the shoulder “Night Nic I love you too.”

The light from their window peers into their room directly in Waverly’s face the brunette slips out of her girlfriends arms and walks into the kitchen and pulls out ingredients for vegan omelettes and makes Nicole breakfast and coffee. Waverly goes into her bedroom and sets the plate and coffee on the nightstand. Waverly gently climbs on the bed and kisses Nicole’s neck over and over again until Nicole wakes up 

“Morning Waves.” Nicole says in a groggy voice 

“Morning Nic I made you breakfast.” Waverly hands Nicole the food and coffee from the nightstand 

“This looks amazing Waves.” Waverly gives Nicole a kiss on the cheek while the redhead takes a bite of her omelette 

“I’m gonna get in the shower Nic can you feed Cj when you’re done?” Nicole nods 

“Of course Waves now go get in the shower so we can head to Purgatory. I want to show Hayley around and stop by the cop shop so I can thank Nedley for going to my game.” Waverly kisses Nicole cheek one more time before getting in the shower. After Nicole finishes her breakfast she cleans her plate then feeds Cj. 

“Morning Cole.” Nicole’s sister says and sits on the counter 

“Morning Hayley you need to get ready to go to Purgatory Gus wants us to have a family dinner.” Nicole says while putting Cj’s food up 

“But I’m not family.” Nicole laughs 

“I know you haven’t met Gus yet but she would tell you you’re family even before me and Waverly were dating and we were still just friends she still called me family trust me you’ll love it there.” Hayley sighs 

“Are you sure I can go Nic I don’t want to intrude.” Nicole walks over to her sister and puts her hand on her shoulder 

“It’ll be fine I promise now go get ready.” Hayley laughs 

“I miss when I was the smart one.” Nicole chuckles 

“You were never the smart one, the tall one yes but not anymore.” the older Haught smacks her sister's arm 

“Wow Nicky got mean.” Hayley says before going back to her room. Nicole decides to change into a black bomber jacket over a tight blue long sleeve shirt, black ripped skinny jeans and some black slip on vans. 

“Damn Nic could you dress anymore gay?” Waverly asks sarcastically from the bathroom doorway 

“Oh shut up you know you love it.” Nicole says while walking over to her girlfriend 

“I really do now move I need to change.” Waverly pushes Nicole out of the way and grabs a black tank top, one of Nicole’s flannels and a pair of black skinny jeans plus a pair of blue converse and puts them on 

“You look beautiful Waves and I’m not just saying that because you’re wearing my flannel.” Nicole says and rests her hands on Waverly’s hips 

“Oh shush. Let’s go get your sister so we can leave.” Waverly sits in the living room while she waits for Nicole and Hayley 

“Waves can we take your jeep my camaro needs its oil changed?” 

“Yeah lets go.” the three women climb into Waverly’s cherry red jeep and drive to Purgatory. The drive to Purgatory is filled with laughter and chatting between the three girls. Once they get to the Mcready house Waverly parks in the driveway then they all get out of the car while they’re walking up to the door Nicole grabs her sisters hand 

“It’ll be fine I promise.” Nicole smiles at her before dropping her hand and wrapping an arm around Waverly’s waist. Nicole brings her hands up to the door and knocks on the other side of the door Nicole can hear shuffling noises before the door swings open 

“I’m glad you could make it girls.” Gus says with a smile 

“Gus this is my sister Hayley.” Nicole says and gestures to her sister 

“Hello Hayley it’s nice to meet you.” Gus holds out her hand to Hayley and the redhead accepts 

“It’s nice to meet you too Gus.” The four walk into the house and Gus ushers them to the table where Doc, Dolls, Mercedes, Wynonna, Jeremy and Robin are already seated. The table greets one and other and falls into conversation 

“Do I need to remind you of the time you were staring at  _ my _ girlfriend while she was mowing the lawn  _ without _ a shirt.” Waverly says to her sister 

“You did what?!” Mercedes says shockingly and whips her head to her girlfriend 

“I did no such thing.” Wynonna puts her hand on her chest defensively 

“And I quote “ Damn Waves if you weren't with Nicole and me with Mercedes I would jump your girl right now.” you said that as soon as you came down stairs.” Waverly says and takes a sip of her tea 

“Okay that’s enough!” Nicole says and tries to calm down Mercedes 

“Cedes calm down it’s not like she tried and we all know if she did she would not be alive right now.” Waverly smacks Nicole’s arms 

“That’s not true!” Nicole scoffs 

“Baby I love you but when you met the cashier that gave me her number you wanted to rip her head off.” Waverly crosses her arms and pouts 

“That’s not true.” Nicole kisses Waverly’s temple 

“It’s fine baby jealous Waverly is adorable.” Nicole says 

“Wait what happened?” Dolls asks 

“Well…”

...

_ “We need some more tea leaves too, Nic.” Waverly says while crossing an item off of her list “Okay let’s get them and check out.” Nicole and Waverly walk over to the tea aisle and grab a few containers of Waverly’s favorite tea leaves “Do you need that many containers Waves.” Waverly nods “Yes I want to make sure I always have some now let’s check out and go home.” The two girls walk over to one of the aisles as soon as Nicole looks at the cashier she immediately recognizes her “Okay baby I should warn you that this casheir is the one who tried to give me her phone number.” the brunette whips her head to Nicole  _

_ “What! I’m going to kill her!” Waverly scream whispers and Nicole turns Waverly to face her  _

_ “Waves calm down I love and want you and only you.” Waverly glances in the cashier's direction  _

_ “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to kill her for flirting with you and giving you her number when you told her you had a girlfriend.” Nicole lays a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead  _

_ “It’s fine baby you’re with me now so if she tries to flirt with me then you can kill her but not really it would look bad if my future wife killed someone while I was training to be a cop.” Waverly chuckles and they move to the front of the line the girl rings up all their food and they pay for it while they wait for the receipt to print the cashier looks up to Nicole  _

_ “You never called me.” Nicole nods  _

_ “Yep I don’t think my girlfriend would appreciate it that much right Waves?” Waverly looks at the cashier directly in the eye  _

_ “You are definitely correct baby.” Nicole pulls Waverly closer into her side and the other girl immediately drops her attention to the receipt in embarrassment after it finishes printing Nicole and Waverly leave the store. _

-

“Wow Waves your really fucking petty!” Wynonna says 

“Well I don’t like girls flirting with my Nicole.” the redhead wraps her arms around the brunette’s shoulder and rubs her hand up and down her upper arm 

“I flirt with NIcole all the time.” Wynonna says 

“Well A: You’re in a relationship B: You’re best friends and you’ve been flirting with Nicole since you met C: You’re my sister and we both know I can handle a shotgun just as well as you can.” Waverly says with a sly smile. 

Nicole looks down at her girlfriend and admires how amazing the girl is sitting next to her the redhead can’t wait for the day she gets down on one knee to slip the perfect ring on her finger with a guarantee of being together forever no matter what “Dinner’s ready!” Gus calls from the kitchen and everyone gets up and grabs their food and sits back down at the table. Dinner ends up going without a hitch even by the end of dinner Hayley starts to become more comfortable around everyone she hasn’t met already. 

After dinner Nicole and Waverly head to the cop shop to pay a visit to Nedley. When the girls walk in the station Nedley’s newest recruit, Lonnie, is manning the front desk 

“How can I help you girls?” he says with a smile 

“We need to see sheriff Nedley.” Nicole says 

“Can I have your names?” he asks and Nicole gives him their names and he asks Nedley if he has time to see them. Nedley has him send them in. 

“Hi Nedley.” Nicole says 

“To what do I owe this visit?” Nedley says 

“We were in town and I wanted to thank you for coming to my game yesterday.” Nedley waves Nicole off 

“Please Nicole no need to thank me you're like a daughter to me I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Waverly squeezes Nicole’s hand 

“Thank you Nedley you're the closest person I’ve had for a father figure since my dad and it means a lot to me how much you care about me. I don’t think I ever got to thank you for helping me get back here again when my mom tried to make me move.” Nicole says 

“It’s no problem Nicole you make Waverly happy, keep Wynonna out of too much trouble and are going to make one hell of a deputy you don’t need to thank me Haught just promise me that you’ll be back here after you graduate from the academy.” Nedley says 

“I promise sir me and Waves already have plans to move back here.” Nicole says and smiles 

“Good I need someone for when I retire and you’re my best option and I know that for sure.” Nedley says 

“W-what really?!” Nicole asks excitedly 

“Of course kid don’t think I haven’t heard how well you protect the people you love and I know you could do that for the rest of Purgatory.” After Nicole and Waverly finish talking to Nedley they head out to the jeep 

“Wow Wave Nedley wants me to take over for him.” Nicole says with her head in her hands 

“Yeah I heard baby that’s amazing!” Waverly says and takes Nicole's hand then the redhead looks up at her 

“Waves I can’t believe that I’m gonna be sheriff.” Waverly squeezes Nicole’s hand 

“Nic you are going to be an amazing sheriff plus you’re going to look really sexy in uniform.” Waverly drops her voice to a lower register for the last part of her sentence 

“Really now?” Nicole asks in her southern accent 

“Mmm what are you doing to me Nic?” Nicole lets her lips turn into a smirk 

“Well maybe we should fix that tonight.” Waverly feels a shiver go down her spine 

“Then we should head back and get your sister so we can head back home.”


	9. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly surprises her girlfriend with a romantic date night plus an after date surprise too. Nicole also gets a call about her mom's trial.
> 
> (There are some huge mood changes in this chapter)

The following morning Waverly wakes to her girlfriend pepering her still naked shoulder with kisses “Morning Nic.” Waverly says in a groggy voice “Morning Waves. You know I really love waking up naked and in bed with you.” Nicole smirks and the brunette chuckles “I do too baby but we need to get up.” Nicole groans “Noo can we just stay in bed today?” the smaller girl sighs “Fine but only if you feed Cj.” Nicole springs out of bed and throws on some clothes before feeding Calamity and bringing the brunette tea. 

When she walks in the room Waverly has put on an old hoodie and a pair of short basketball shorts she stole from Nicole. The redhead hands Waverly the cup after she sits up “Aw thank you Nic.” Waverly says before taking a sip of tea “No problem babe.” Nicole lays down and puts her head on the brunette’s thighs “How is it Waves?” Nicole asks “It’s perfect my love.” Waverly say. When the smaller girl finishes her tea she puts her cup in the sink and heads back to bed and straddles Nicole’s hips “Hi.” Waverly says “Hi yourself.” Nicole says then pulls Waverly into a rough kiss. 

The redhead switches their positions and the brunette wraps her legs around Nicole’s waist and pulls her closer “Waves” Nicole whispers against her girlfriends lips before kissing Waverly passionately and running her tongue across the smaller girls bottom lip, Waverly parts her lips like she has millions of times before when she’s with her girlfriend. Nicole uses her tongue to massage Waverly’s and the brunette grips the back of Nicole’s head getting a handful of hair and pulling her in farther. Their tongues move in unison not even trying to fight for dominance instead trying to pull their lovers mouths closer together. Nicole breaks the kiss to pull Waverly’s hoodie off her body and throws it on the ground. Nicole’s breath hitches when she realises the brunette didn’t put her bra back on under her hoodie. “Your so beautiful Waves.” Nicole says before dropping her head to Waverly’s breast and encasing her perfectly hardened bud. The taller girl circles her tongue around the brunette’s nipple eliciting a moan from the smaller girl “Fuck.” Waverly breathes out and the redhead sinks her teeth into Waverly’s peak. The smaller girl moans and she sinks her teeth in harder in response. Waverly grips the bed sheets next to her with one hand and the other is resting on Nicole’s butt. The older girl releases the smaller girls' nipples with a satisfying pop before cupping the other breast and crashing their lips together again. 

Waverly moans into Nicole’s mouth as their lips make contact the brunette wastes no time and forces her tongue in the redheads mouth who hums in satisfaction. The door slams open and Wynonna barges in “Yo love- what the hell!” Wynonna quickly closes the door and the two freshmen get off of eachother. Before Nicole opens the door Waverly slides her hoodie back on. “What do you want Wynonna?!” Waverly exclaims “I wanted to see if you wanted to get breakfast but it looks like Haught here was about to eat.” Wynonna says “Yeah I was then you barged into our room how have you not learned your lesson about not knocking?” Wynonna shrugs “I don’t know do you guys want to go eat or what?” Nicole looks over to Waverly and she shrugs her shoulders “Not today Wyn we just want to stay in bed.” Waverly says “Alright then.” Wynonna says before walking out “Knock next time!” Nicole calls after her the turn to the beautiful girl on her bed “Now where were we?” Nicole jokes and climbs back on her girlfriend.

* * *

“Nicole!” Waverly screams in ecstasy and Nicole slides next to her girlfriend 

“Was that okay baby?” Nicole asks 

“O-okay? T-that was amazing.” Waverly says, still trying to catch her breath 

“I love you Waves.” Nicole says and kisses the brunette's cheek 

“I love you too Nic.” she says in return 

“What time do you get off of your internship today baby?” Nicole slides out of bed and starts to gather the pieces of her uniform 

“Five sadly, why?” Waverly shrugs 

“Just wondering.” Nicole eyes her suspiciously 

“Alright I’m gonna get in the shower Waves do you want to join me?” the brunette shakes her head 

“No I’m going to make you breakfast now go get ready.” Waverly ushers the redhead into the bathroom, then she changes into a hoodie and leggings before heading into the kitchen and gathering the ingredients for vegan waffles and measuring them out before mixing them together and putting them on the waffle maker. After each waffle is finished she puts them on a plate so Hayley can serve herself some when she wakes up then she grabs a separate plate and puts two waffles on another plate along with some fresh strawberries and whip cream on top. Waverly grabs a bottle of syrup and some coffee in a togo cup plus her plate of waffles and puts them on the table before serving her own plate. 

“Waves is this mine on the table?” Nicole asks while walking out of the room 

“Yes Nic.” Waverly takes her own food to the table when she gets there, Nicole is already halfway through her breakfast. 

“I’m guessing it’s good?” the brunette jokes 

“It’s amazing baby, thank you so much beautiful.” Nicole says through a mouthful of food 

“You’re welcome baby.”

After Nicole leaves for work Waverly gets ready to go to the store to set up a nice and romantic dinner for her girlfriend but before she leaves she makes sure to tell Hayley about her plan so she can make her own plans for the night so she can be alone with Nicole until as late as possible. At the store Waverly grabs rose petals, candles, wine, wine glasses and the ingredients for vegan roasted red pepper pasta. Waverly makes a few more stops before heading back home. 

When she gets back home she puts the food she bought in the kitchen and the other stuff she bought in their room then she wants to make sure the apartment is perfectly clean so she plugs in her headphones and starts one of her playlists. The brunette moves around their room collecting all of hers and Nicole’s laundry before taking their dirty clothes to the laundry room. Waverly storts the clothes then starts the first load of laundry while their clothes are washing, Waverly moves to the kitchen to wash all of the plates, cups and silverware that’s in the sink and lets them air dry. By the time the kitchen is spotless the first load of laundry is done and she starts the second and last load then she dusts the living room and polishes the furniture. Once their entire apartment is spotless the brunette starts their dinner. 

Waverly puts the red peppers on a pan and roasts them in the oven until they’re charred then removes the seeds and skin and boils the pasta with a bit of olive oil in the water. She then sautees the onion in garlic in a skillet before taking out the red peppers and transferring the sautéed shallot and garlic to the blender with roasted peppers, almond milk, red pepper flake into the blender. Waverly blends the ingredients together then puts the sauce in a skillet and puts it on a low simmer once the sauce and noodles are done she mixes them together in a pot and puts it in the oven to keep it warm. Dinner is done about ten minutes before Nicole gets done giving her just enough time to change and put out the rose petals and candles.

“Waves I’m home!” When Nicole walks in she puts her keys on the table next to the door she walks further into the apartment and finds Waverly putting food on a table lit by candle light with rose petals all over the table with a path from the table to their bedroom. 

“What’s all this Wave?” Nicole asks while untying her combat boots. 

“I want us to have a romantic night just us especially after everything with your family and after your mom's funeral..” Nicole looks like she’s about to say something but Waverly stops her “and don’t worry about Hayley she’s staying at Wyn’s tonight so we have all night by ourselves with no one else in our apartment.” Nicole immediately knows what Waverly is implying 

“Okay let me shower and change then I will be right back out here.” Waverly nods and the redhead quickly showers and changes into a tight blue button up and black slacks before walking over to her girlfriend in the kitchen pouring glasses of wine 

“Wine? We don’t ever drink.” Waverly nods 

“I know but I thought we should relax tonight completely.” Nicole gives Waverly a peck on the cheek 

“That sounds great baby.” Waverly takes Nicole’s hand in her own, then leads her to the table 

“This looks amazing Waves.” Nicole says 

“Thank you baby let me get the wine then we can eat.” The brunette brings over the glasses of wine plus the bottle and sets them down. 

The couple enjoys a nice dinner together before moving to their bedroom “I have a present for you Nic.” Waverly says before handing Nicole a gift bag when Nicole takes out a brand new strap on and a bottle of lube “Waves are you sure you want to try one?” Nicole asks, gesturing to the toy in her hand “Yes I do Nic trust me I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

Waverly straddles Nicole’s waist and passionately kisses the redhead beneath her. Nicole puts the strap on the night stand before flipping their positions and forcing her head into the crook of the smaller girls neck, immediately sucking on her pulse point “Fuck Nic” Waverly moans and grabs a fistful of fiery red hair still damp from her shower. Nicole releases Waverly’s tan skin with a pop before moving her hands to the hem of her lover's floral blouse and pulling it off of her torso, tossing it to the side. The redhead admires the half naked torso in front of her with a hitched breath “You’re so beautiful Waves” The taller girl moves her lips to the brunette's sternum kissing and biting down to her toned abs moving her tongue back up to her neck eliciting a moan from the smaller girl. The brunette moves her hands to the buttons on Nicole’s shirt quickly popping each button one by one before sliding the piece of fabric off her girlfriends shoulders and onto the floor strong hands snake to her bra clasp removing it in one swift motion pushing it away and on to the floor with a click of the buttons on the wood floor. 

Nicole’s lips wrap around the brunettes peak, circling it with her tongue causing Waverly to buck her hips looking for pressure against her soaking sex the red head brings her hand to Waverly’s hips keeping her down on the bed. Nicole releases the brunette's nipple with a pop before saying “No princess I’m in control tonight.” Waverly moans at Nicole’s words “Yes daddy.” Once the redhead hears her girlfriend’s words she gives the smaller girl's other breast the same affection she gave to the opposite one. After releasing her lovers brest from her mouth she sits up and slides off Waverly’s skirt and underwear in one swift motion Nicole gets off the bed and removes the rest of her clothes before pulling on the blue silicon toy but before she can grab the lube Waverly already has her hands covered in lube wrapped around the shaft moving back and forth hitting the redheads center everytime “ _ Waves _ ” Nicole forces her girlfriend back on the bed “Nic please” Waverly begs and Nicole shakes her head “What did I say earlier?” Nicole asks and cups her girlfriends cunt “Ugh You said you were in control.” Nicole lines up the toy with Waverly’s entrance “Yes I did tell me if it hurts princess.” 

The redhead slowly pushes the dildo into Waverly’s entrance “Fuck Nic you fill me up so good.” Nicole smirks and thrusts her hips into Waverly with a slap of their skin every time. The room fills with grunts, moans and slapping skin “God Nic don’t stop!” The brunette’s nails dig into Nicole’s shoulders,  definitely breaking open the skin with a moan coming from the girl above her ‘noted’ Waverly thinks. “Harder daddy harder!” Nicole thrusts harder and quicker making the headboard to bang against the wall with every move of her hips. The brunette grips the sheets in her fists while moving her hips against Nicoles. Waverly admires her girlfriends amazing body while she pounds into her Nicole’s breast bounce with every thrust of her hips “Fuck Nic! I’m gonna-” Waverly’s eyes roll in the back of her head while she moves her hands back to Nicole’s back leaving scratch marks with every stroke pushing Nicole over the edge with the brunette's name tumbling off her lips. “Was that okay baby?” Nicole asks through deep breaths “God that felt amazing!” 

After they catch their breath Waverly finally speaks up “I didn’t think I would like that as much as I did.” Nicole sits up 

“Why’s that?” Waverly turns to Nicole 

“Because of Champ honestly it sucked but you just gave me the best orgasm of my life.” Nicole chuckles and kisses her girlfriends cheek 

“Are you tired or do you wanna go for round two?” Waverly immediately responds by straddling her lover's hips still feeling the toy underneath her 

“How about a ride cowgirl?” Nicole’s eyes widen 

“R-really?” Waverly slides down onto the toy and grips the headboard to help her slide up then drop back down “Fuck Waves” Nicole snakes her hand to Waverly’s hips and lifts her hips to meet Waverly’s “Ugh Nic don’t stop!” Waverly loves the depth this position gives her she gets to feel Nicole completely “Do you like it when I fuck you like this princess?” Waverly whimpers “Yes daddy I love it!” 

‘ _ Where is this side of Nicole coming from? I fucking love it! _ ’ Waverly thinks. 

Nicole can feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge “God Waves I’m gonna cum!” The taller girl squeezes Waverly’s hips harder as she topples over the edge and Waverly comes undone as she feels Nicole grip her harder letting out an almost primal scream “I’ve got you Waves.” Nicole says and wraps an arm around Waverly as she falls apart “J-just give me a second please.” Waverly says through pants and Nicole chuckles “Okay baby.”

* * *

The couple makes love quite actually all night and don’t realize it’s morning until they notice the sun coming in through their window “Fuck Waves it’s morning.” Nicole drops down on the bed “Really?!” Waverly sits up and checks the time “We need to get ready for school!” Waverly drags Nicole out of bed and into the shower. They frantically get ready for school and speed over to campus as soon as they park they jump out of their car and rush to class. When Nicole gets to class right before the bell Wynonna immediately knows something is wrong 

“Why are you so late Haught?” Nicole lets out a breath and shakes her head 

“You don’t want to know.” the oldest Earp pokes her bestfriends side 

“Ow!” Nicole exclaims 

“Tell me why you’re late!” Wynonna says 

“Earp trust me you don’t want to know so don’t ask!” Wynonna constantly bothers Nicole the entire class with constant pokes and “tell me” 

“Tell me!” Wynonna exclaims and Nicole snaps 

“Fine me and your sister were fucking all night long and didn’t realise it morning! She was screaming my name for ten hours straight.” Wynonna gags 

“Gross!” the brunette says 

“You asked over and over again so don’t get mad at me!” Nicole says before walking to practice. 

When she gets to the locker room she quickly changes and splashes water on her face in an attempt to make herself look less tired. 

“Haught you look completely dead!” Andi says from behind her 

“Yeah I had a really long night.” Nicole says emphasizing the ‘really’ 

“What happened last night?” Nicole shakes her head 

“Don’t ask, trust me Wynonna did and she regrets it.” Andi lets out a cackle 

“I’m guessing you and Waverly were having sex all night am I right?” Nicole nods 

“Yeah I feel worse for her because she could barely walk this morning.” the captain smacks her back 

“You dog Haught!” Andi notices Eliza eavesdropping on them from the corner of her eye 

“You know who is very jealous.” Andi whispers to Nicole 

“She needs to get over this crush me and Waves are in it forever.” Nicole says as they walk towards her locker 

“Let’s go, your girl’s probably already waiting in the stands.” The two softball players walk out to the dugout while Nicole is putting her stuff up, she feels gentle yet strong arms wrap around her waist 

“Hey Waves!” Nicole says and turns around to face her girlfriend 

“Hey baby!” Nicole leans in and gives Waverly a chaste kiss on the lips 

“Are you still sore?” Nicole asks and Waverly nods 

“Yeah but it was so worth it last night was absolutely amazing.” the brunette says with a wiggle in her eyebrows 

“Very worth it for how fucking tired I am.” Nicole says with a laugh 

“I’ve got to go babe I need to go to psych I’ll see you when you get out?” Nicole nods 

“I’ll meet you by the car beautiful.” Waverly nods and walks away. 

On her way to her psychology class Wynonna storms up to her in the middle of the crowded hallway“Your girlfriend is out of control!” Waverly laughs 

“What did she do?” Waverly already knows what to expect when she asks that since her girlfriend and sister have such a predictable relationship 

“She told me why you two were late today!” the younger girl rolls her eyes 

“Were you bugging her?” Wynonna looks at the ground and nods slowly 

“Well then you deserved it!” Waverly says 

“At least she didn’t say you were using a sex toy.” Waverly blushes ‘only if she knew’ Waverly thinks 

“Waverly Earp what the hell freaky shit did you do?” the brunette walks off 

“You should see her back!” Waverly calls back to her sister 

“Gross!” the youngest Earp giggles as she walks off unable to get her mind off of the night and morning before “Waverly what was your sister yelling gross about?” Kate asks standing by their class room door “My girlfriend decided to mess with my sister today even though she deserved it definitely she’s upset.” Kate looks at Waverly with a confused look on her face “That still barely answers my question.” Waverly giggles “Well you probably don’t want to know if Wynonna’s reaction is any clue.” Kate nods “You’re probably right.” the two walk into their class and take their regular seats when Waverly hears her name being called she turns around and sees Rosita she quickly remembers their last encounter and she switches her ring on her finger 

“R-Rosita what are you doing here?” Kate’s eyes widen 

“Rosita as in tried to break up you and Nic Rosita?” Waverly nods 

“I transferred schools, my grades were good enough and Champ and I broke up so I didn’t want to be at a school that’s too easy for me.” Rosita says and Waverly turns around and texts Nicole.

Future Wifey: Rosita’s in our school now and in my psychology class meet me at the door of my class and you’re my fiance ask questions later! 

Future Mrs.Earp-Haught: Okay my love I’ll meet you at your psych class after practice.

“Did you text Nicole?” Kate asks in a quiet and low voice then Waverly nods “Yeah and if she asks Nic is my fiance.” Kate notices the ring on her finger “Oh that’s why that’s on you finger.” Kate says in a whisper “Yep.” the brunette pops the ‘p’. Waverly can barely sit through her class without worrying about what Rosita might try to do to their relationship next. Her first try almost ended in losing the love of her life and she knows losing Nicole now and forever would hurt her more than their first and second break up combined. Even just the slightest thought of losing the love of her life hurts her worse than her entire family leaving her. 

After practice Nicole is already waiting outside of Waverly’s class when her girlfriend walks out her smile grows ten times larger 

“Hey b-future wife.” the redhead decides to switch her term of endearment when she sees Rosita walking behind her 

“Hey fiance.” Waverly runs into Nicole’s arms 

“I missed you.” Nicole says 

“I missed you too.” Rosita rolls her eyes behind them before walking away 

“Thanks for not asking questions Nic.” Waverly says and holds Nicole tighter 

“Did you tell her we were engaged?” the brunette winces 

“Technically your sister did at your game so I guess we’re engaged during psych class.” the redhead shrugs 

“I don’t care about that baby as long as she doesn’t try something with you it’ll be fine.” Waverly smiles and kisses Nicole 

“Thank you baby, same goes with Eliza if she tries anything. I guess we need to get you a ring too just in case she sees you in the halls.” Waverly jokes and Nicole drags her out towards the parking lot 

“How would you feel about trying that new vegan restaurant next to our place?” Waverly squeals 

“Let’s go!” The two girls head to the restaurant before going back to their apartment. When they walk in, Wynonna is sitting on the couch with a glass of wine and an almost empty bottle in front of her. 

“Why are you drinking our wine?” Nicole asks 

“I wanted booze and that’s all you had next question why the hell did you tell me why you were late!” the couple laughs 

“You shouldn’t have kept poking me till I told you that’s your own fault.” the oldest Earp scoffs 

“I’m gonna use your bathroom.” Waverly remembers their new friend is in the bathroom drying 

“Wyn don’t!” Wynonna ignores her and walks into the bathroom 

“What’s wrong Waves?” Nicole asks 

“Our strap is on the bathroom counter from this morning.” Nicole’s eyes wide as they hear a scream from the bathroom 

“What the hell!” Wynonna comes running out of the bathroom 

“What the hell is in your bathroom.” she gestures towards the room 

“I told you not to go in there!” Waverly argues 

“Well I wasn’t expecting a big blue strap to be in my baby sister’s bathroom. Haught I swear to god I will kill you!” Wynonna starts to walk towards Nicole but Waverly stops her 

“I bought it and wanted to try it, don't blame Nic.” Wynonna’s face contorts into disgust 

“What the fuck! Haught shit take off your shirt!” Wynonna moves towards Nicole and she tries to swat the other girls hands away from her 

“What why?!” Wynonna spins Nicole around then slides up the back of Nicole’s shirt 

“Waverly what the hell! Nicole’s back is all scratched up!” Waverly swats away her sister from the redheads shirt 

“Why are you bothering Nicole!” Wynonna gags 

“I swear if she ends up pregnant Haught!” Nicole scoffs 

“That’s not how lesbianing works Wynonna!” the two older teenagers argue back and forth and Waverly gets tired of it and brings Nicole in for a rough kiss the redhead hesitates for a second before wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and pulls her in closer pressing their bodies together 

“Okay that’s enough!” Nicole pulls away from Waverly with a smirk on her face 

“Your lips are really soft Nic.” Waverly says with dreamy eyes 

“Thanks babe. Wyn we should warn you Rosita’s in our school again and in Waves’ Psychology class so if Rosita asks you we’re engaged.” Nicole says 

“Why can’t she just leave y'all alone once and for all she pisses me the fuck off!” The oldest girl starts to pace around the room huffing and mumbling things under her breath 

“It’s fine Nonna we can’t escape drama. It's in our blood. Nic's sister came back from the dead mama decided to just show up out of the blue. Some girl trying to break us up isn’t going to do anything to us.” Nicole pulls Waverly into her side and the brunette wraps her arms around Nicole’s waist. They gaze into each others eyes momentarily forgetting Wynonna is even in the room with them 

“You two make the notebook look bleak!” Wynonna says with a scoff 

“It's called being in love.” Nicole says sarcastically 

“No me and Mercedes are in love, you two are enthralled with each other.” the girls chuckle and look at eachother realising the truth behind Wynonna’s words 

“I guess you’re right.” Nicole and Waverly say at the same time. 

“Did you two already eat?” Wynonna asks and they nod 

“Ugh do you have any leftovers?” Wynonna asks 

“There's some leftover pasta in the fridge from last night.” 

The older Earp jogs over to the kitchen and reheats the pasta from the previous night while Nicole and Waverly settle on the dining room table to do their homework 

“Do you want tea Waves?” the brunette nods 

“I’ll be right back my love.” the redhead taps the table before walking into the kitchen where Wynonna is stuffing her face with pasta 

“Did you make this Haught?” Nicole shakes her head while putting tea leaves into Waverly’s tea maker 

“Waves did.” Nicole says 

“Waverly, why didn't you tell me you could cook!” Wynonna calls out to her sister 

“I couldn’t but Nic’s been teaching me how to cook since we moved in so I tried a new recipe for dinner.” Nicole grabs the finished cup of tea and brings it over to the table 

“Thanks babe.” Nicole kisses the top of Waverly’s head before sitting down 

“Anything for you my love.” While Nicole and Waverly do their homework of course Wynonna decides to bother them until Hayley gets there and the eldest siblings go out for drinks together.

While Nicole and Waverly are studying both jump in their seats when Nicole’s phone goes off and she goes into their bedroom to answer the call:

“Hello?” Nicole asks 

“This is William Chapman your mother's attorney and since you’re your mother’s next of kin it’s your decision on whether or not you’d like to press charges you have until 4:00 tomorrow afternoon just call this number back and give me your answer.”

“Alright I’ll give you my answer as soon as possible.”

When Nicole walks back in the room she looks very conflicted so Waverly walks up to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her. 

“Baby what’s wrong?” Waverly asks 

“Um I got a call about Eric and it’s my decision whether or not I want to press charges I have till four tomorrow to give my mom's lawyer his answer.” Nicole says and the brunette leads her to the sofa to let her process everything while she makes Nicole a cup of cocoa. 

“Do you know what you want to do?” Waverly asks while handing Nicole her cup 

“I think I want to press charges. He's the reason my mom is dead; he deserves to be in jail for the rest of his life.” the brunette sits next to Nicole and the redhead rests her head on her lap 

“I think you’re right baby if you want to do this then I’m here to support you one hundred precent no matter what but I think you should talk to your sister too not just me I think this is her choice too.” Nicole nods 

“I think you’re right babe I’ll talk to her when she gets back with Wyn.” The front door swings open and Mercedes, Wynonna and Hayley walk in 

“I need to talk to you Lee.” Nicole sits up 

“Yeah sure.” the two Haught siblings go into the older siblings room 

“What’s wrong Cole?” Nicole starts to pace around the room 

“Well as you know mom was in the hospital because of her ex. Well mom’s lawyer called and said it was my decision whether or not we press charges, so I wanted to see what you think we should do. I know what I want to do but I still want to hear you think.” Hayley collapses back on the bed 

“Well I want to press charges because mom's dead now and it’s his fault whether or not she took care of us she’s still our mom.” the older girl says 

“You’re right I agree one hundred percent I’ll call Mr.Chapman back and tell him our decision.” Nicole says before walking back into the living room and sitting next to Waverly 

“What did she say?” Waverly asks 

“She agrees looks like we're going to court.” the redhead drops her head to her girlfriends shoulder 

“Nic, maybe you should go to bed baby you’ve had a long day.” Nicole nods before sluggish getting up and heading into their bedroom.

“What's going on with Haughtstuff Waves?” Wynonna asks

“Her mom’s lawyer called today and said it was her decision whether or not she wants to press charges against Eric so now she’s worrying about going to court as well as school, work and softball.”

Wynonna rests her hand on her sisters knee

“Waves your girl is strong she’s gonna get through it I know she will as long as she has you even though she’s your rock sometimes you need to be hers.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my sister?” Waverl asks sarcastically and Wynonna scoffs

“Oh shut up just make sure you and Nicole have some time to yourselves everyone and a while me and Mercedes would be more than happy to let Hayley stay over every now and then so you and Haught can destress.” Wynonna wiggles her eyebrows

“Thanks Wyn I’m gonna head to bed make sure you lock the door on the way out.” Waverly says before walking into her bedroom and changing into an old sweatshirt and some leggings then crawling into bed with Nicole.


	10. The holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earp Haught holidays

The holidays quickly approach but Nicole is having a hard time taking in the the joy she’s supposed to feel around christmas time with Eric’s trial still up and running their lawyer has no idea how long he trial can take especially since it’s going t take a while for the jury to make their decision on whether or not he knew the gun is faulty. But Waverly is still trying her best to make her girlfriend take in her favorite time of the year before they go back to Purgatory to celebrate with the rest of their little family in the McCready house. 

“Nic can you come in here for a second?” Waverly calls to Nicole from their bedroom while the redhead is sitting on the sofa nursing a beer and watching tv. “I’ll be there in a second.” She places her beer on the coffee table and pauses the tv. She heads into the room and Waverly comes out of their bathroom in a sexy Mrs.Claus outfit and pushes Nicole onto the bed “What’s all of this babe?” Nicole asks and Waverly chuckles “I know christmas has been hard for you this year and I thought I would try and make it better for you.” the brunette starts some music on her phone. She walks back over to Nicole and sways her hips and pushes her butt down on Nicle’s pelvis grinding her back on the redheads front. Nicoles hands snake their way up to the brunettes sides and helps guide her her butt “ _ Fuck _ ” Nicole mutters and the brunette turns around and straddles her girlfriends thighs and continues to grind on her as she kisses Nicole’s neck she squeezes the brunette’s hips. “ _ Waves _ ” Waverly listens intently to the moans and whimpers coming from the girl underneath her and let’s the redhead undo the straps on the costume. It falls to the floor and Nicole realises that the brunette wasn’t wearing anything underneath the small dress. “Waverly Earp you minx.” Nicole says and Waverly chuckles “I think you’re overdressed baby.” Waverly pulls the redheads shirt over her head and exposes a black sports bra “You’re so sexy Nic.” she latches her lips to the taller girls pulse point and sucks until there's a dark purple mark on her neck. Nicole watches as Waverly’s expert hand unlatch her belt with ease and slides it out of the belt loops then throws it somewhere in the room.

Nicole loops her hands around the back of Nicole’s thighs and lifts her up so she can carry her to the bed then places her down as if she’s the most precious thing in the world. She backs away from the bed and pulls her pants down before climbing on top of the naked brunette she encases the smaller girls nipple in her mouth she runs her tongue around the peak the brunette tangles her fingers in Nicole’s fiery red locks. As Nicole bites down on her peak, Waverly's hand grips tighter on Nicole’s head. She releases the bud with a pop and kisses down her sternum to her tightening abdominal muscles. “Nic please.” she lifts her head to meet the brunette’s gaze “What baby?” Waverly groans “Please touch me.” Waverly begs “No baby you can do better than that.” Nicole cups the smaller girls sex elicting a moan from her “Fuck baby please fuck me. Fuck me till I can’t walk anymore. Fuck me so hard I pass out.” She gives in and does a long broad stroke across Waverly’s folds and the brunette keeps her girlfriend's head in the spot she needs it most. “ _ Ungh Nic” Nicole moans and moves her tongue up and down _ across Waverly’s sex “Mm Waves you’re so wet.” Nicole hums “God Nic.” Waverly’s back arches off the bed but Nicole lays her arm across the smaller girls hips keeping her down “Come for me baby.” Waverly’s eyes roll in the back of her head as her back comes off the bed with her muscles pulsing and shaking “How do I always end up being the bottom?” Nicole chuckles “Because you can’t say no to me.” Waverly climbs on top of the redhead “My turn.”

\---

The next day Nicole, Waverly and Hayley all drive down to Purgatory for Christmas day. As they get closer to Purgatory Nicole notices how much more her sister has tensed since they left Calgary “Lee are you okay?” Nicole asks her sister “Not really this is my first christmas with a family and I’m really nervous.” Waverly turns to the backseat “I get it. Holidays weren’t that great after my mom left but the holidays with a family are so good now winter is my favorite time of year and I used to despise it when it was just me, my sisters and my dad.” Hayley smiles at her sister’s girlfriend “Thank you Waverly.” She shoots the older redhead a genuine smile before turning back to the front. Nicole mouths a thank you to the brunette before focusing on the open road ahead. 

When Nicole parks in front of Gus’ house Waverly runs up the stairs to the house while the redheads get the presents from the trunk of the jeep. “What is in this box Cole?” Hayley asks while grabbing a blue present “That’s Wynonna’s whiskey.” Hayley nods in understanding “Got it.” The two carry the gifts inside and place them under the tree “Hey girls get over here.” Gus rushes the Haught siblings into a hug “Hey Gus.” Nicole and Hayley say in unison. Wynonna comes rushing down the stairs “Finally let’s get to the presents!” Wynonna jumps on the sofa and Waverly waltzes out of the kitchen with a cookie in hand before she takes the last bite Nicole steals it from her “Hey!” Nicole shoots a smile at the brunette “Thanks baby.” Nicole sits on the floor and Waverly drops on Nicole’s lap “Glad to be of service as a  _ chair. _ ” Nicole says sarcastically “You are a great chair.” the redhead rolls her eyes and Gus starts to hand out the presents. Wynonna ends up getting about seven bottles of whiskey and a new leather jack needless to say she was  _ very  _ happy about it. Gus ended up with plenty of kitchen supplies. Hayley got new clothes and a complementary pair of noise cancelling headphones from the experienced Wynonna Earp. Nicole got a new pair of vans, a bomber jacket, and more athletic wear for practice. Waverly received a new necklace (from Nicole of course), a new scarf, a unicorn plushie and a new denim jacket.

During dinner the four women enjoy Turkey and plenty of Gus’ sides except Waverly who could only eat some of the food because of her diet but nonetheless their dinner is amazing and by the end of it Hayley becomes more comfortable with everyone at the table especially with Wynonna which neither Nicole and Waverly know if it’s a good or bad thing. 

\---

On new years eve Gus let’s the girls throw a small party at the homestead for their friends since she has to run the party at Shorty’s of course Wynonna almost buys out the entire liquor store of it’s whiskey, beer and tequila even if it’s only the six of them drinking and watching the ball drop but Wynonna invited more than just their close circle of family. Almost all of their old high school classmates that didn’t go to college showed up. “Ugh I really hope Chump doesn’t show up tonight.” Waverly says “Me too baby.” Nicole says with a light kiss on the brunette’s neck but she pushes her girlfriend back “I’m trying to get ready I can’t have you distracting me by being all sexy and cute.” Nicole throws her hands up in surrender “Alright.” Nicole makes a plan to make Waverly as insatiable as possible she knows exactly what to wear to put her plan to fruition she puts on a white button up that hugs her biceps just right, a black tie and black skinny jeans she leaves the button up untucked and puts her hair in a slight ‘I just had sex’ look Waverly’s absolute favorite ways Nicole wears her hair according to Waverly she love bein able to run her hand through her loose strands of red hair. 

Nicole is down stairs helping Wynonna set up for the party when Waverly walks down in a tight silver two piece she practically drops the bottle of whiskey in her hands 

“Wow Waves you look perfect.” Waverly walks over to Nicole with a sway in her hips and 

“Did you do all this for any reason in specific?” Waverly gestures to Nicole’s outfit 

“Maybe, maybe not.” Nicole says with a smirk and the brunette pulls her down for a rough kiss by her tie 

“Hey! Not in front of the whiskey.” Wynonna takes the whiskey from Nicole’s hand and places it on the drink table while the other two girls laugh at her action.

Two hours later their guests start to arrive and while Wynonna is too busy to open the door by already playing Dolls in a game of beer pong Nicol and Waverly are opening the door for anyone who shows up but of course with their luck Champ Hardy decides to show up at the front door 

“Hey Waverly looking very sexy.” Nicole walks up to them and wraps her arm around Waverly’s waist protectively 

“And very taken.” the redhead doesn’t want to start anything but she refuses to let Champ hit on  _ her  _ girlfriend 

“Relax red now where’s the booze?” they didn’t even notice Wynonna leaving her ongoing game to usher the boy-man out of the party 

“Alright Chump there is no way you are coming to our party this is for people we like only and you sir are not one of them so out you go before I have to get peace maker.” Champ scoff and walks away

“What was he doing here?” Hayley asks

“He tried to get into the party but no worries everyone is scared of the crazy bitch with a gun.” Wynonna pretends to blow smoke out of the barrel of a gun before going back to the beer pong table

“Are there any more gay women in this town?” Hayley asks while looking around the room

“Not that we know of but if a girl named Stephanie Jones comes up to you she’s not actually gay she just likes sex.” Nicole warns 

“Got it.” the older redhead walks off to talk to the Purgatory locals

The party goes amazing and of course wouldn’t be the perfect new years without a midnight kiss but with their luck almost didn’t happen because both of them kept getting dragged in a different direction everytime they were together but they still made it happen with a lot of force but they did it and neither of them are going to be mad at how hard they had to try as long as they were together. 


	11. Seven months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets the final verdict for the trial and they visit the Earp homestead

Seven months later after their great holiday season all together and Hayley starts to become more comfortable in their little family but nothing good can last with out bumps in the road now Nicole and Waverly are waiting on the details of their trial and Nicole’s mom’s will. During the trial Nicole and Waverly said they were engaged so both could be included in decisions and Waverly could represent Hayley’s point of view since she’s supposed to be dead a dead daughter showing up to their mother;s killer probably isn't the most believable thing. “I’m so nervous Waves.” Waverly slides her hand down Nicole’s back “Baby I promise it will be fine no matter what happens.” When Nicole’s phone rings she reaches for it and stumbles a bit before answering and putting the call on speaker before placing the phone back on the coffee table.

“Ms.Haught the rulings and will evaluation is in so for the the trial Eric has been ruled guilty and will be serving a thirty year sentence no chance of parole as for the your mother’s will it states you get both plots of lands the one in Ottawa and Putagatory all money in her savings and checking plus all of her belongings will be split between her biological children all of her accounts will be transferred to your name but of course your mother’s will also says if you don't want the money all of it can be put into a charity of your choice and of course all of this should be discussed with your fiance. Do you have any questions?”

“Yes, did my mom not sell the house in Purgatory? And about how much money did she have?”

“She did sell the house you were previously on but she bought the land next to the Earp homestead in Purgatory before she moved but it doesn’t say why. As for the money she had about fifty thousand in savings and ten thousand in checking so in total you’ll be receiving about sixty thousand more specifically $59,964.”

“Okay is-is that all?”

“Yes Ms.Haught feel free to email me with any other questions you have.”

Nicole hangs up the phone and the couple sits in silence while Nicole processes all of the information she just received ‘ _ apparently my mom has fifty thousand dollars laying around and bought the land next to the homestead she even made a clause in her will for Hayley to receive some of mom’s stuff’ _ Nicole thinks to herself “Nic baby are you okay?” Nicole nods, still unable to speak. Waverly gets off the sofa and gets Nicole a beer, the redhead started to drink more when the trial started and put her under a lot of stress. Nicole takes the bottle and gives Waverly a nod that says thank you for her. After a few more minutes in silence Nicole speaks up “I guess we could build a guest house on the extra land or maybe a place for Wyn.” Nicole says 

“Yeah we should go see the plot baby we need to size it but I still want to ask are you okay baby?” Waverly absentmindedly moves her hand up and down the redheads back 

“I don’t know if I’m okay I just feel so empty it’s like I’m not even me everything feels so surreal I don’t know what I’m supposed to feel whether or not I’m supposed to be happy because we won or sad because winning doesn’t make my mom come back.” 

“Baby I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again not feeling anything is okay not feeling sad is okay it’s alright to not know what to feel everything is changing and you might not be okay with it but the good can come from the bad look at us baby neither of us were in the best place when we met but now we couldn’t be more happy that I found you especially now that I have you for the rest of my life Nicole Rayleigh Haught no matter what happens we always have each other even when we’re annoying the crap out of each other actually especially when were annoying the crap out of each other.” Nicole chuckles

“Thank you Waves for everything, especially for standing by me. I get that it's difficult to be with someone with so much baggage but you still do it everyday. You’re the best of us Waverly Earp and I know I should be your rock but I couldn't be more appreciative when you’re mine.”

When Hayley gets home Nicole and Waverly tell her what their lawyer said about the ruling before calling Wynonna and Gus and telling them the same thing. Nicole, Waverly and Hayley plan to make a trip to Purgatory that weekend to look at the plot of land the redhead inherited from her late mother before going to their respective rooms “Waves are you sure you want to go to Purgatory this weekend to see our new land because we don’t need to I remember what happened in that house.” Nicole says while Waverly curls into the redheads side “Yes Nic I’m sure plus we can decide where we want the guest house and maybe start to clean up the land because I’ve been thinking about the after college thing and instead of me moving back to Purgatory I could stay here with you and we could hire a professional to fix it up for us.” Waverly says “If that’s what you want then that’s what we’ll do I’m just scared that I’ll be so stressed I’ll says or do something stupid that’ll ruin us.” Nicole says “You can’t ruin us and knowing you we’ll be engaged almost as soon as we graduate.” Nicole chuckles “You're damn right we're gonna be engaged before I go into the academy.” Waverly chuckles and the two settle into a deep sleep.

* * *

That weekend the three girls makes their way to Purgatory to see the plot of land Nicole inherited from her mother. Their drive was spent talking, laughing and scream singing annoying pop songs together while Hayley is yelling at them to shut up from the back seat. When they get to town they stop at Shorty’s for a nice lunch before heading to their new found property 

“Hello girls what can I get you?” Shorty asks the girls

“The usual for us and a cheese burger for Hayley.” Nicole says 

“You must be Nicole’s sister.” Shorty holds out his hand and Hayley accepts it 

“That would be me sir.” the older redhead says with a smile 

“I’ll be right back with your food.”

Hayley reaches across the table and grabs her sisters hand “Cole I know this is probably hard for you especially since we won’t ever know why she bought the land but you have an actual family behind you. I know Waverly, me, Wynonna and everyone else will be here for you no matter what.”

As Nicole listens to Hayley’s words she realises how right she is, she has an amazing support system that has never once doubted her and her decisions “Thanks Lee I’m just scared that everything is going to go wrong and I’ll lose everyone.”

“Nic that’s stupid you’re stuck with everyone babe especially me we have gone through so much together it’s not even funny this is nothing compared to the endless amounts of homophobia and sabotage nothing can ruin our little family.”

“Thank you guys for caring about me. I think I’ve had more support these last four years than I have since dad died.”

“We love you.” the other two girls say in unison 

“Can we please talk about how close you and Wynonna are it’s weird.” Hayley says in an attempt to change the subject

“It’s not that weird!”

“Baby you’ve given my sister sex advice with the girlfriend you helped her get!”

“Okay that’s not normal to be bestfriends with your girlfriend's sister.” Hayley jokes

The redhead seems to relax more in the comforting setting that is the company of her girlfriend and sister, something she never thought she would have with her lack of confidence and supposed death of her sister even now with the stress of finals and her moms she couldn’t be more grateful. 

Nicole rests her hand on Waverly’s upper thigh and looks at her with a look of love and adoration and mouths ‘I love you’ at the smaller girl, Waverly blushes and mouths it back 

“Hayley did you ever call Beth from the coffee shop?”

Before classes on Campus started after spring break Nicole and Hayley went to a coffee shop right off their school at the register was Mercede’s sister Beth when the two went up to order their coffee Bath and Hayley started flirting back and forth. On Hayley's cup was a hastily written phone number on the side of the cup with call me written underneath it 

“Yeah we’ve been talking back and forth but I was waiting to take her on an actual date till after the whole court thing was over so I asked her out and we're going on a date friday.”

“Damn Lee that Haught charm always works, so do you need the apartment Friday.” Nicole wiggles her eyebrows

“No need she lives by herself and I doubt we’re going to sleep together on our first date.”   
  


“Who knows lesbian time lines are different than straight time lines.”

“Neither of us are lesbians Cole.”

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t apply.”

“Speaking of Haught charm, how the hell did you fall for my sister?” Hayley asks Waverly

“It was definitely the dimples and muscles.” Waverly pokes Nicole’s stomach

“Ah the dimples are definitely a part of the Haught charm now the muscles are the jock thing.”

The three laugh

“The whole jock thing isn’t that great when you have girls and guys ogling your girlfriend all the time like Eliza or the entire cheer squad both high school and college.”

“Okay the cheer squad at our university doesn’t gawk at me.”

“Oh my god Cole are you that oblivious me and Waves go to everyone of your games which the cheerleaders cheer at every time you wipe your forehead with your shirt and you expose your abs they drool over you you’re a tall hot redheaded lesbian with abs and biceps that plays softball they’re definitely staring at you.”

“I agree completely.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway I have my cheerleader.”

“You can’t really call me a cheerleader anymore.”

“You still have the uniform, trust me I can.” Nicole says with a sexual undertone and Waverly shoves her away

Shorty brings them their food and they enjoy their conversation aka making fun of Nicole the entire time while devouring their food, after lunch the three head over to the inherited piece of land. The land is the same size as the homestead with lots of trash and rubble all around the plot from the years it sat there without anyone taking care of it. The grass is a bright green and overgrown with the exception of the dead grass under the garbage and shade of the thick border of trees around three sides of the land. 

“This is going to take some time to clean and mow. We might need a dumpster and landscapers.” Nicole says as they walk around the land 

“We should probably get on that now it could take a while to get this cleaned and mowed plus if you still want to build those guest houses then we should build them here.” Waverly says 

“Yeah we might be able to get everything set up before I get out of academy.” Nicole notices Waverly has a furrowed brow and a small smile, she knows that means Waverly has an idea 

“What’s your idea?” Waverly snaps her head towards Nicole 

“W-what idea?” Nicole looks at the brunette with a knowing look 

“Okay fine! How would you feel about horses?” Waverly asks 

“Baby we wouldn’t have time to take care of horses.” Nicole says 

“Yes we would Wynonna and Cedes would be here plus we could always hire someone to handle the stables.” Nicole sighs 

“We’ll talk about this but I’m not saying yes.” Hayley walks back over to them 

“If you want to build guest houses you’re going to need to level the land before building and with how bad the slope is it could take a year or two with electricity and water lines that you’ll more than likely have to replace based on the state of the house and the amount of time it’s probably been since any water or electricity was ran to here and because you’d have to hire someone from the city which means less time to fix because of the commute unless you can fix the main rooms in the homestead to supply housing for them so you’d have to fix up the homestead first, the best thing to do would fix the homestead now rent it out until you need it then hire the contractor to fix everything with a place to stay for a quicker job done so you can have those houses built before Cole gets out of the academy.”

Nicole and Waverly look at the oldest redhead with wide eyes “Oh did I not mention that I took classes to become a contractor?... Oops.” 

“Well then thanks for the advice.”

“No problem you can repay me by building me a guest house too.”

“Already planned on it we’ll start looking for a contractor and architect then.”

“What’s up bitches!” Wynonna and Mercedes walk up to the group 

“Nice plot of land here Haught it’s secluded with some maintenance your land will be perfect for whatever you want to do with it.”

“Actually we’re going to build some guest houses over here so if you want you can take one of them.” Waverly says 

“Fuck yeah a house and Haughts cooking every night we’re definitely moving on this land.”

“I guess that’s a yes.” Mercedes says with a smile

After they leave the homestead the five of them decide to pay a visit to Gus before heading back to the city When they pull up to the Mcready house Nicole makes sure to hide her car as best as possible so the older woman won’t see them when she looks out the window. The five walk up to the door and Waverly knocks on it, the door flies open and Gus’ face changes from annoyed to happy 

“What are you girls doing here?!” Gus crushes Waverly into a hug 

“We wanted to take a look at the new addition to the homestead and we decided to pay you a visit.” Waverly hastily explains 

“Well I’m glad are you all hungry?” Everyone says no except Wynonna because since when has Wynonna turned down food 

“So how did the plot look?” Gus asks 

“It was good. Hayley decided to finally tell us she could be a contractor by releasing a plethora of knowledge of what we should do.” Waverly says 

“Wait, you could legally become a contractor?” Mercedes asks

“Yeah I have my license and have been looking around for a job but I haven’t found one yet.”

“Well my parents gave me their real estate company so they can retire and I need a contractor. You can stay in the city now but when these two move…” Mercedes gestures to Nicole and Waverly “You can still move with them plus it pays great!” 

“That actually sounds amazing, I'll take it!”

The two redheads exchange phone numbers and more details while the other four talk.

“Do you two have any plans yet?” Gus asks 

“Yeah the me and Nic are gonna live on the homestead then with the three guest houses Hayley will have one and so will Mercedes and Wynonna and the last will actually be a guest house. And I’m working on getting Nicole on board with horses.”

“We aren’t getting horses Waves!” Nicole says 

“We will see about that my love.”

“That sounds great but how are you going to afford that.”

“Both of our savings and time we’re going to start construction as soon as possible so everything will be done when I’m out of academy my savings should cover most of it plus Waverly’s and whatever we add from our jobs now should cover it perfectly plus if the homestead is finished early we can rent it out till we move out her and if we need to we can hold off on the third house the other two will be smaller but a decent size.” Nicole says 

“Will I have to hear you two fucking like rabbits?” Wynonna asks 

Nicole shrugs with a smirk on her face “Maybe maybe not we won’t know till we find out.” 

“You’re not going to deny it?!” Waverly says 

“Wynonna leave them alone!” Gus says 

After they leave Gus’ the drive back to the apartment seems like forever with how exhausted they are from being in the sun and the long drive mixed with dealing with Wynonna all day 

“Lee, are you going to take the job with Cedes?” Nicole asks and look at her sister through the rear view mirror

“I’m thinking about it honestly. I'm scared about working with my future sister in law’s girlfriend. It could be weird but it's the perfect job for me. I get to be close to you and I get to do what I love.” Hayley says while twiddling her thumbs

“Think about it this way it’s just a job if it doesn’t work then you could quit and find a new job it doesn’t have to be permanent.” Nicole says

“Yeah maybe you’re right.”

As soon as the three walk into the perfect temputerd environment of their apartment Calamity Jane meets them at the door “Hey sweet girl.” The brunette leans down and scratches the cats soft, fluffy fur between her ears then lifts the cat in her arms. Nicole walks up to her two favorite girls and pets Calamity Jane. “I guess tomorrow we can start researching contractors tomorrow baby. I want our house to be done as soon as possible.”

"Yeah I think you're right." Nicole smiles at her girlfriend


	12. Great Minds Think Alike.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly go shopping for engagement rings. 
> 
> -
> 
> Its a very short chapter but it's one of my favorite ones I have written.

That summer Nicole and Waverly spend the summer at the Mcready house ironing out the details of fixing up the homestead and Hayley starting to work part time under Mercedes as her contractor. The younger redhead has been working as hard as possible on her training so she can maintain her newly attained position as captain from the newly graduated Andi, she is now the youngest softball captain in the history of CU most of the older players on the team understood why Nicole got captain being a natural at the sport but that didn’t stop some of the seniors from being jealous of Nicole for taking the spot. Waverly couldn’t be more proud of her girlfriend for everything from how great she’s been doing in school to being captain of the softball team, she makes sure she shows her best baby every single night but having to keep quiet every night isn’t so easy but they made it work. Their junior year wasn’t as bad; they were able to get their process under control with a calendar where they both wrote down their schedules and penciled in time with each other Waverly loved the planner aspect and Nicole loved knowing when she got time with the love of her life.

As they approached their senior year Nicole started to plan the perfect proposal for her girlfriend based off of one of their many conversations about their futures before they started dating… 

_ “Waves when you get proposed to how would you want it to be?” Waverly shrugs  _

_ “I don’t know.” Nicole chuckles and studies the grin on her crushes face  _

_ “I know you’re lying to me so tell me the truth, Waves.” _

_ The brunette groans “Fine but don’t make fun of me.” Waverly sits up and pulls Nicole up with her  _

_ “I promise.” Nicole says and grabs the brunettes soft hands and smiles at the contact  _

_ “When someone proposes to me I want it to be in disney world in front of the castle with a professional photographer and someone taking a video of the entire thing I know it’s a little childish and cheesy but Disney anything has always been my escape and you know that so I guess that getting engaged to the love of my life in my happy place would be perfect.” Nicole smiles  _

_ “Waves that’s not childish and cheesy it’s cute and really amazing and it makes a lot of sense any person who is lucky enough to have you should understand you.” _

… Nicole smiles at the memory.

“What are you smiling at my love?” Waverly asks as she traces patterns on Nicole’s naked chest 

“Just remembering us when we were in highschool god we were so fucking stupid how did it take us so long to realise we were in love with eachother.”

“I have no idea.” Nicole checks the time on her phone and groans when she sees it’s ten am

“I've got to get ready to meet Andi baby.” Waverly tightens her grip around Nicole’s waist “Noo!” Nicole pry’s Waverly’s arms off of her waist and slides out of bed. She walks to the closet and pulls out a flannel, skinny jeans and some matching converse. After changing into her outfit and grabbing her wallet, keys and phone she walks over to bed where a naked Waverly is watching Nicole get ready and gives her a chaste kiss. “I’ll see you later Waves.” Waverly nods “I don’t know if I’ll be home when you get back me, Chris and Nonna are going to the mall.” Nicole nods and they say their goodbyes before leaving the apartment.

Nicole has finalized all her plans to propose to Waverly from the perfect resort to the exact location she wants and the date which is perfectly in between the end of school and graduation she wants to make sure she's engaged to the love of her life before going through intense training for her dream job. She wants Waverly to have the perfect ring, the perfect ring for the perfect girl as she said to her sister and bestfriend when she told them she wants to look for a ring. 

When she pulls up to the jewelry store Hayley and Andi are waiting outside for her 

“Finally you’re here. What took so long?” Andi asks impatiently 

“Me and Waves got a little sidetracked.” NIcole says as they walk into the store one of the store attendants walks up to them.

“How can I help you today ladies?” the woman asks 

“I need an engagement ring for my girlfriend.” the ladies smile grows 

“That’s amazing, my sister just got engaged to her girlfriend. What do you want on your ring?”

“That’s great. I would love a rose gold engagement ring with infinity laces.”

“Do you have a carat number preference?”

“No not really.” The attendant leads the three over to a case of rose gold engagement rings one of the sections has many different variations of rings with infinity symbols and diamond sizes and amounts. They look through each ring case until she finally sees the perfect ring for Waverly it's a 14k diamond rose gold engagement ring with infinity laces going up the sides encrusted with diamonds meeting in the middle at a large diamond 

“Can I see that one please?” Nicole points to the ring and the employee pulls out the ring

“This ring has about fourteen carats worth of real and natural diamonds…” before she can continue to speak on older employee walks up to them 

“I doubt you can afford that ring. It happens to cost $7,000 not even most of our male customers can afford something this expensive.” Nicole laughs 

“This ring won’t even put a dent in my savings account so I would like to purchase this ring for my girlfriend size six please.” Hayley grabs Nicole’s arm to calm her sister down 

“Cole stay calm.” Hayley says and Nicole nods

“Alright let’s just see if it will ring up for you.” Nicole purses her lips to keep herself from saying something so she doesn’t ruin her chances to get the perfect ring for Waverly. Nicole hands him her debit card. When the transaction goes through his face drops “Can I get it engraved?” the woman nods and asks what she wants engraved “As long as you want me I’ll be by your side.” she comes back a few minutes later and bags up the ring and hands it to Nicole “Have a great day sir! And thank you for helping us. I really appreciate it.” Nicole says to the attendants and makes sure to really lay on the sarcasm towards the man. 

When they get outside, Nicole starts to pace with an angry scowl on her face with the small bag still in her hand “That bigot just because I’m a woman he didn’t think I could afford a ring for my girlfriend what kind of bullshit is that.” Nicole says angrils and Hayley steps in front of her to stop her pacing and puts her hands on the younger girl's shoulders “Relax Cole just focus on the fact that in a short few months you and Waverly will be engaged and then you will be in the academy alright?” Nicole nods and they all get into their cars and drive to their apartment.

When Nicole and Hayley get back to the apartment Waverly is already out with Chrissy and Wynonna. Nicole belines for the sofa “Cole what are you doing?” Hayley asks and Nicole pushes back the sofa drops to her knees and pulls off one of the floorboards that covers a hole in the floor then removes the red velvet box from the bag then places it under the floorboards then moves the couch back 

“When did you find that?” Hayley asks and points to the hole

“When me and Wynonna were building the sofa when we moved in I dropped one of the tools we used there and the board came up. I didn’t tell anyone about it and you can’t tell anyone it’s there, not even Wynonna in a drunken haze got it?”

“Alright I got it I won’t tell anyone it’s there now can you finally tell me how you’re gonna propose.” Nicole’s smile grows and she gushes about her plans for their proposal 

* * *

After Nicole leaves, Waverly gets ready to go to the jewelry store in the mall to finally get Nicole’s engagement ring. She already knows what she wants to do but the ring is the most important thing left. 

Waverly drives over to the large outdoor mall downtown to meet Wynonna and Chrissy of course when she gets there Wynonna is munching on a giant pretzel and Chrissy looks annoyed with the oldest Earp. 

“Thank god you’re here your sister is so annoying!” Chrissy says once she notices Waverly walking over to them 

“Come on let’s get you engaged to my best friend.” Wynonna pops the last bit of her pretzel into her mouth and gets off the bench 

“What do you want to look for Waves?” Chrissy asks as they walk towards the store

“A simple ring with a little rose gold we promised each other to match our rings and we decided on rose gold as a common factor of sorts and I know Nicole she wants something simple that’s just who she is and I love it.” Waverly says with a smile

“It must be nice to be able to talk about marriage so openly everytime I try to bring it up to Perry he tenses and freezes then changes the subject. You and Nicole are already planning your wedding and aren’t even engaged yet.”

Waverly smiles and bites her lip “Yeah me and Nic have the basics planned out and I can’t wait for it.”

“ _ Blech  _ you and Nicole are too much sometimes I swear I wouldn’t even be surprised if Nicole was buying you a ring right now.” little did they know she was

Waverly rolls her eyes and walks into the jewelry store with cases of necklaces, rings and bracelets all throughout the dimly lit store. The three girls walk over to an elderly lady standing behind the counter 

“How can I help you, pretty ladies?” the elderly lady asks

“I need a wedding band for my girlfriend.”

She nods and asks what she wants and tells her the ring type she wants and the attendant leads them over to a case of similar styles and the one she wants. All the rings are different shades of pink with different widths. All the rings are either too big or not the color she wants but she finds the exact ring she wants. It's a black ring with a small stripe of rose gold going down the middle. 

“Can I get that one size seven?” the lady nods and pulls out the ring

“Do you want it engraved?” Waverly nods

“Yeah let's do ‘ To my soulmate, better half, true love and best friend’” The worker writes it down and takes the ring in the back and comes out seven minutes later with the ring in a small black leather box.

Waverly pays for the ring and walks out of the store “Let’s go get lunch.” Wynonna says and drags the younger girls to a small hamburger shop close to the store “You’re paying for your own burger Wyn.” the older girl groans and the three enjoy their food even if Waverly can only have fries because of her vegan diet. 

  
  
  


Waverly’s ring:

Nicole’s ring:

  
  



	13. Finals Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finals week!

Finals week is hell for Waverly and Nicole especially since it’s their senior year. Graduation is so close and so is Nicole dropping down to one knee to finally get engaged to the love of her life, a dream she had since she met Waverly Earp on that fateful day in french class which will always remain one of the best days of her life. But the stress and pressure from that week is something neither girl wants to endure. 

The week before finals was worse there were screaming matches and constant annoyance. The smallest things would set them off even if it was someone breathing too loud while they were trying to read for a final writing a thesis. They made it through it but not without plenty of trouble from each other. 

Monday: Both girls have two finals on the first day of finals week Nicole decides to get up and make coffee for both of them to get through the day without collapsing from sleep deprivation. “Waves baby wake up.” Nicole shakes Waverly awake “Ugh I don’t want to start finals week.” Nicole hands Waverly her coffee exactly the way she likes it “We have to. We graduate in a few weeks, let's just get through this okay?” Waverly nods “Yeah you’re right.” 

After Nicole’s finals she stops by Waverly’s favorite restaurant to pick up a nice dinner for them to celebrate their first day of finals and heads home. She makes sure the apartment is as clean as possible so Waverly doesn’t become more stressed than she already is. When Waverly walks in the door and drops on the sofa with a grunt eliciting a chuckle from Nicole. 

“I’m exhausted.” the redhead chuckles again and heats up Waverly’s food before bringing it over to her then sits next to her girlfriend. She brushes back Waverly’s hair behind her ear and kisses the skin underneath Waverly’s ear. 

“I know baby.” the redhead pulls away then wraps an arm around Waverly’s waist 

“Thank you for dinner babe I really needed this.” Waverly says 

“I know we both need a good meal even if it’s only the first day of finals.” Waverly nods and the two enjoy the rest of their night relaxed.

Tuesday: Waverly has one final but it's not her favorite class especially since the professor Mr. Svane hates her for an unknown reason she doesn’t really know why but it’s required for her degree so she deals with it. When she gets home Nicole is sleeping on the sofa with Calamity Jane laying on her chest she immediately falls in love with the sight. She walks over to them and takes a picture before kissing Nicole’s forehead and scratching Cj’s head “My favorite girls.” Waverly walks into the kitchen and heats up some leftovers from the weekend before for the both of them. While it’s cooking she changes into pajamas as quick as possible but the microwave beeps and Nicole jumps up scaring Cj and the cat scampers off “I’m so sorry Nic I was trying to get back before the timer went off I didn’t mean to wake you baby.” Nicole chuckles “It’s okay Waves.” The two enjoy they’re dinner before going to bed.

Wednesday: Nicole has her biggest final needless to say she’s really stressed today but she’s trying not to let it get in the way of everything else. She makes sure to stop by the coffee shop since she got absolutely no sleep the previous night no matter how much she tossed and turned throughout the night. As soon as she walks up to the class room she hears a shout “Haught shit!” Wynonna calls at Nicole as she walks up to their finals room “What’s up Nonna?” Nicole asks and takes a swig of her coffee “When are you proposing to my sister?” the redhead almost chokes on her coffee “Sorry but I’m not telling anyone my plans I’m keeping it an absolute secret so Waves doesn’t find out.” Nicole lies since her sister knows “Come on Haught I want to know!” Nicole shakes her head and walks away from the oldest Earp. Immediately after she gets home Nicole collapses into bed.

“Nic I’m back!” Waverly says with takeout in her hands “Nic?” Waverly takes off her shoes and jackets then puts the food in the kitchen. She walks to her bedroom where Nicole is already asleep in bed. “My poor baby.” Waverly sits on the bed next to Nicole then moves the loose hair fallen in the redhead's face. “A few minutes couldn’t hurt.” Waverly gets off the bed then takes off her shoes. She cuddles up to her girlfriend’s side and slowly gives in to sleep.

Nicole wakes up and slowly and her eyes flutter open she gets hit with a whiff of her girlfriend's shampoo “Waves baby.” Nicole says softly in the smaller girls ear “Five more minutes Nic.” the redhead chuckles “Let’s go eat babe.” Nicole picks up the smaller girl bridal style and carries her into the living room. She places her on the sofa before reheating their dinner and plating it before taking it to the living room “Waves get up it’s time for dinner.” the brunette groans but reluctantly gets up and takes her food from the redhead.

Thursday: Neither girls have a final so they decide to spend the day cuddling and catching up on they’re much needed sleep.

Friday: The last day of their finals week is the worst every class they haven’t tested for yet has all their exams on the same day. They end up having to be up at six in the morning and don’t get home till eight a clock at night by the time they get home they both fall onto the couch and order a pizza to celebrate finals being over.

Once finals are over they both feel a huge weight lift off their shoulder even that saturday the can finally fully relax into each other even if Wynonna’s a constant pain in the ass all weekend and decides their apartment is her drinking spot saturday and stays sunday but they don’t mind that much they’re just happy finals are over and school is coming to an end as well 

  
  



	14. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One vacation one graduation and two proposals.

This is it the week Nicole drops on one knee to finally get engaged to the love of her life everything is planned and set up now all she has to do is surprise Waverly with the tickets to her dream proposal location.

“Waves wake up.” Nicole is fully dressed and has packed both of their bags to go to Florida so the brunette didn’t have to do anything.

“It’s…” Waverly looks at the clock on the nightstand showing five am. “Five in the morning! What do you want?” Nicole chuckles and grabs the smaller gie\rls hands. 

“We have a plane to catch.” Waverly sits up with a confused look on her face yet Nicole can see the excitement buzzing in her eyes.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise, come on we have to go, I already packed for us.”

The ring sitting in Nicole’s backpack feels like it’s burning a hole through the fabric she can’t wait to take the next step with her girlfriend but first they have to actually get to Florida first.

Waverly slowly gets out of bed and puts on some leggings and Nicole’s softball captain hoodie and follows Nicole out of their bedroom. Waverly and Nicole move the three packed bags down to Nicole’s camaro “Are you still not going to tell me where we’re going?” Waverly asks as they get into the car but Nicole stays silent and Waverly groans. On the way to the airport the brunette slowly starts to wake up more while the redheads' nerves start to catch up to her. Her heart is beating out of her chest and her hands are starting to shake because of taking an airplane and being scared to propose is a lot for one person to handle so early in the morning. 

Nicole pulls into the paid parking lot then runs sound to the other side of the car to open the door for Waverly “Babe what about Calamity?” Waverly asks as she gets out of the car “Mercedes is taking care of her since I don’t trust Wynonna and don't have Kate’s number.” Waverly chuckles and agrees. The two walk into the airport and head to baggage drop off they check their bags that are way under the weight limit because Nicole prepared for Waverly’s obsession with disney merchandise then get into the security line. Waverly hoists their carry on onto the conveyor belt and notices the man working the conveyor belt staring at her from the corner of her eye. 

“Aren’t you too pretty to travel alone?” the airport worker asks 

“I’m not traveling alone I’m-” Nicole cuts her off “Traveling with her girlfriend.” the redhead wraps her arm around the brunette’s waist protectively and pulls her in close 

“Oh come on you’re too pretty to be gay.” the man says and Waverly feels her girlfriend’s grip tighten 

“Nic ignore it please let’s not ruin our vacation.” Nicole agrees and the two ignore the boy-man then grab their bag. Nicole leads them to the food court to grab breakfast then to the gate. 

“Can you please tell where we’re going now Nic?” Before Nicole can answer the intercom comes on  _ “Flight 13A to Orlando, Florida now boarding.”  _ Waverly throws her arms around Nicole’s neck so tight the redhead can barely breathe “This is amazing baby!” the redhead chuckles at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm “I know I thought it would be a nice graduation gift.” She lies but Waverly kisses Nicole chastely.

After the plane takes off Nicole pulls out her laptop and plays one of Waverly’s favorite movies. While they’re watching Nicole drapes her arm over the brunette’s shoulders and they move as close as they can even with the armrest in their way “I love you Nic.” Waverly says “I love you too baby.”

  
  


* * *

Their first day is the magic kingdom Nicole’s favorite day because she’s finally gonna propose to Waverly. She hired a professional photographer and videographer to get the entire thing on camera. They'll be dressed in regular attire so Waverly doesn't see it coming but she made sure to have Waverly and herself wear matching outfits for the picture. 

“Waves we’ve got to get ready.” Waverly jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom to get ready while Nicole orders room service and changes. She makes sure to pack extra formal clothes for their dinner that night and the small red box that’s going to make this day great. “Hey babe!” Nicole shoves the box into the backpack before the brunette sees it expecting to see the brunette leaving the bathroom instead she finds that the brunette has opened the door “Y-yeah baby?” Nicole asks “Where’s my straightener?” Nicole digs through her suitcase to find Waverly’s straightener and hands it to the small girl who gives the redhead a kiss and a grateful smile. 

After the two finish getting ready and eat breakfast they head to the parks and go through security Nicole has Waverly go in the line next to her just in case the security guard pulls out the ring instead the attendant gives her a smile and a quick good luck before telling her to go through. “Where do you want to go first babe?” Nicole asks and Waverly drags the redhead to the pirates of the carribean ride first. Throughout the ride Nicole admires her girlfriend's expressions and large smiles she starts to chuckle as Waverly mouths the words to one of the songs and just grips the brunette’s hand harder. After a few more rides and a few snack and drink stops Nicole walks Waverly over to the castle for pictures.

“Okay Waves Why don’t you face the castle for the next one.” Waverly nods as she turns around Nicole pulls out the ring, opens the box and gets down on one knee. “Okay take a look.” When Waverly sees how Nicole is positioned her heart starts racing, the butterflies in her stomach flutter her hands come up to cover her mouth “Nic what’s happening?” Nicole clears her throat before speaking then slightly adjusts her position

“Waverly when I met you I was broken and depressed but you being your kind and amazing self helped put me back together and made me happier than I have ever been and I can’t thank you enough so the best thing I can do is to try and give you exactly what you deserve and you deserve the world but I can’t give you that even though I wish I could but what I can give you is never ending love and support so Waverly Earp will you make me the luckiest and happiest woman on this planet and do me the honor of marrying me?” Waverly wipes the tears from her eyes “Yes Nic of course I’ll marry you!” Nicole slides the ring on Waverly’s finger after the small girl tears up at the engraving on the inside and pulls her up for a kiss while everyone around them that actually noticed the proposal cheers and hollars. Nicole wraps her arms around the brunette tighter than she ever has before 

“I love you Waverly Earp.” she kisses the crown of the smaller girls head 

“I love you too Nicole Rayleigh Haught.” the two finally pull apart and Nicole’s photographer shows them the pictures 

“How long did you have this planned?” Waverly asks 

“I started planning when you told me this is how you wanted to be proposed to if I’m being honest.” The girls chuckle

“You’re such a dork.” Waverly looks at the ring on her finger and admires the way it shines in the sunlight 

“Nic how much did you spend on this?” Nicole looks away with a slightly guilty look on her face knowing she spent  _ way _ more than Waverly would want her to. 

“That’s for me to know and you not to worry about or ask my sister and Andi.” Waverly plants a kiss on her fiancée's cheek even though she’s internally planning to ask the older redhead when they get home. 

“We have a reservation at the same restaurant I gave you that disney necklace as a celebration.” Nicole informs the girl and points to the necklace Waverly is wearing around her neck.

“But we don’t have anything to wear.” Nicole chuckles, pulls off her bag and shows Waverly the extra clothes in her backpack neatly folded. 

“You’re amazing.”

That night after dinner the two watch the fireworks before heading back to their hotel. “Do we call everyone now or wait till we get back and tell everyone in person?” Nicole asks “I really want to tell everyone in person.” Waverly says “Plus I think we have a bit of a celebration to do.” Waverly says as she straddles Nicole’s thighs “Really?” Waverly bites her lip, nods and leans down to kiss the taller girl.

* * *

The next morning Nicole wakes to the pale light coming in through the hotel windows as her eyes flutter open she sees her fiancée watching her sleep her eyes meet those gorgeous hazel orbs that stole her heart from their first meeting. 

“Why are you watching me sleep?” Nicole asks in her morning voice which inevitably drives the smaller girl crazy. 

“Because my fiancée is adorable when she’s asleep.” and holds up her still ring clad finger then the redhead starts to fiddle with the ring on her lover's slender finger.

“I  _ really _ like that ring on your finger.” Waverly gives her an adoring smile before giving her a quick peck to the lips

“So do I, it feels so…” Waverly thinks for a minute “Right.” they say at the same time “I haven’t been proposed to yet but I know exactly how you feel.” the redhead says with a large smile across her face

“I can’t wait to get married to you.”

“I can’t either.”

* * *

As soon as they get back to Canada they make sure to have everyone meet at Gus’ house for some big news but say so in a much more cryptic way which worries Wynonna a bit. When they walk into the house everyone is sitting in the living room together waiting to see what they’re going to say. 

“What the hell did you invite us here for?” Wynonna says impatiently from having to wait for over twenty four hours. 

“Well we have some big news.” Waverly says and Hayley smiles at her sister since she knows exactly what they’re going to say. 

“Well spit it out girl everyone is here so I need to start dinner.” Gus says and gestures to the kitchen.

“We’re engaged!” Waverly holds out her hand with the ring to show it off, everyone congratulates them and cheers while the couple’s smile grows larger and larger every second. 

“Damn Haught this diamond is bigger than my finger nail.” Wynonna says as she inspects the ring and compares the size to her pinkys fingernail in exaggeration. 

“I still want to know how much you spent on this.” Waverly says as she looks up at Nicole the redhead winces. 

“I’m not going to tell you and neither is Hayley.” the youngest redhead says and glares at her sibling

“Got it I won’t tell her that it cost almost seven thousand dollars.” Hayley say with a smirk 

“Hayley!” Nicole threatens 

“You spent seven thousand dollars?! Nic you could have given me a ring pop and I would have been happy you didn’t need to spend that much money.”

“Yes I did the perfect ring for the perfect girl and that right there is the perfect ring on the perfect girl's finger.” Nicole says as she spins the ring on Waverly’s finger

“Alright this is a cause for celebration I’m gonna start dinner Wynonna break out the whiskey.” Gus says and Wynonna runs towards the whiskey cabinet with a “Hell yeah!”

The night is filled with celebration and drinking and what Wynonna wold call ‘googly eyes’ being exchanged between the newly engaged couple but as much as they love being surrounded by their friends and family all they want is to get back to their apartment and cuddle in bed with Calamity Jane until they finally give into sleep while still in their engagement haze not even worrying about anything else around them.

* * *

Their graduation day has quickly approached making Waverly and Nicole more nervous than they were for their highschool graduation. Both of them are worried about moving on from being students after today Nicole will be an officer in training and Waverly will officially begin taking online classes for the rest of her teaching degree so she can finish it quicker than going to actual classes. But what Nicole doesn’t know is Waverly isn’t worried about graduating as nervous as she is to propose to Nicole afterwards even though they’re already engaged she is still nervous about the ring she chose and the speech she rehearsed over and over and over again until she had it memorised and could recite any part of it without even thinking. Her fianc è e pulls her out of her thoughts “Waves we’ve got to go!” Nicole calls to a nervous Waverly whos in the kitchen packing a picnic in the kitchen for them after their ceremony “Give me a second!” She drops the ring in the basket before going into the living room with Nicole. 

When they get to their graduation ceremony they head straight to their seats they aren’t far apart but they aren’t as close as they were for their highschool graduation but they’re still close enough to glance at each other throughout the ceremony. When their names get called Wynonna and Hayley are the loudest in the crowd cheering for them with whoops, hollars and whistling. Both girls are slightly embarrassed when the crowd looks towards their family more specifically their sisters but they wouldn’t change it for the world having people like Wynonna and Hayley supporting them through and through even if they do something that they don’t agree with.

After their ceremony Waverly and Nicole head home to change into more comfortable clothes before Waverly drives them to the local park for a small picnic “Waves none of this was necessary.” Nicole says while Waverly unloads the vegan food she packed and cooked before the ceremony “Yes it is now shut your cute mouth and eat.” While they eat Waverly keeps glancing in the basket to make sure she packed the ring and it’s still there “Waves you keep looking over there what’s wrong.” Nicole is about to stand but the brunette pulls her down and grabs the ring box from the basket 

“Four years ago on our graduation day we decided we are going to propose to each other so here I am sitting in front of the love of my life asking her to spend the rest of her life with me. So Nicole Rayleigh Haught will you marry me?” Nicole takes in a deep breath 

“Of course baby.” Waverly squeals and hugs Nicole tightly the redhead quickly reads over the message on the inside of the ring painted over with rose gold so the text is visible on the black band.

“I also got you a silicon ring to wear on duty because I want everyone to know you are mine.” the redhead chuckles 

“Of course Waves but I love this ring. I can't believe you remember our ring conversation from three years ago.”

“Why wouldn’t I? I love that conversation you remembered how I wanted someone to propose to me.

“I remember everything you say.” 

That night the girls stay in their little bubble and try to enjoy some of the last nights they have together before Nicole is gone almost twelve hours a day five days a week for three months.

  
  



	15. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Academy graduation and the start of the move.

The three months Nicole is in the academy weren’t easy Nicole and Waverly barely ever saw each other when it wasn’t for dinner or to go to bed but they kept going with one thought in their heads  _ When this is all over I get to marry the love of my life. _ Waverly was able to keep herself busy with school and research for their wedding but it didn’t make seeing her fiancé in such a tired state so easy it seemed like everyday Nicole got home from the academy she was less and less like the smiley and happy redhead she got engaged to after all Nicole wasn't getting enough sleep for the amount of work the academy is putting their recruits through but it’s not all bad especially the amount of muscle the redhead has gained from the workout regimen she has to do. Waverly definitely can’t complain about how great she looks both with and without a shirt even her regular shirts have gotten tighter on her arms. It's definitely a big turn on for her.

Every night when Nicole gets home she greets Waverly with a kiss before taking a shower to clean herself off from the dirt and grime of the day and soothe her aching muscles then she changes into more comfortable clothes for the night by the time she gets out of the room Waverly is waiting for her with a plate of whatever she cooked or picked up for the night, of course, Nicole feels bad she can’t cook or take care of Waverly like she used to but her dream is really important almost as important as her fiancée is to her. The academy will get her into a good job that can support their family along with what Waverly is going to make as a teacher all she’s ever wanted is a family and with their future careers will definitely put them in an amazing house to raise a beautiful family in, with their siblings not too far away from them it sounds like a dream come true. 

After they eat their dinner they spend about as much time as possible watching tv and cuddling in their room until Nicole has to go to sleep for the night for the next day at the academy. Some good did come out of the academy besides the bad stuff like, the repetitive schedule and now having to spend every day with Eliza which without saying made Waverly very angry and jealous that Nicole’s biggest admirer is spending more time with  _ her  _ fiancée than she is anyways Nicole did make a friend in the academy Rachel Valdez she’s an eighteen-year-old that went directly into the academy after high school to get away from her adoptive and abusive parents after her parents died. As you can imagine having bad parents can really bring two people together they have definitely gotten really close during their daily lunches and morning stretches they would spend time together outside of their pieces of training but Nicole doesn’t want to lose the small amount of time she can spend with her fiancée so they try and talk as much as possible when they can.

The best part of Nicole’s week has to be the weekend her and Waverly spend some time working on their wedding plans they’ve already decided their wedding colors are going to be blue and silver and they’re getting married on the homestead to save money and so they can elope in the same place they’re going to raise their family. The ceremony is going to be small and only for their friends and family after the ceremony the reception is going to be at Shorty’s. They couldn’t be more excited for them to get married even if neither of their biological parents are going to be there they would invite Michelle but no one has heard from her since she left Purgatory again with no notice and Waverly still only knows her real father's first name so she can’t invite him either, Nicole’s parents are both dead but at least Nedley will be there for Nicole she won’t have many people or any at all from her family but that doesn’t mean she’s sad about it her family is Waverly’s family and will officially become her family but she isn’t so excited to be stuck with Wynonna Earp for the rest of her life but it will be so worth it when she gets to wake up to the most beautiful and perfect girl in the world, even Hayley is excited to have a big happy family again any time the three go to Purgatory Nedley and Hayley start to bond more even if Hayley still misses her dad she can see why Nicole has really taken a liking to the man. He might only have one daughter that’s actually his but he has three he loves like daughters even if Hayley is like a red-haired less trouble making Wynonna.

After Nicole and Waverly finish dinner on the redheads last day of the academy the couple sits on their sofa in their apartment for one of the last times since they’ll be heading to Purgatory in a week to move into the homestead. The redhead has her graduation the next day then they’re going to pack for their move making sure to only leave the essentials unpacked for the remainder of the week. Nicole, Waverly, and Hayley are all going to pack their cars to the brim so they can avoid paying for a moving truck, and if they still need space Wynonna and Mercedes offered to take any remaining boxes back to Purgatory since they have to start getting the furniture done for their house while the other three start to unpack their stuff. Even Hayley’s girlfriend Beth who also happens to be Mercedes’ sister, which really surprised Hayley since they have no resemblance at all, is moving in with Hayley to her house on the Earp-Haught land. Wynonna of course is trying to convince Nicole and Waverly to make the name official by taking down the Earp sign and replacing it with an Earp-Haught sign instead, while Waverly is still trying to live out her childhood dream by getting horses Nicole isn’t sold on the idea she still thinks they don’t have time to take care of them but the brunette keeps trying to tell Nicole that they can hire someone to take care of them while they’re at work but she isn’t going to give in to Waverly just yet.

* * *

On the day of Nicole’s graduation ceremony she wear the recruit uniform they provided for her walk across the stage and she makes sure she’s wearing her silicone engagement band and her hair is tightly braided so it can last the entire day especially through the hundreds of pictures Waverly is going to take with the new camera she bought so she can make a scrapbook of all their adventures with the majority of them being better than the quality of her phone’s camera. As soon as Nicole walks out of her bedroom Waverly’s jaw drops when she sees her girlfriend in uniform for the first time. She loves how good she looks in the all-black uniform especially with how good the pants hug her butt. “Damn baby you look…  fuck ! ” Nicole chuckles at her girlfriend's loss for words “Thanks babe lets get some pictures done now so you aren’t attacking me right after the ceremony.” Waverly nods and Nicole steps in front of one of the plain walls in their apartment while Waverly sets up her camera to the perfect settings. The redhead stands with her heels together and her left hand clutching onto her right hand's wrist which is clutched in a fist she paints her face with a serious look “Baby why so serious I know you’re gonna be a cop but when we show our kids these pictures I want you to look happy so I’ll take some serious ones but you need to smile in a few.” Waverly says to her girlfriend “Okay babe now hurry and take some pictures we have to leave.” 

After their impromptu photoshoot, the two get into Nicole’s car and head to the graduation ceremony when they park the lot is already filling up with recruits and their respective families cars all of the recruits are wearing the same uniform for the graduation you can easily pick out the recruits from their families because of it. When they get inside one of the smaller recruits runs up to Nicole 

“Hey Rach!”

“Cole, is this the girl you always talk about?” Rachel asks and nods her head towards Waverly.

“Yes Rachel this is my fiancé Waverly, Waverly this is Rachel.”

“I’ve heard so much about you Nicole doesn’t stop talking about how amazing you are.” Rachel says to Waverly as they shake hands.

“I’ve heard about you too and thank you for keeping Eliza away from her.” When Eliza saw the engagement ring on Nicole’s finger her crush got worse she kept trying to after Nicole so Rachel stepped in and made sure to keep her away from Nicole for Waverly.

“It’s no problem Nicole told me she was doing the same thing when you were in college.” Waverly nods.

“Yeah they were on the softball team together it got really annoying.”

“I hate to interrupt y’alls bonding session but we need to get to our seats. Maybe you could join us for dinner after Rach. We would love for you to celebrate with us.” Nicole says to the other girl.

“Yeah, that sounds great just tell me when and where.” the two walk over to their seats, and Waverly finds a row of seats with enough room for herself, Hayley, Beth, Wynonna, Mercedes, Gus, and Nedley. The old man is definitely excited to have a deputy that can handle herself and do her job right. 

After a few minutes of waiting Wynonna and Mercedes show up to Nicole’s graduation and take their seats next to Waverly “How did Haughty look in her uniform baby girl?” Waverly pulls out her camera and shows them the pictures she took earlier “Damn I think she’s going to be able to pull off the Purgatory uniform  _ really _ well.” Waverly nods and bites her lip “Yeah she will.” The next people to show up are Hayley and Beth “Thank you for saving us seats Waves!” Hayley says as she sits down next to Beth “I think it’s really crazy that Haught shits sister is dating your sister’s girlfriend's sister.” Wynonna whispers into Waverly’s ear “Well my girlfriend gave you sex advice we should already be used to a weird family.” the two share a laugh at their exchanged words. Nedley and Gus show up a little before the ceremony starts. While they wait for Nicole and Rachel to walk across the stage they clap politely for the other recruits but as soon as Nicole’s name gets called out polite goes out the window their group gets up claps, cheers, and hollars as loud as possible even from the distance they’re at you can see Nicole’s face turning a light shade of red from her family’s enthusiasm. Waverly records as they pin Nicole’s badge onto her uniform with tears in her eyes not even sure if the camera is picking up the scene properly in focus and centered but she couldn’t care less all she cares about at that moment is the fact that the love of her life is making her dream come true and she’s there to watch.

As soon as the ceremony ends Waverly rushes to meet her girlfriend outside when she sees her she barrels into Nicole’s heavily muscled body with a hug “I’m so proud of you Nic!” Nicole just holds on tight tighter than she ever has just as tight as she will after they walk down the aisle but she doesn’t know that yet. “Thank you baby.” a uniformed male recruit walks up to the couple “Haught is this the infamous Waverly?” Nicole nods “Yeah this is her Jonas Waves this is Jonas.” The two shake hands and share a quick conversation before they head to a vegan restaurant for their celebration dinner.

When Rachel meets them at the restaurant Nicole introduces her to the rest of the family Nedley immediately recognizes the young recruit as someone he was looking at to recruit and introduces himself.

“So Rachel I’m guessing you already know Nicole is going to be one of my deputies right?” Rachel nods “Yeah well I think Haught would enjoy having a partner she already knows so if you want I have an officer slot open for you. Now I’m not just offering because you know Nicole but because I saw how well you did in training having two officers that can really hold ship when I retire would be great you don’t have to give me an answer now but I would like to know soon.” Nicole smiles at Rachel as Nedley finishes his proposal “Well I better head out now or Lonnie will be the only officer on duty tonight.” Gus agrees with the old man and the two head back to Purgatory together. 

“Did I really just get offered a job?!” Rachel asks excitedly.

“Yes, you did Rach we do have an extra guest house you can use until you find a place of your own I would love to have you as my partner.” 

“I’ll think about it. I do have an offer out here but Purgatory is farther from my family.”

“Crappy parents?” Wynonna asks and the younger recruit nods “Join the club that’s why we all made our own little family one more person wouldn’t hurt, especially another person that can protect us.”

“Well if you guys are even half as nice as Nicole this has to be one hell of a group.”

“Especially since half of us are gay.” Nicole adds.

* * *

Nicole and Waverly spend the night having their own celebrations that are more than muscle straining but very  _ very  _ pleasurable they do regret the amount they did the next day while they’re packing and can barely stay awake or move very well but they will never forget that night no matter how old they get. 

Nicole is packing up all of their glassware and silverware into a box along with their  plates and mugs they decided to use plastic and foam for the remainder of the week so they have less to finish packing the day of their move while Waverly packs most of their clothing and other decor items in their bedroom and Hayley is packing up all the decor in the living room making sure there isn’t anything on the sofa so when Wynonna shows up with her truck they can load it into the bed and she can drive it to the homestead along with the bed frames the three took apart the day before Nicole’s academy graduation. Waverly and Nicole had to bribe Wynonna with Whiskey and doughnuts to drive their stuff to Purgatory but she is the only one in their friend group with a truck and refused to let them borrow it without her being there so they convinced her just to drive it herself. “I’m here bitches!” Nicole walks out of the kitchen and greets Wynonna “Are you ready to move this downstairs?” Wynonna asks unenthusiastically and the redhead nods “Let’s do this!” Nicole picks up one end of the couch and Wynonna picks up the other end while Waverly holds the door open as wide as possible. They can barely get the sofa out but they did it nonetheless “If you need a break Wyn tell me.” Wynonna rolls her eyes and walks down the stairs as careful as possible halfway down the stairs they take a break on the landing “Did y’all have to get such a heavy sofa?” Wynonna asks with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath “This is light compared to the other ones we were looking at. I'm so glad I didn’t give into Waverly’s idea for a chaise lounge couch that would have been hell. Come on let’s get going we still have the bed frames to haul down.” Wynonna groans and they pick up the sofa again and walk down the last flight of the stairs. When they get to the truck they place down the couch and Wynonna opens the bed of the truck then they lift the sofa into the truck.

After they load up the bed frame pieces and strap everything down Wynonna heads to Purgatory while the other three girls finish packing what they can into boxes. They order Chinese food and eat everything on the floor since they had to take the table to the homestead already.

“I'm so fucking tired!” Nicole says as she opens her box of Chinese food. 

“I know baby but I can’t wait to finally have a house.” Waverly says excitedly.

“I can’t wait to not have to worry about earplugs or noise-canceling headphones last night wasn’t fun. I'm probably as exhausted as y’all.”

“I doubt it Lee I do have to admit carrying down the sofa and bed frames while as tired as I am probably wasn’t that good of an idea I’m going to crash as soon as my head hits the pillow.” the three chuckle and they all finish up their food before turning in for the night.

  
  



	16. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day and the first few day on the new and improved homestead.

Moving day, the day Nicole and Waverly were the most excited for the entire year; they finally get to go back to the place they call home the only place Nicole has been where she was comfortable in her sexuality because she met the love of her life in Purgatory even if she didn’t know that at that time. “Waves wake up we need to leave.” Nicole got up an hour earlier to check the entire apartment and get ready to drive to Purgatory “I’m so tired!” The redhead chuckles “That’s your fault for staying up so late reading last night. Come on we need to put everything into our cars you can sleep after we get home and put the bed together.” the brunette slowly gets up and grabs an outfit from the suitcase in the corner of the room. The redhead admires her girlfriend as she does one last check around the room for anything they have left except the mattresses. “Hey Waves Haughty!” Wynonna calls through the house, Nicole and Waverly share a confused look so the redhead walks out of the room “What are you doing here Wyn?” Mercedes walks in and the older Earp looks at her “We are going to help you guys move everything to the homestead and we have a few things to drop off too.” Wynonna rolls her eyes and walks into the room with Waverly.

“Are you nervous to move back onto the homestead baby girl?” Wynonna asks and leans on the doorway. 

“Not really I have Nicole with me and you and Cedes are moving next weekend plus Hayley even with what happened in that house I’m not nervous with all the people that are going to be with me.”

“You and Nicole are something else. I swear nothing can break you apart.” Waverly smiles

They have plenty of trouble getting everything to fit into the cars they have especially since Nicole’s Camaro doesn't have much room for a lot of stuff but they did fit a few boxes and the suitcase that was in their room in the trunk and Calamity Jane and her stuff in the passenger seat. Waverly’s jeep fit most of the bigger boxes and Hayley had all her stuff plus the decor from the living room with her while Wynonna and Mercedes have the mattresses in the bed of the truck along with any other boxes they couldn’t fit. Making one trip is exactly what they wanted to do so they have more time to put together their new house as much as possible. 

When they get back to Purgatory and pull into the homestead Gus is waiting there for them. Waverly parks her jeep and steps out of the vehicle “Gus what are you doing here?” The brunette hugs her mother figure “I brought everyone dinner so you don’t starve yourselves.” Waverly chuckles and opens the doors to the new homestead for the first time and takes in the emptiness but how cozy it is. She’s so lost in thought she doesn’t even notice Nicole walk in and wrap her arm around the brunette’s waist. “Shit Nic you scared me!” the redhead chuckles “I’m gonna go put Cj in our room so she isn’t in the way.” Nicole informs before walking up the stairs to their new room and placing Calamity’s crate on the ground and closing the door she opens the small metal door to the gray plastic crate and just like the day they brought her home she pokes her head out of the cage before completely emerging from the cage and starts to explore the room while Nicole walks outside to help to unload.

When she steps out into the late summer heat in Purgatory sweat immediately starts pouring from her skin she ignores it for now and walks over to her car and pops the trunk before she can pull out a box Waverly calls her from the front porch “Nic we’re gonna eat first Gus needs to go to Shorty’s for the night.” Nicole nods and sits at the dining room table where a plate of food is already waiting for her.

After they eat Gus leaves the homestead and everyone meets out on the front porch “Fuck why is it so hot?!” Wynonna complains Nicole agrees and removes her shirt leaving her in a thin grey tank top she hangs the shirt on the rail of the porch. Waverly is definitely admiring her girlfriend's biceps in that tank top. “Waves can you gawk at Haught when we don’t have boxes to unload?” Wynonna calls out her sister and Waverly shoots her a death glare with a red-tinted face. Nicole chuckles and the fiery brunette hits her arm. 

“What was that for?!” Nicole says with a smirk.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Waverly says defensively. 

“Aw it’s okay come on let’s get this over with the heat isn’t going to disappear for a few hours.” The youngest redhead jumps off the porch and heads to her car to start grabbing boxes and the others follow suit.

Box after box gets dropped in their respective rooms or in some cases outside their respective rooms because of Calamity Jane “Nic we need to put together our bed then we can move our boxes into our room so I’ll go in and lock Cj in the bathroom then we can start our bed.” Nicole nods “Sounds good open the door for me when Jane has been locked in.” Waverly nods and slips through the slightly opened door immediately closing it behind herself so the small cat can’t escape the room. She picks up the orange fluff ball and carries her into the newly built bathroom and closes it before opening the door to the actual room “Let’s do this… again.” Nicole says exhaustedly before the two settle on the floor and build their bed frame. 

After they finish with the bed frame they have to put the box spring and mattress on top of it “Okay baby please be careful with your fingers when we put it down.” Waverly nods and they drop the box spring onto the bare bed frame before doing the same with the mattress “We’re gonna sleep good tonight.” Nicole says and earns a chuckle from the brunette. “I’m gonna put on the sheets. Do you want to start moving in the boxes?” Nicole nods and starts to move in all the boxes in the hallway while Waverly makes the bed. They make sure to stay out of each other’s way so they don’t lose the last bit of patience they have from a long day of moving. The couple works in tandem to unpack all of the boxes and put their stuff up in the correct spaces.

* * *

The next morning Nicole wakes up before the brunette and starts breakfast for the three of them and possibly Wynonna and Mercedes if they haven’t left yet. She makes vegan pancakes and vegan bacon with fresh-cut fruit and syrup to put on top. The redhead is too busy cutting up the last bit of fruit. She doesn’t notice Waverly walk into the kitchen “I could watch you cook in the kitchen of our house all day long.” Nicole jumps at the sudden sound of her girlfriend's voice “Shit you scared me baby can you text Hayley and tell her breakfast is done?” Waverly nods and grabs Nicole’s phone sitting on the counter next to the plate of pancakes then texts Hayley and Wynonna since she can guarantee they didn’t go back to the city the night before. As expected a few minutes later the other three girls barge into the main house.

After breakfast and a refreshing shower, Nicole changes into a plain black shirt and blue jeans so she can go visit the station and meet the rest of the officers at the station she knows Rachel is going to be there too but it doesn’t mean her nerves are any better starting her dream job and being engaged is something she never thought she would have but she does and it constantly brings a smile to her face.

As soon as she steps foot in the station Rachel, who got there earlier than Nicole, pulls her into a hug “I’m so nervous!” the redhead nods “I am too and I used to intern here.” Nedley emerges from the bullpen and greets the girls with a handshake “I’m going to show you around first then I’ll introduce you to the other officers.” he shows them around the entire station and show’s Nicole her office since she’s the sheriff’s deputy and they get the keys to their cruiser. The three walk into the bullpen and you can see every single one of the officers sit up straight and act like they’re busy doing the paperwork on their desks. “Listen up! These are our newest officers some of you already know Nicole Haught since she used to intern here before college and the academy but none of you know Rachel Valdez she graduated second in her class behind Haught here I know you like to haze the new additions but I wouldn’t recommend it with these two especially since Nicole is my deputy, therefore, your boss. Okay get back to work!” the officers look back at their desks after studying the two girls with fear. 

After they leave the station Rachel follows Nicole back to the homestead so she can finally see the place since they just moved back. “This is it well half of it through that path there…” Nicole points to a small path cutting through the trees lined by a fence “is the other three houses and Waverly is still pressing for horses.” The two walk into the house and the redhead gives her friend a tour around the house ending it in Waverly’s office and Waverly walks in with wet hair and her laptop “Hey baby.” the couple shares a chaste kiss “Hey Nic I’m gonna get some school work done.” Nicole nods then the two officers leave the room to give Waverly the silence she needs to get her work done. 

“Do you want a beer?” Nicole asks as they walk down the stairs 

“I’ve never actually drunk before.”

“Really?! You are going to have your first drink here with me. We have a few things you can try.” the older girl goes into the kitchen and grabs some of the different alcohols they have in the house for both of them. She puts the cups on the coffee table in front of them. 

“How have you never had a drink before?” Nicole asks and takes a sip of her beer

“After I turned eighteen I went straight into the academy never had a chance to drink for the first time.” 

“Okay Rach I have some harder liquors courtesy of Wynonna, some milder alcoholic count and some girlier stuff for Waverly since the only hard liquor she drinks is whiskey so let’s try the whiskey first.” Nicole hands the other girl a small cup with two fingers of whiskey she takes a small sip and grimaces as it burns her throat.

“Okay not bad but it really burns.” Nicole nods.

“Yeah you get used to that, it's like water to Wynonna now. Alright now beer I only have one type but there are other types.” Nicole finishes her glass of whiskey and gives Rachel the cup containing beer after the younger girl drinks it she grimaces. 

“Not for me.” the redhead chuckles 

“Yeah, you might like something sweeter when it comes to beer we might have to make that a goal maybe we could do a beer tasting. Alright, next wine and rosé these don’t have as much alcohol and are a bit more bitter depending on the type Waverly likes the sweeter girlier drinks.” the two drink the last cups. 

“That’s better, I do like the whiskey though.” Nicole smiles and nods. 

“You’ll fit right in with us and warning you now if Wynonna or Mercedes invite you for drinks be prepared to be super hungover the next day.” the girls share a laugh and Nicole tells Rachel all about their little family and how everyone came together it feels like she’s the older sister in their relationship it definitely makes her forget that she’s growing up faster than she wants to but no matter how much she ignores it she is definitely getting older but closer to some of the biggest milestones of her life like marriage and kids but that doesn’t mean she wants to lose her youth just yet.

* * *

While Waverly is finishing up her school work for her online classes the noise of laughter and talking flows up the stairs and decides to see what’s going on. As she nears the bottom of the steps she sees Nicole and Rachel drinking whiskey and enjoying each other's company 

“Alright, you two have had enough to drink so I’m taking this.” Waverly grabs the bottle of whiskey and puts it back in the kitchen then walks back into the living room. 

“Are you done with your work babe?” Waverly nods. 

“Yeah what have you two been up to?” 

“Well, Rachel has never had alcohol before so we had a few drinks and then some more whiskey.”

“You are going to be dying in the morning Nic you know you can’t handle whiskey.”

“Yeah but I’m so nervous to start work Monday. This is completely different from college. I'm so scared I'm gonna fail.” that sentence sobers up Rachel and catches Waverly’s attention.

“Nic you aren’t going to fail, you are amazing and you got top of your class at the academy.” Rachel nods.

“Yeah Cole Waverly is right you’re amazing I had the privilege to watch you go through the academy you always knew what to do when no one else did.” Even drunk Nicole really takes in this moment to appreciate the people she has by her new and old life hasn’t ever been easy for her but the people she got from the craziness.

* * *

After Rachel’s left and Nicole has sober up the couple is in the kitchen laughing, talking, and cooking dinner together 

“Nic are you going to wear a dress or suit for our wedding?” Nicole smiles 

“You’ll find out next spring or if someone tells you beforehand.” 

“Ugh, you’re no fun! Are we going to sleep together the night before our wedding?”

“Hell yeah, that tradition is too heteronormative for my liking I want to spend the night before my wedding making passionate love to my super sexy fiancée.” Waverly moans at Nicole’s words then turns off the stove and pulls the redhead down for a rough toothy kiss by her shirt.

“Why wait when we can make love right here right now.” the redhead’s eyes widen. 

“Babe we eat here.” Waverly presses a kiss to Nicole’s lips. 

“We don’t have to worry about your sister walking in and Wynonna is back in the city packing up their place we can finally have sex anywhere in our home as long as the doors are locked.” Nicole bites her bottom lip and quickly locks the front and back door before returning to her girlfriend, she picks her up in a swift motion before placing her on the cabinet and locking her lips to the smooth skin of Waverly’s neck. The brunette moans at contact Nicole works on Waverly’s neck while she paws at the taller girl's shirt. Nicole gets the hint and rips her shirt off of her own body, throwing it toward the backdoor, and then she pulls down the brunette’s pants and underwear in one swift motion. As Nicole’s talented tongue works on her clit Waverly grips a handful of Nicole’s fiery red locks “Don’t stop ba-” her sentence gets cut off by Nicole’s lips wrapping around her drenched sex and sucking hard her words become a loud moan the taller girl replaces her tongue with two fingers running up and down her folds at a quick tempo she moves her mouth to Waverly’s ear and nips at her earlobe before saying “Come for me baby.” that sultry voice and Nicole’s slight southern accent shining through pushes Waverly over the edge with her girlfriend’s name falling from her lips over and over again getting louder each time. “How was that?” Nicole says while licking Waverly’s arousal off her lips and fingers “Fucking amazing.” the taller girl smirks and helps Waverly off the counter; they both put on their removed clothes before Waverly continues dinner and Nicole washes her hands and face.

They spend the night cuddling, having a steamy makeout session, and exploring each other’s bodies even when they see the sun come up they don’t stop until they can’t ignore their hunger and exhaustion Waverly lets the taller girl sleep a little while she makes them oatmeal and feeds Cj. After she puts their breakfast into bowls and makes two cups of coffee she puts them on a tray and carries it upstairs to a sleeping Nicole still in the exact position she left her in when she got up. Waverly places the tray on her nightstand and gently shakes awake the sleeping girl “Nic I made breakfast.” Nicole slowly gets up and Waverly hands her a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of coffee “Thanks Waves but you do realize you could have slept too.” the brunette nods “Yeah but I was really hungry.” Nicole chuckles and the two eat their breakfast in silence. The only noises are they’re drinking coffee and the metallic clang of spoons on the ceramic bowls. They’re still so tired they don’t even bother putting their dishes in the sink they just set them on the nightstand and go to sleep cuddled up together.

* * *

“I texted Nicole  _ and  _ Waverly a thousand times and neither of them are answering so I’m gonna bang on the door until they open up.” Wynonna says as she and Mercedes pull into the homestead. 

“Please be careful Nicole is a trained police officer her first instinct is going to be to pull a gun.” the brunette nods at the other girl before climbing out of the car she knocks on the door as loud as she can and from the other side of the door she can hear hushed voices and shuffling a few seconds later Nicole swings the door open with her service pistol in hand when she sees Wynonna her cop posture relaxes and she sighs in relief.

“Goddammit, Wynonna we’re trying to sleep.” Wynonna checks the time on her phone. 

“At eleven o’clock?” Nicole nods. 

“Yes we had a long night last night. Now, what do you want?” The brunette motions towards her car. 

“We need to move out earlier because the landlord kept hitting on Cedes but don’t tell Waves or she’ll show up at his door with her shotgun.” the two girls laugh. 

“Okay give me a second I’ll get your keys and help you unload.” Nicole goes back in the house and grabs the keys for Wynonna and Mercedes then leaves a note for Waverly when she wakes up just in case she’s not back before her sleeping beauty wakes up. With a kiss on the brunette’s forehead, she leaves the house. Mercedes and Wynonna are waiting on the porch for Nicole when the young redhead emerges from the house “Finally Haught let’s get a move on please.”

As the three are unloading Wynonna’s and Mercedes’ boxes the sheriff's cruiser pulls into the homestead and Nicole jogs over to Nedley as he steps out of the car “Haught you did a great job fixing up this land.”

“Wasn’t really us sir it was all Mercedes’ construction crews all we did was approve the plans.”

“You could start a ranch here have you thought of horses?”

“You too?! Waverly has been trying to convince me to get horses since we first took a look at the land.” the two didn’t notice Waverly walking towards them.

“See baby I’m not the only one who thinks we should get horses.” Waverly says as Nicole wraps her arm around the brunette’s waist. 

“I’m glad you two found each other and I’m glad I’ll have two competent officers instead of Lonnie and Carl I should warn you now since you left Champ has been causing a ruckus at Shorty’s almost every night so be prepared for that mess. I will leave you two alone make sure you try to keep Wynonna out of trouble.” Waverly and Nicole chuckle as Nedley walks off.

The two girls go back to helping the other couple unload their stuff after they finish Nicole makes a quick late lunch and the girls catch up over their food and drinks. “Damn Haught this free meal thing is definitely a plus and makes up for all the times I couldn’t get any sleep because you two were having sex all night.” Waverly and Nicole blush then Mercedes hits her girlfriend's arm. 

“Leave them alone, they own the house we’re living in babe.” Wynonna scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, Wyn we don’t have to let you live here or eat my fiancèe’s food.” Waverly smiles every time the word leaves her mouth. It makes her realize that Nicole is real and hers for the rest of their lives through thick and thin but in these moments with her family surrounding her with laughs and friendly conversation is what makes the bad things ten times sweeter.

  
  



	17. Wedding decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole And Waverly do a few things for their wedding.

On Nicole’s first day of being on the force, Waverly is constantly worried about something happening to her the entire day Nedley doesn’t put his rookies out on the field their first day but since Nicole was interning with him since high school and he knows how good she is at protecting herself so he has her out patrolling the town and it’s driving Waverly crazy she’s so worried Nicole will get hurt by some idiot it’s causing her to pace back and forth in the living room when she’s late coming home and it’s annoying Wynonna. 

“Baby girl sit down she’s fine!” Waverly glares at Wynonna with anger all over her face.

“Nicole is _never_ late. She hasn’t been late since we met even when she was in the academy. She managed to be home at the same time every night. She's hurt I can feel it.” Nicole walks through the door with her keys in her hand before she can even put her keys down Waverly engulfs her in a hug “Dammit Nic you scared me!” Nicole chuckles and wraps her arms around the small girl. 

“I’m sorry Waves I had to drag Champ out of Shorty’s and it took me longer than I thought it would to write the report. I'll text you next time so you aren’t annoying Wynonna with your pacing.” Waverly peppers Nicole’s lips with light kisses and whispers sweet nothings to the redhead. 

“Oi PDA I’m hungry can our chef please get to work on dinner!” Nicole chuckles and reluctantly let’s go of the smaller girl “Can I change first my queen?” Nicole says sarcastically and Wynonna rolls her eyes as the redhead jogs up the stairs to change out of her uniform. Of course, Waverly watches as Nicole walks upstairs because of how good her butt looks in the kakis she hates with a passion. Wynonna gets off the sofa and runs her thumb down from Waverly’s lip to her chin “You have some drool right here.” the younger girl smacks her sister's hand to get her away. 

A few minutes later Nicole comes down the stairs in night clothes to cook dinner while she puts her hair up in a ponytail “What do y’all want for dinner?” Wynonna chuckles and a smirk shows up on her face “Tacos cowgirl.” the older Earp mocks “Hey only I’m allowed to call Nic cowgirl!” Nicole starts to get the ingredients for tacos out of the cabinets and fridge “Or neither of you can call me cowgirl especially since you were the cowgirl last night Waves.” the younger Earp jumps up from her seat and smacks Nicole’s arm while Wynonna makes gagging noises as she buckles over in her seat “Nicole Rayleigh Haught!” Nicole chuckles and starts to make dinner while the two sisters chat. 

“Wait hold on I had a thought!” Wynonna says and the two girls laugh “Wynonna’s thinking we’re in trouble.” Nicole jokes

“Haha, very funny Haught. Anyways since I’m your sister and Nicole’s best friend who’s maid of honor am I going to be?” Wynonna asks “Well Wyn we’ve been thinking since you’re a big part of both of our lives you would officiate the wedding and you would still go to our bachelorette party emphasis on part singular together we are having one party Wyn so don't go getting any ideas to take Nicole to a strip club for blackmailing purposes.” Nicole chuckles and the older Earp rolls her eyes. 

“Do I have to take classes to be a pastor?” the other two girls shake their heads. 

“No it’s a quick online certification thing and we want the ceremony to be personal from the heart sized hole you have in your body, Earp.” Nicole jokes and Waverly giggles the older Earp isn’t too amused and shows it with a scoff and eye roll. Mercedes and Hayley walk into the house followed by Beth behind them they all make their way to the kitchen and join the Earps at the table. “Is no one going to offer to help me cook there are five of you.” Nicole says and Waverly jumps up from the table and starts cutting up tomatoes.

“Are there any more details we can get for your wedding that’s happening in six months?” Hayley asks.

“Yeah we’re having one bachelorette party together that we want you Wynonna and Chrissy to plan and we have rules no stripers, strip clubs, or anything sex-related _Wynonna._ ” the sitting girls laugh “Oh come on I can get you two more sex toys I’ve already seen your strap.” The engaged couple's eyes widen like dinner plates and everyone else goes silent. 

“We warned you not to go in our bathroom plus you deserved it. You have interrupted us since we started dating.” Nicole hums in agreement with Waverly.

“You threw me into Waverly’s closet when we were making out Gus’ door still has a dent in it.” Hayley practically chokes from laughter. 

“Please tell me she’s lying.” the older Haught says hysterically “Nope I saw my previously presumed straight sister making out with the new redhead that I didn’t have the best feelings about in the first place and I snapped.” the girls laugh again.

After dinner, Waverly drags Nicole upstairs to her office where one corner of it has turned into their wedding plans corner “I was thinking Nic maybe you could build the arch we stand under it will make it more personal to us plus I haven’t seen you work with your hands since we moved back here and I’m kind of going through withdrawal.”

“Yeah I can do that but that withdrawal will go away because Nedley wants me to fix up one of the cruisers he bought at an auction so I have to go to my mom's storage locker and get my tools so I’m taking over the barn we decided to not tear down.” 

“Sounds good babe and I think Nedley should walk you down the aisle babe since your dad isn’t alive and Gus is walking me down the aisle.”

“Actually Wave I want to wait under the arch for my beautiful bride but I would love it if you decorated the arch with those amazing skills you have.” Waverly gets on her tiptoes and lays a gentle kiss to the redhead’s lips. 

“What about cake flavors? Do you want to go with the bakery in the city or do you want to try the local one out here?” The brunette says so quickly the redhead almost can’t tell what she’s saying so she grabs the brunette’s shoulders. 

“Baby relax I don’t want you overworking yourself over our wedding let’s look at the reviews for both places and try flavors at both we’ll decide that way.” she says while rubbing the smaller girl’s shoulders. 

“Yeah okay babe sorry it’s just that I want our wedding day to be absolutely perfect I mean I’m getting married to the love of my life it isn’t perfect then our marriage won’t be perfect-” Nicole cuts her off with a kiss “Okay Waves sit down.” Nicole ushers the smaller girl to her office chair and kneels down in front of her “Tell me what’s on your mind.” the redhead says. 

“I’m scared not that we’re getting married but because I’m worried that if we get married everything is going to change that we’ll fight more often than we’ll break up and I know I won’t be able to live without you so I don’t want to risk our wedding being anything less than perfect so our marriage is anything less than perfect.” Nicole grabs Waverly’s head and directs her attention towards herself. 

“Hey look at me no marriage is perfect we will still have our fights and bumps in the road as we do now and that’s okay because we are going to become a stronger couple from those fights but we don’t need to make our wedding perfect to be a perfect couple we make each other happy that’s all that matters okay even if we have marriage issues or pregnancy issues when we decide to start our family we will be there for each other. I’m in love with you I would be happy getting married at the courthouse as long as it’s with you so no more working yourself to the bone for this okay we will make all of our decisions on time I promise so in order to take the weight off your shoulders I want to plan our honeymoon, okay?”

“Yeah that sounds great.” she pulls the redhead in for a hug “I love you so much.” Nicole chuckles “I love you too Wave and I’m keeping what we’re doing for our honeymoon a secret so our siblings can’t crash it.” the brunette laughs “That’s perfect and very smart I would never have thought about hiding our plans.” 

Nicole knows exactly what she wants to do for their honeymoon she’s been planning it since she proposed to Waverly and wanted it to be a surprise when they were going to plan together but this makes it even better since the brunette won't know anything about where or what they’re going to do while they're gone but Nicole knows her better than even she knows herself so Nicole has a great idea of what she’s going to want to do.

* * *

On the day of their cake tastings, Wynonna conveniently decided she wanted to drive them so she could get free cake from their cake tasting session but both Nicole and Waverly know she’s going to try and interject her opinion for their cake but they have both decided that they aren’t going to let her opinion sway their choice. 

When they get to Purgatory’s local bakery Wynonna quickly parks and jumps out of the car then runs up to the glass door. Waverly and Nicole follow the older Earp to the door and Robin, who took over the bakery for his mom when she retired, opens the door for them “I’m so glad you two are getting married!” Robin says excitedly and Jeremy walks out from the back with a tray of the first samples they already assumed Wynonna would join them last minute so they made enough for three of them “Come on in.” Robin leads the three of them to a table in the middle of the room “Okay the first one is classic chocolate.” the three girls try many different flavors like the classic chocolate and vanilla to more rare flavors like salted caramel and peanut butter but none of them have caught their attention enough to be their wedding cake “Alright the last one is a flavor we don’t sell but Jeremy was telling me how much you liked vanilla dipped donuts Waves so I tried to get that flavor in a cake.” Jeremy places down a tray with three off-white cakes with regular plain white frosting. Each one of them takes a piece of cake as soon as Waverly takes that first bite she knows that this has to be their wedding cake one of the things that remind her of Nicole the most is Vanilla dipped donuts because of her shampoo having vanilla dipped doughnut tasting cake when they get married would be absolutely amazing. “Damn Robin this is amazing!” Nicole praises the brown-haired boy making him blush a bit “Baby I think this is it.” Nicole smiles at Waverly and agrees with the brunette “We have another cake testing in the city but we doubt that anything will top this expect our call Jett.” the two boys share a celebratory hug while the Earp-Haughts walk out of the bakery. 

Debuting a risky cake flavor at the town sweethearts wedding with the most respected deputy Nedley has would definitely help them get more business.

Even after their tasting at one of the most popular bakeries in the city Nicole and Waverly know that Robins cake is the one they want at their wedding when they get back to Purgatory they call Robin and make plans for the decorations on the outside of the cake along with deciding to stick with the classic white frosting for the cake.

* * *

Nicole and Waverly are trying to decide on the flowers they want for the brunette’s bouquet since Nicole isn’t walking down the aisle only Waverly needs a bouquet for the ceremony. Waverly wants to go base off of the meanings and colors Nicole doesn’t really have a strong opinion on the flowers Waverly choses for their wedding but she does want Waverly’s bouquet to be as beautiful as her fiancée so Waverly has done an immense amount of research for flowers that will match their colors and have meanings that represent their relationship perfectly she decided on three flowers Hydrangea meaning heartfelt emotion and appreciation, dessert bluebell meaning gratitude and everlasting love, and white carnations meaning pure love and good luck. 

Nicole agrees with Waverly’’s choices for flowers but she still had to stop Waverly from panicking about her decisions by reassuring her every day that her choices are great and will be amazing at their wedding.

* * *

For the archway they’re going to get married under Nicole is going to build the arch using old pieces of wood they found in the barn she painted white so no one could tell that it’s reused wood of course Waverly watches from the porch as Nicole builds the white picket fence style arch with a diamond-shaped pattern along the sides created by the pieces of wood and a simple top with four pieces of wood going across the top and overhanging the sides. 

Waverly is more interested in the way Nicole’s muscles flex as she picks up a piece of wood and connects it to the structure. She can’t tell if it’s because they are getting closer and closer to their wedding date or if it’s because she’s looking at Nicole in such a sexy state but the butterflies in her stomach seem to be fluttering ten times harder than normal while she’s looking at the redhead. 

When she was younger all she ever wanted was to get married and now that she is she knows what she really wants to do most in the world is starting a family with the girl she’s getting married to in less than two months they have already decided they want to have kids after Waverly’s career as a teacher has been set up properly so she can come back from maternity leave as smooth as possible since she’ll be bearing their kids because Nicole can’t take that much time off from her job whether she’s a sheriff or not. 

Whenever Waverly looks at Nicole and pictures their future she sees the same thing she did when they were in high school: two kids, Nicole as sheriff, and a beautiful house they’ve already achieved the house, but within the next five years, they’ll have her other two goals done and accomplished.

After Nicole finishes building the arch Waverly drapes light blue floral lace along the edges just to make it less plain and boring after she adds the finishing touch the two stand back and admires where they’re getting married. Both of them picture the exact same thing: an intimate ceremony with their friends and family sitting in simple white fold up chairs looking at Nicole and Waverly underneath the arch with Wynonna standing in between them with her ceremony notes in her hand.

Hydrangea- Heartfelt emotion and appreciation  
  


Desert bluebell- gratitude and everlasting love

White carnation- pure love and good luck

lace for the arch


	18. Bachelorette Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bachelorette party.

Wynonna and Hayley decided they wanted to take their siblings for wine tasting at a local vineyard close to the city since both of them love music and they want to get them crazy drunk two days before their wedding. They tried to fight on the sleeping apart tradition but both Nicole and Waverly are looking forward to waking up next to each other on their wedding day but they were able to get them to agree to stay apart before the ceremony while they’re getting ready but it did take some fighting they took that as a win.

“Love birds you need to get ready for your bachelorette party.” Wynonna says after she knocked on the still-closed door. She learned her lesson about just barging in on them this close to their wedding after she walked in on Nicole railing her sister with their strap-on doggy style the couple didn’t even feel bad. Wynonna has her own house with Mercedes yet she still bothers them at the most inconvenient time especially when they’re having sex. They thought getting their own house would mean they could make love anywhere and anytime in the comfort of their own home but since Wynonna moved in and Mercedes started getting really busy with work she proved them otherwise.

“Okay, we’ll be out in like thirty minutes.” Nicole says trying to hide how out of breath she is from her future sister in law before getting out of bed and changing a navy blue button-up, light washed skinny jeans, and a pair of cowboy boots while Waverly changes into a black crop top, high waisted jeans and black converse “Damn cowgirl.” Waverly says when she sees Nicole in her cowgirl boots “When did you get these?” she gestures to the brand new pair of boots “Hayley got them for me do you like them?” Waverly pulls the redhead in for a bruising kiss. It takes a second for her brain to catch up with the brunette’s actions but she eventually wraps her arms around the small girl. 

Ever since they finished planning their wedding neither of them could keep their hands off of each other they realized that they are finally getting married after eight years of dating and a year of being engaged after marriage they’re going to start a family as soon as Waverly gets her career perfectly setup and can have maternity leave no problem they have never been so happy to be exactly where they are. They get pulled apart with a loud bang on the door “Let’s go!” the couple laughs and double-checks for their engagement rings before heading out of their bedroom.

When they get downstairs Wynonna, Hayley, Chrissy, Jeremy, Robin, Mercedes, Dolls and Beth are all waiting for them “Finally you two haven’t stopped fucking like rabbits since you started dating!” Wynonna grumbles as she walks out the door and tugs her jacket on.

After an hour drive out of Purgatory with Dolls as the DD for the night Nicole and Waverly still have no idea what they’re doing for the night but they’re happy that they aren’t having separate bachelorette parties where either of them could get blackmailed by Wynonna. “Where are we going?” an impatient Waverly asks but everyone stays quiet both Nicole and Waverly share a worried look. But it quickly disappears when they pull into a vineyard “This is very tame for you two what else do you guys have planned?” Nicole asks even if they are physically relaxed she’s internally screaming both hers and her fiancèe’s sisters together throwing a bachelorette party at a vineyard is super suspicious.

When they walk in everything is still really normal and docile a woman leads them to a large booth and everyone slides in “I don’t trust this.” Nicole whispers in Waverly’s ear “I don’t either.” the brunette replies back after a few rounds of different wines and rosès the soon to be married couple starts to relax and for a second they think they might actually get a regular and normal bachelorette party but as soon as their sibling tell them there’s a second location in unison they both think  _ oh shit  _ as soon as they pull up to the curb of Shorty’s they know what’s next it’s the usual Thursday tradition Karaoke night they’ve gone to a karaoke night with Wynonna and Hayley before and it was interesting they couldn’t remember much the next day but they do remember Wynonna and Champ getting in a fight Hayley, of course, helped since they usually fight people together while Nicole and Waverly drunkenly sang all night. Then it hit them that’s why they wanted to have the bachelorette party two days before the wedding instead of the day before they want another drunken memory of Thursday night karaoke. “We’re screwed.” both Waverly and Nicole say in unison as they get out of the car.

As soon as they emerge from the saloon doors Shorty and Gus put all eyes on them “Well if it isn’t Purgatory’s soon to be married couple Nicole and Waverly Haught!” Nicole and Waverly blush before rushing over to a booth in the corner not even noticing the scowl on Champs face and a tall darker-skinned and black-haired woman that raises her brow at Nicole’s name. 

“Haught sing first!” Wynonna says excitedly “Why me?!” Nicole asks immediately after “You and Waves are the only two that can sing and I want to hear you first so me and Waves can do a duet!” Nicole groans before walking over to Gus who is the person in charge of karaoke for the night “Evening Nicole what do you want to sing?” Nicole looks down the list looking for something Waverly hasn’t heard her sing before, preferably a song that is usually sung by a male to show off her vocal range. “Number 56 please Gus.” the redhead says with an evil smirk before she climbs on the stage. The first chord of Hozier's ‘Take Me to Church’ comes through the speakers. Nicole's voice starts on the first lyric making Waverly’s stomach drop since she’s used to annoying pop songs or slow love songs but this is a whole different genre from w=anything else Nicole has done.

_ My lover's got humor _

_ She's the giggle at a funeral _

_ Knows everybody's disapproval _

_ I should've worshiped her sooner _

_ If the Heavens ever did speak _

_ She's the last true mouthpiece _

_ Every Sunday's getting more bleak _

_ A fresh poison each week _

_ "We were born sick", you heard them say it _

_ My church offers no absolutes _

_ She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom" _

_ The only Heaven I'll be sent to _

_ Is when I'm alone with you _

_ I was born sick, but I love it _

_ Command me to be well _

_ A-, Amen, Amen, Amen _

Watching Nicole belt out every note and lyric perfectly is one of the most attractive things Waverly has seen and heard. 

_ Take me to church _

_ I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies _

_ I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife _

_ Offer me that deathless death _

_ Good God, let me give you my life _

_ Take me to church _

_ I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies _

_ I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife _

_ Offer me that deathless death _

_ Good God, let me give you my life _

Wynonna was completely taken by surprise of how perfectly Nicole’s voice could match the original version.

_ If I'm a pagan of the good times _

_ My lover's the sunlight _

_ To keep the Goddess on my side _

_ She demands a sacrifice _

_ Drain the whole sea _

_ Get something shiny _

_ Something meaty for the main course _

_ That's a fine looking high horse _

_ What you got in the stable? _

_ We've a lot of starving faithful _

_ That looks tasty _

_ That looks plenty _

_ This is hungry work _

The redhead makes sure to put as much emotion and power behind her words. After she finishes the song she goes over to her completely stunned friends and future wife “Damn.” is all Waverly can mutter to her redheaded fiancèe “Thanks, babe. Now I wanna hear the Earp sister duet.” Nicole says with a wink. Wynonna and Waverly slide out of the booth worried about having to follow Nicole. “Are you two sure you want to follow Nicole?” Gus asks the two girls and they give her their song selection. Of course, Waverly picked a song about making sure to always appreciate the time you have with the people you love a few notes from a guitar pick up from Meghan Trainor and John Legend’s ‘Like I’m Gonna Lose You’

_ I found myself dreaming _

_ In silver and gold _

_ Like a scene from a movie _

_ That every broken heart knows _

_ We were walking on moonlight _

_ And you pulled me close _

_ Split second and you disappeared _

_ And then I was all alone _

_ I woke up in tears _

_ With you by my side _

_ A breath of relief _

_ And I realized _

_ No, we're not promised tomorrow _

Of course Waverly goes for Meghan Trainor's part while Wynonna does John Legend’s.

_ So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you _

_ I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye _

_ Wherever we're standing _

_ I won't take you for granted _

_ 'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time _

_ So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you _

_ I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you _

Nicole loves how genuine the smile on Waverly’s face is it helps that the song their singing is something Waverly lives by.

_ In the blink of an eye _

_ Just a whisper of smoke _

_ You could lose everything _

_ The truth is you never know _

_ So I'll kiss you longer, baby (hey) _

_ Any chance that I get _

_ I'll make the most of the minutes _

_ And love with no regrets _

_ Let's take our time to say what we want (say what we want) _

_ Use what we got before it's all gone (all gone _

_ 'Cause no (no), we're not promised tomorrow _

Nicole cheers on her bride-to-be and future sister in law as they walk back to the table Waverly quickly slides in next to Nicole the redhead grabs her lover's hand and fiddles with her engagement ring “We should sing together babe.” Waverly is about to say no but she wants to live life to the fullest with her amazing girlfriend “Okay let’s do it but I want a break first.” they didn’t even notice Wynonna disappear to the bar for whiskey shots until she has a tray of ten glasses and a bottle of jack daniels. Wynonna grins as she passes out each of the glasses and fills them. Everyone takes their shots with a slight grimace and the tall darker-skinned woman with black hair walks over to the table “Hello Nic.” the alcohol Nicole just drank completely disappears as she faces her ex. 

“S-Shae what are you doing here.” Waverly’s head snaps up at the mention of the girl who hurt Nicole for years she slowly turns her head to face the other girl, lucky for her Wynonna is blocking Waverly from tackling Shae to the floor.

“I’m working at the hospital out here for the next year but I didn’t think I would ever see you again.” Nicole clenches her fist and Waverly rubs her hand on the redhead's thigh to keep her calm.

“Well you can leave me alone but I should thank you if you wouldn’t have outed me to my entire school I never would have tried to kill myself meaning I would never have moved out here and met the love of my life so thank you.” Wynonna and Hayley have never heard of Nicole trying to kill herself but as they’re faced with the woman who caused it both of their instincts kick in and Wynonna springs out of the booth followed by Hayley. 

“You did what to my sister-in-law.” Nicole shifts Waverly to the other side of her so she can stop the other two from doing something stupid.

“Nope sit y’alls asses down I’m a cop and shoo-in for sheriff I don’t need my sister and sister-in-law getting in trouble sit.” the older two retreat and sit back down into their spots “Look Shae we might not be able to avoid each other but that doesn’t mean you can talk to me or my family especially not my wife come Saturday alright?” the girl nods before rushing away from the table. 

  
  


The rest of the night goes by in a flash Nicole and Waverly sing ‘Best Part’ by H.E.R together and Wynonna and Hayley sing ‘She’s Kinda Hot’ by 5 Seconds of Summer Waverly sings the very fitting ‘Valarie’ to Nicole by Amy Winehouse everyone enjoyed Wynonna’s rendition of ‘Rehab’ by Amy Winehouse Jettrie sings ‘This love’ by Maroon 5 and ‘Happy’ by Pharrell Williams. By the end of the night, everyone forgets about Shae and enjoys Wayhaught's bachelorette party.

  
  



	19. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their wedding and the rest of their lives.

The morning of their wedding day the two spend as much time as possible admiring each other before Nicole is dragged out of the main house and to her sisters to get ready Wynonna and Hayley spend most of their time before the wedding keeping their siblings away from each other they wanted to have their sibling's genuine reaction to their soon-to-be wife’s wedding attire for the actual ceremony which is being recorded per request of Wynonna so she can show her nieces and/or nephews their moms on their wedding day being super sappy and emotional.

“Are you ready kid?” Nedley asks as Nicole waits impatiently for her to be able to go and stand under her homemade alter “Yeah, but I’m so nervous that something is going to go wrong I’m getting married to the best woman in the entire world so everything needs to go perfect which it probably won’t especially with Wynonna and alcohol in the mix with my sister.”

“Calm down Nicole no wedding can be perfect or ever will be perfect something will always happen but the most important thing is that you are getting married to the love of your life and I can tell by how happy you make each other you are so don’t worry about that stuff now focus on getting married.” Nicole thanks him and he leads her out to the arch.

As the wedding march begins Nicole’s butterflies reappear in her stomach she takes a deep breath and looks towards the homestead doors and sees her bride in a beautiful slimming lace wedding dress and a white flower crown that matches her bouquet. All of her fears and worries disappear and tears start to fall down her face after the years of school and the small fights and arguments all lead to this the happiest day of her life she finally getting married to Waverly Earp or soon to be Waverly Haught.

The sight of Nicole in her black suit with a white shirt and blue tie her smile grows and tears start to fall as soon as she’s standing directly in front of her bride her heart feels like it’s going to explode she mouths ‘I love you’ to Nicole and the redhead returns it “We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of my sister Waverly Earp and my best friend Nicole Haught when I first saw these two together I immediately knew they belonged together and here we are eight-year later on their wedding day and I couldn’t be more excited now we're going to move onto the vows I can tell these two want to be able to call each other wife right now but we need to get through the sappy shit first.” that gets a laugh out of a few people and she gestures to Nicole first.

“Waves when I first saw you sitting in the back of french class I could tell you were gonna change my life but I never expected you to become my wife I thought I was a stereotypical lesbian falling for the head cheerleader with the quarterback boyfriend but here we are and I couldn’t be happier being able to call you my wife is going to be the best thing I’m going to do in this world well that and being able to hold our future sleeping child in my arms I love you, Waverly Earp, you changed my life for the better and stood by me when my mom died and when my sister came back to life.” A few people snicker “I’m so glad that you are the one by my side I’ve said it before and I even got it engraved on your ring As long as you want me I’ll be by your side.” Wynonna wipes a few stray tears from her cheeks “Damn Haught you’ve got me crying I can tell Waverly is dying right now.” Waverly laughs as Chrissy hands her a tissue to wipe her tears. Wynonna tells her sister to go ahead and say her vows.

“Nic my heart stopped when you walked into our french class at first I tried to play my  _ really _ strong feelings as best friend feelings but I stopped fighting it and gave in to them and god am I glad I did you make me happy and give me butterflies in my stomach just by smiling you are the love of my life and I think over the life we’ve made for ourselves every night just so I can remind myself that you’re mine because sometimes it doesn’t even feel like you’re real because even after eight years you make me feel like a that scared teenager again who would sing me love songs in front of the whole school to ask me to prom I love you Nic and I always will even when we're old and your beautiful red hair has turned gray being here with you forever is the best thing I can ever do thank you for being mine.” Nicole glances at Nedley and can see him wiping tears out of his eyes before anyone notices.

“Alright, you two definitely have a way with words well let's get to the good stuff. Do you Nicole Haught take Waverly Earp to be yours and only your?” Nicole nods vigorously.

“Hell yes!” Wynonna chuckles and continues.

“Do you Waverly Earp take Nicole Haught to be your and only yours?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Do you both promise to give your hearts to each other and cherish them even when you drive each other crazy?” they both say I do in unison “Then I now pronounce you wife and wife you may now kiss the bride!” Nicole holds Waverly tight as their lips touch making the world disappear behind them to the couple it's just them nothing else matters at that moment. Even with how tight Nicole is holding her she still feels like she can breathe even more than she thought she ever could.

“I love you, Waverly Haught.” Nicole kisses her again and grabs her hands “I love you too Nicole Haught let's go take our pictures then celebrate.”

After Nicole and Waverly take their wedding pictures which are both serious and stupid as expected from an Earp Haught wedding they head to Shorty’s for their wedding reception as soon as they walk in their friends and family cheer for them and they take a seat at the table with their sisters and parent figures.

“Alright, bitches I’m Wynonna Earp the sister of Waverly and best friend of Nicole, and today has been a great day for me. Getting to see my sister and best friend really happy is the only thing I could’ve asked for today I still remember when I hated Nicole since I didn’t trust anyone and in my defense, the way I found out Nicole and Waverly were dating wasn’t the best way since they were in the middle of an intense makeout session.” Nicole and Waverly blush as they watch Wynonna “And I threw Nicole into Waverly’s closet. The door is still bent even now, sorry about that Gus.” the older woman rolls her eyes “I love you guys and I’m so happy you two found each other.” Wynonna puts the mic down and Waverly and Nicole look at each other with heart eyes while Nedley walks on the stage.

“Haught you are by far the best deputy I have ever hand and will have because I’m retiring and you Nicole are taking over for me for a few reasons as I said you’re the best deputy I’ve had two when you first started working for me when you were in high school I knew you were going to be the best damn cop ever and third I know you and Waverly have wanted kids forever and being sheriff will give you plenty of financial stability for your new family which I’m excited to see how that pans out especially with Wynonna as their aunt.” the newly married couple laughs and Wynonna glares at them “But no matter what those kids are going to have the best parents in the world.” The couple shares a smile and a quick kiss. Gus walks over to the mic with tears already filling her eyes.

“Okay, so Waverly when you were a kid I remember when Curtis used to tell you who would be good enough for you and looking back at those conversations and then at Nicole I could really question if he was a time traveler because Nicole fits that description to a tee. And Nicole when I first met you I could tell you were a good person that could take care of my Waverly even if she doesn’t need it and we all know our precious angel could handle a shotgun better than any man in this town.” the people in Shorty’s laugh “But that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t mean having someone who will do anything for her and you do that keep making my girl happy Nicole.” Gus smiles at the two “I’ll do my best Gus!” Nicole calls out to the older woman. 

Nicole and Waverly enjoy their wedding ceremony before heading back to their house for the night after a few dozen rounds of married lovemaking Nicole and Waverly finally collapse down on their bed “Damn married sex is amazing!” Waverly says as she catches her breath and curls into Nicole’s side “Yeah it is I’m so glad that we are finally married, baby next is our honeymoon then the rest of our lives together.”

\---

After their wedding, the two enjoy a nice honeymoon in the Caribbean completely free from their siblings and their responsibilities. Most of their vacation was spent on the beach and the bedroom of the air BnB Nicole rented with a beautiful view of the crystal clear blue water. 

As soon as they got back Nicole started training for the sheriff’s position while Waverly finished up her schooling and started student teaching. Gus watched happily as her youngest niece started to achieve a goal that was as big as her brain. She was definitely not happy Wynonna deferred going to the academy for a while but she knows eventually Wynonna will go.

After three years of being married and two years as a teacher for Waverly and almost three years as the sheriff for Nicole, they start fertility treatments and an endless amount of research to start their family they decided to keep it a secret after they found out a lot can go wrong in the first trimester with the IVF treatment they decided on. They made sure the sperm donor they’re using is just a male version of Nicole from the red hair to the height and dimples. It took them five times to actually get pregnant neither of them were actually expecting to get pregnant so when Waverly started getting nauseous a lot the two went to the doctor expecting some kind of stomach virus they could tell the doctor was expecting some kind of argument when he told her she was pregnant but instead it was plenty of shed tears and smiles.

Nicole was used to Waverly’s unusual cravings before their child was growing inside of her but after was a whole different ballpark it went from sweet and sour soup with peanut butter to broccoli, pickles and chocolate ice cream at one time. She never said anything but the faces she made whenever her small wife would take a bite told Waverly everything she needed to “What do you not like my cravings baby?” the brunette asked jokingly and Nicole gagged in response. 

While they tried to hide the first three months of their pregnancy Wynonna decided she wanted to propose to Mercedes which meant having to hide the fact that Waverly wasn’t drinking the entire night resulting in a wasted Nicole from taking both hers and Waverly’s shots. Everyone was too drunk by the end of the night to even notice, especially Wynonna.

Four months into their pregnancy the two decided to tell their family of their baby in the most Earp way possible a mini bottles of whiskey and a customized labels they gave to the entire family Mercedes and Hayley being the most observant of the group saw the labels first and squealed Wynonna already had the whiskey open and was drinking it Gus got up and hugged the married couple tight while the other redheads laughed and squealed “I’m gonna be an aunt!” Hayley exclaimed then it clicked into Wynonna’s brain why everyone was freaking out. Wynonna almost tackled Waverly to the ground and almost suffocated Nicole. The smallest Earp-Haught member ended up being a beautiful baby girl they named Winter Morgan Haught with light red hair, hazel eyes, a dimple in her right cheek and a bright smile. 

Although they only ended up having one kid unlike the two they dreaded off they saw their plan come together including their careers and pets. They’re happy and their lives are perfect.

  
  



End file.
